Formula For Disaster
by Kakashi500
Summary: Sasuke I'm so sorry about what I said!" I yelled as the rain fell around us. "I was upset, angry and I-god I don't even know where to start." He stepped towards me and grabbed my chin as my tears fell. "Lets start with this." He said before he kissed me.
1. The Car Junkie

**The Car Junkie**

_Smile. Be neighborly._

_Buzz_

"Grr, damn it who is calling me this early." I growled to myself and grabbed my phone from the nightstand next to me before I reluctantly answered it. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"What do you want Ino?" I muttered.

"Get your ass downstairs and to your front door, I've been ringing the doorbell for the past ten minutes." She stated angrily.

I sighed and got out of bed and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was a very light pink. I don't know, it could be mistaken for white too. My hair at least wasn't a total mess but I still needed to fix it up, that is after I answer the door so my best friend doesn't kill me.

Once I managed to make it downstairs I unlocked the door and opened it as my blond haired friend Ino stepped inside.. Her clothes consisted of a designer purple blouse and a pair of designer jeans. The fashion queen lives on.

"Come on forehead, Naruto told the guys, you, Tenten, Hinata and I to meet them at the race track, remember?" Ino stated as she tapped my forehead.

"Tell me why we have to meet them down there?" I asked still slightly tired.

"Naruto wants us to meet his friend, he just moved here yesterday because of his job or something, in fact Naruto said he moved in next to you."

"What?" I thought for a second. "So it must have been this new guys truck that I heard last night."

"Maybe, but hurry up will ya?" She pushed me up the stairs and I almost smacked her but I restrained myself.

* * *

We stood at the race track and watched several cars drive speedily down the track. Naruto came running over to us with a grin on his face and I could only smile back at his cheerful mood and attitude.

"Hey guys," He greeted us.

"So Naruto where's this friend of yours?" Shikamaru asked with a tired yawn.

"Over this way." He gestured. "He doesn't know we're here, this is a surprise really, I was supposed to meet him later but I didn't want to wait."

He led us over to a racecar of some sort and there was somebody underneath it lying on one of those flat things that allow someone to roll under a car to check out the underside. I don't know what the hell I'm talking about, I'm not exactly car oriented.

I saw Naruto grin and he grabbed the person's legs and pulled him out, causing the male to yell.

"What the hell?!"

Once he sat up from the object he was laying on, I had to blush. He was well...hot? I shouldn't be thinking like this, I have a boyfriend who I am happy with.

"Naruto," The male growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to meet my friends here." He pointed to us.

The new guy looked at us as Naruto said each of our names.

"Guys this is Sasuke."

The guy named Sasuke, gave us a small wave as a hello and I smiled at him. His clothes were a pair of black jeans that were dirty and torn and his shirt was a white sleeveless top. I noticed he wore converse and smiled at the fact that they matched my own. His ears were pierced and just had silver earrings in them. There was a tattoo on his arm that was a tribal tattoo, it trailed from his shoulder down to his wrist, it was a pretty neat design.

This guy looked like he was really into cars, stupid, of course he is, he's covered in oil stains and is working on a car. I shook my head at my own stupidity and I was grateful that I hadn't said that out loud.

I smiled at him as he turned his attention to each of us before looking at Naruto.

"So dude how's the fixing of cars going for ya?" Naruto grinned.

"Its going fine, I guess, why?" Sasuke replied as he stood up. He is tall, just a little taller than Naruto but it wasn't by much.

Naruto shrugged. "Just asking you know, I haven't seen you in freakin' eight months! Jeez can't I ask my best friend how he's been doing?" Naruto crossed his arms and I just shook my head at him.

"I didn't say I had a problem with you being here," Sasuke muttered as he set the tool he was holding on top of the car.

When he glanced briefly at me, my heart started racing. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I am. I think I'm blushing and when Sasuke smirked I turned away completely embarrassed. Shit, why do I have this feeling that...I like him? I heard Sasuke say something to Naruto that seemed like it was an answer to what my blond haired friend had asked.

"I guess so."

"Great, we'll have fun, just you wait." Naruto grinned as Sasuke shook his head.

Sasuke sighed and went around to the front of the car to look at the engine since the hood was popped open. He fumbled with a few things before walking around to the driver's side and reaching into the window to turn the ignition. The engine suddenly started and a few men ran over with looks of relief on their faces.

"You fixed it!" The first of the men said, his clothing was what a racer wore when driving around the track.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "Just a few issues, but nothing major."

"Thank god," The second of the men said.

"I have to get going," Sasuke stated as he brushed his hands together to rid some of the dirt that lingered on them before grabbing his tool from the top of the car.

"Alright, we'll have your paycheck mailed to you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as the man got into the car and drove it over to get the tires changed, most likely for their next race. Sasuke walked over to grab a toolbox which I assume is his before coming back to stand next to Naruto. When Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder causing him to glare slightly, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay Sasuke, we'll meet at the arcade in an hour," Naruto stated.

"Fine, can you let me go now? I have to get back home to shower and change." Sasuke raised his brow.

"Alright, alright." Naruto dropped his arm.

I decided to speak up as well. "I have to go get Hideo, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Go get your man Sakura," Ino grinned.

"Will do, see ya."

* * *

I chose to walk, Hideo liked to walk for some reason I don't know why. I walked towards his place and I noticed there was another car outside his home, it wasn't his, so who did it belong to. Stepping up to the front door, I knocked on it but there wasn't an answer. I turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. That's strange, he never leaves it unlocked.

Walking inside I glanced around before stepping farther into his home. I heard a noise come from his room so I headed up the stairs and as I got closer that noise became more disturbing and made my stomach churn. Reaching for the knob of his door I shook any thoughts from my head and opened the door.

"Hey Hideo I-" I stopped in my tracks at what I saw.

My eyes widened at what I saw as tears came to blur my vision. Hideo sat up quickly and turned towards me with wide eyes as I looked away. There in his bed was a woman who was no older than me; she wrapped her naked body in the sheet to prevent herself from being seen. I turned to look him in the eye and he was just as naked as she is, his dark brown hair stuck to his face from the sweat that came from his head.

"You asshole!" I shouted and turned to run.

"Sakura wait," He called for me but I just ran down the stairs and left his home.

Running down the street I didn't stop, I just wanted to get home and never leave it. I can't believe he would do this to me, after these two years we've been together he cheated on me. How could I have been so stupid?

Making it home I ran into my home and threw my purse onto the floor before going into the kitchen. That's when my tears really started to fall, I couldn't hold them back, they just kept coming. I headed towards the back door and decided to sit out on the steps that led up to the porch.

Once I sat down I brought my legs up so I could rest my arms on them to bury my head and hide my tear-stained face. Two fucking years Hideo and I have been together and he went and cheated on me with some whore. I shouldn't have expected too much, all the guys I dated cheated on me sooner or later, why would this one guy be any different?

"Hey."

I jumped when someone said that, glanced up, afraid that he would be Hideo, but I was relieved when I saw Sasuke standing next to the waist high fence that separated our yards. He had taken a shower, his new attire told me that. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that had a motorcycle design on it. His raven-hair was still spiked up in the back like before.

"You okay?" He asked, with I would guess, concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said but I knew my voice betrayed me.

"No you're not," He jumped over the fence and came over to me, "You're crying."

I reached up to wipe my eyes and looked away from him. He was right about his accusation, but I didn't want to look like a baby in front of him, but I can't help it, the tears came to my eyes again as I looked to the ground at his feet since he was standing in front of me. I was shocked when I felt something touch my cheek and I glanced up, it was Sasuke.

He wiped the tears from my face with his hand and knelt down in front of me so he could be at eye-level with my position. He dropped his hand and looked me in the eye, his onyx orbs instantly had me captured, and I almost wanted to drown in them. I was shaken from my thoughts when he decided to speak.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I struggled to answer but he didn't seem to mind, he waited calmly and I decided that it would help me get this off my chest. I may have just met him today, but I feel like he is someone that I can trust.

"I walked in on my boyfriend having sex with another girl," I choked out.

"Damn, that's harsh." He shook his head and sighed.

"We were together for two years and he chose to cheat on me, maybe I was never meant to have a relationship with anyone." I didn't bother to stop the tears that fell and I noticed Sasuke was staring at me.

_Great. He thinks I'm a stupid crybaby._

"Sakura." I was surprised he actually remembered my name, despite just having a brief time with him. "Don't let this spoil anything for you."

"How can I do that?"

"Well, you just need to think, it could be a whole lot worse," He stated and glanced away for a few seconds before turning his attention back to me.

"Who could I possibly know, that could have it worse than me?" I asked with sadness in my tone.

"Well, me for one, and several other kids that don't have homes." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Why do you have it worse?" I asked with curiosity.

"Its nothing," He muttered.

"Come on, I told you what was wrong with me."

He hesitated and I'm sure he was thinking that I was right, but I was a little happy that he nodded and decided to share it with me. I sat up and listened closely to what he was about to say.

"Naruto is the only one that knows this, but I grew up in an orphanage," He began.

"Why, what happened to your parents?"

"They didn't want me, after I was born I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was about two months old. The woman that worked there raised me, I never had a real family, and no one would adopt me for some reason that I don't know."

My heart clenched at the story he told me, he's never had a family, the only family he had abandoned him and he was forced to live in an orphanage. He did have it far worse than I did, here I am acting like a selfish brat and he's dealt with so much pain when he was so young.

"So you were at the orphanage until you were eighteen?" I asked.

"Yeah, and here I am, twenty-four years old and I've never met my parents." He shrugged. "I got dealt a bad hand in life, and looks like you did too, but don't let it force you to shut people out. That's what I did, I grew up not knowing what love was and if Naruto had barged his way into my life I wouldn't be telling you all of this right now."

"But how did you manage all those years?" I questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know, I can't answer that question." He sighed and stood up. "But you can manage, you just dated a bastard who doesn't know what a good thing he had, and I can tell you, he'll seriously regret it. There is a guy out there for you, it's just a matter of finding him."

I thought for a few seconds on what he said and I actually smiled. He made me feel better and I am surprised it was him that did it.

"You know," I began, "You didn't seem like the type that would comfort someone."

"Looks can be deceiving," Sasuke smirked at me, "Think twice before you judge someone, you really don't know what they are all about until you get to know them."

"You're right about that, I have learned my lesson," I grinned sheepishly and he shook his head at me.

I had a question itching at my lips and before I could stop myself I ended up asking him it and as soon as I did I wish I could have taken it back.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

He raised a brow at me and nodded. "Once, and it was the same as you, I caught her cheating on me."

"You mean you never dated again after that?"

"No, didn't really have the time since I was called constantly to fix cars and moving around, and besides, I really wasn't looking for a relationship, I am content being alone right now, well I'm not really alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dog," He smirked.

"Oh, what kind of dog is he?"

"A Great Dane."

My eyes widened. "Aren't those dogs huge?" I saw him smirk.

"Yeah, but he's just a big softy, on the other hand he can get aggressive if need be." Sasuke explained to me. "That's not often though, only when he senses danger or I tell him to."

I smiled before getting to my feet so I could stand in front of him before I hugged him, which I think he was surprised by. "Thanks Sasuke, you made me feel better. We should go meet the others at the arcade."

He nodded his head in agreement as I let him go and if I wasn't mistaken he actually blushed at my action and that made me grin inwardly. He offered to drive me to the arcade in his car, he told me what kind of car it was, he said it was a Mustang and it was a nice car that he really took care of.

* * *

Sasuke and I arrived at the arcade and we found Naruto engaged in shooting game with Shikamaru who looked bored. He yawned saying that he was utterly bored with this game, according to him, games like that weren't challenging enough for him. I glanced around at all of the games and I briefly wondered where the girls were hiding at.

They are probably watching Tenten play the basketball game, it never fails. Hinata, Ino and I weren't really into the whole video game thing, we only played ever now and again, though it was mostly me who played the games with Tenten anyway. I have admitted it before but I kind of like playing the games, its, in a way, fun.

I watched as Sasuke walked over to one of the racing games and I could only giggle at him, he really did love cars. I couldn't resist, I walked over to him and sat at the racing game next to the one he was sitting at. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked before he said something that brought out my competitive side.

"Race ya pinky."

"You did not just call me that chicken-butt!"

"Chicken butt? Is my hair really that bad?" He asked with a brow raised at me accusingly.

"Well no but- I mean- well you see-" I was at loss for words and he just slipped a token into the slot of the game and hit start.

I growled and copied his actions before I chose my car and got ready to drive this damn thing. He was calm when the race started, and I was starting to wish that I had said something to him to get his blood going so he would lose his concentration. But I hate to admit I'm not that smart and I didn't, stupid me.

The race had three laps and we were on the final lap, and surprisingly I was in the lead. I grinned inwardly at that, I was actually going to win against the car junkie, though I'm sure if this was a real race he could beat me hands down but right now I just wanted to be glad I was winning. But life isn't fair that way, and I think Sasuke let me stay in the lead, cause as soon as I was about to cross the finish line he passed me and took first place.

I was shocked, and when he turned to me I saw a stupid smirk on his face that said 'I won' and I only glared at him for that. We stood up and I walked up to him raising an accusing finger.

"You cheated!" I whined out.

"Cheated? How the hell do you cheat on a damn racing game?!" He shook his head at me and poked my forehead. "You, little girl, need to grow up."

"I'm not a little girl!" I shouted as my face turned red. "I am a strong, independent and confident woman." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"A strong, independent and confident _woman_, wouldn't be whining like a little girl." I twitched and turned back to him as he looked away innocently and I couldn't resist punching him in the arm.

"Ouch," He faked hurt and rubbed his arm.

"I didn't hurt you," I muttered.

"Yeah I know," He smirked again and dropped his hand from his arm.

"You jerk," I hit him again as we walked off to find the others and we found them by the Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) game where Naruto was in a dance battle with, would you believe Ino.

She looked frustrated but she was winning, that's really no surprise she's a great dancer and I sometimes wish I had the moves that she did, but I was too self-conscious about dancing in front of people. I may be weird sometimes, but I'm still afraid of embarrassing myself in front of people. I turned to look at Sasuke as he stared at Naruto.

"Damn Naruto, I thought you said you were good at dancing," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto yelled out after the game ended, "I'm rusty right now, I haven't played DDR in forever."

"Yeah I think you made that obvious," Sasuke stated as he rolled his eyes before Naruto grabbed him in a headlock and tried to knock him to the ground.

I don't know why, but Sasuke seems so different from other guys I've met or been around. He was quiet and calm like he was raised that way or something. It made me wonder who his parents were, and what they were like, though if I were Sasuke I wouldn't want to know them at all, with what they put him through who could blame him.

I though back to Hideo and how I thought the same about him, what if Sasuke was just acting? What if he would be the same as all the other guys I have dated? I can't take that pain again, I don't want to fall for another guy but I can't help it. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

Looking to the culprit I saw the girls standing in front of me with their arms crossed. Tenten was the first to talk and I should have expected what she was going to say.

"Sakura, you keep staring at Sasuke with that dreamy girl look."

"And? What's your point?"

"Uh hello?" Ino tapped my head. "You have a boyfriend remember?"

"Not anymore I don't," I mumbled sadly.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I caught Hideo in bed with another girl." I clenched my fists tightly as their eyes widened.

"That bastard!" Tenten yelled. "I'll kick his sorry ass!"

"Tenten, leave it alone, besides, Sasuke already made me feel better."

"Ooh, Sakura's got a crush, on the man who lives next door," Ino sang.

"Ino shut up, he'll hear you!" I blushed and glanced at Sasuke briefly.

"Go ask him out then," Ino pushed me.

"I can't, I just got out of a relationship an hour or so ago, besides I'm not ready for another one yet."

"Oh whatever Sakura, but you better hurry before somebody else captures his heart," Ino shrugged and stared at me.

I looked to Sasuke and realized...

Ino is right

* * *

I sat in my room thinking, I just met Sasuke today _and_ my relationship ended today. Was I supposed to think this is a good thing? Was I meant to break up with Hideo because of Sasuke being here. I jumped when I heard my doorbell ring, sighing I wondered who it could be, it's nine o'clock pm for crying out loud.

I headed down the stairs to see who it was and I don't know what possessed me to open the door but I did. As soon as I came face to face with the unwanted guest I wish I hadn't answered the door. It was Hideo, he pushed himself in when I attempted to shut the door which knocked me to the floor. He had a look on his face that made the fear I was feeling increase.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have walked into my home unannounced," He gritted through his teeth.

"What I should just let you continue cheating on me?!" I yelled as I stood up and that's when I felt a stinging feeling on my cheek, he actually hit me across my face.

I hissed and touched the tender skin on my face. I backed away slowly as he continued to step forward and I knew he had some bad intentions.

"You want me to show you what I was doing to that girl at my place, because I'll give it to you too." Hideo chuckled at me as I turned to run away.

When I made a move to run up the stairs he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor before flipping me onto my back. He held me down under his weight and I struggled to get to my feet but he sat on my hips to hold me down. I cried out for help as he pinned my hands above my head with one of his own.

He reached for my shirt and tore open the front exposing my black lace bra. When I saw him make a move to touch me I lifted my head up and headbutted him causing him to release my hands and I clawed at his eyes as he fell backwards. I stood and ran out the door clutching my shirt closed and I could hear him running after me.

"Get back here Sakura!" He yelled at me as I ran over to Sasuke's place.

I banged on the door. "Sasuke! Help me! Please!"

I'm afraid, I don't think Sasuke would make it to me in time cause when I turned around Hideo was right there. I leaned against Sasuke's door as I slid to the ground and clutched my head in my hands waiting for whatever he was going to do to be over with. I let my tears fall as I cried out again for help.

The door behind me suddenly opened and I fell backwards at someone's feet before they knelt down to help me sit up. I turned quickly to Hideo and he continued coming and I knew he thought he would be able to fight anyone. I turned to Sasuke as he glared at Hideo before he whistled.

"Zeus, attack!"

I suddenly saw a huge dog jump over Sasuke and I and then go after Hideo. Hideo's eyes widened before he took off running, when he had run far enough, Sasuke whistled again for his dog to come back. Zeus came running back and I fully saw the colors of the dog, he was all white with patches of black over different parts of his body, one patch was over his eye and I thought he looked cute with that.

Sasuke helped me to stand up as Zeus came to sit in front of Sasuke even when sitting the dogs head came to Sasuke's mid-chest. Sasuke pat him on the head and scratched his ear before turning to me.

"You alright?" He asked as he led me into his living room.

I was shaking pretty badly and Sasuke left and came back a few minutes later with a shirt. My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered my exposed chest and covered myself up with my torn shirt. I could feel my face heat up as the shirt was handed to me and I took it with gratitude and quickly slipped it on.

"Thanks."

"Let me guess, that was your cheating ex, right?"

"Yeah," I murmured as I shook again, I was nearly raped and if Sasuke hadn't been here I would have been.

Sasuke touched my shoulder before moving his hand to my chin to make me look up to meet his gaze. "Don't worry, he's gone now, he can't hurt you."

"I know, and I apologize for being a burden to you."

"You're not a burden Sakura," Sasuke assured me as I smiled slightly.

I turned to look at Zeus since he was sitting by the couch, my eyes were level with his since I was sitting, but even if I was standing he would be just as tall but just a little shorter than me. Sasuke was tall so if Zeus stood next to him well, Zeus was pretty big compared to any other dog that would be at Sasuke's knee height.

"I owe you one Zeus," I smiled at him.

Zeus leaned forward and touched his nose to my cheek, I'm assuming it was something similar to a kiss. He leaned back and let his tongue hang out and wagged his tail happily.

"He approves of you," Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

"Normally, Zeus doesn't like anyone to be near me."

"So he's overprotective of you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, "I can't tell you how many times he chased Naruto around before he learned to trust him."

"Oh," I giggled as I pictured the scene in my head.

"You scored points with Zeus, I don't know how, but you did."

I grinned inwardly at that thought.

_If only I could score points with you.

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: The Automobile Teacher**

"Dude Sasuke did you see that 1969 Chevy Camaro! It was in mint condition," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, if only I could get my hands on one of those." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"I agree, its got everything it needs," I put in.

They turned to me.

"Okay Sakura, care to elaborate on that?" Sasuke asked me.

"Eh?" I twitched.

_Shit_

**A/N Alright so here's the winner of all the votes for the next story. Hope you enjoyed it. :D Please read and review**


	2. The Automobile Teacher

**The Automobile Teacher**

_Don't be a fool._

My eyebrows furrowed before I opened my eyes to glance around my surroundings. I sat up and noticed I was in someone else's house, in someone else's bed.

I am freaking out.

I got off the bed and slowly made my way out of the room. I walked down the stairs to hear someone talking in the kitchen which made my heart start to beat faster than it already was. Slowly, I inched closer to peer around the wall and spotted Sasuke talking on the phone. I breathed a sigh of relief, I just fell asleep here last night, but wait, where did he sleep if I had taken his bed?

"Sasuke."

He turned towards me and told the person he would see them later before hanging up and setting aside the phone.

"You're finally awake."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"What?! I really slept that late."

"Well, its not really a surprise, and I see the bruise on your cheek has gone down." He walked forward and placed a hand on my face to touch the bruise left by Hideo.

I flinched slightly before he removed his hand from my face.

"Its still a little sensitive but the swelling has gone down at least."

I jumped a little when Zeus appeared by my side. You'd think a dog as big as he is, you would be able to see or hear him coming but no he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Zeus is sneaky," Sasuke told me.

"Yeah I can see that." I smiled nervously. "Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"What? Why did you let me take your bed?!"

"You are the guest and I think you needed the comfort of a mattress more than I did." He shrugged.

"But-"

"Sakura its fine, I've slept on so many different things, a bed is something I learned to not really need." He sighed. "Hell, sometimes I come down stairs in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"I don't know, sometimes the couch is more comfortable than the bed, I couldn't tell you why."

I smiled at him as he walked over to the counter to pour something into a cup. He walked over to me and handed it to me before I took a drink of it. I was surprised to find it was tea that he gave me, most guys I knew and know now always drank coffee in the morning but Sasuke actually drinks tea.

"Thanks." I smiled at him again as he nodded and grabbed his own cup to drink from it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked me.

I blushed, what did he expect me to say? I already thanked him for the tea I was drinking and for what he did last night. He smirked and shook his head.

"About what?!" I asked completely embarrassed.

"About me drinking tea in the morning, I know its not something people normally drink so it must seem strange to you." He explained.

"Uh, well I- Its not strange really." I felt my face turn red again.

"Uh huh, sure its not, you're just saying that," He stated as he set his cup on the counter before coming to stand in front of me.

"N-no really, its not." I muttered. "So...what are your plans for today." I tried to change the subject.

"Fixing a car in my garage, I have to go pick up some parts though." He turned to pet Zeus. "What about you?"

"Not anything really, uh would you mind if I uh..." I trailed off.

"What, tag along?" He smirked at me.

"Uh well yeah," I muttered as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me _and_ Naruto." He stated as he looked at me.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hn, whatever you say." He shrugged again as he grabbed his converse and slipped them on.

* * *

We met up with Naruto about fifteen minutes after we left Sasuke's place, I was surprised when Sasuke said he wanted to walk instead of drive but I guess he has certain preferences on certain days. I glanced at the two boys and took in the full view of their attire. Sasuke was wearing a black button up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned revealing a white shirt underneath it and a pair of black pants and converse. He had the earrings in his ears while a watch wrapped around his wrist covering a small part of his tattoo.

Naruto on the other hand was wearing an orange shirt shit with and a pair of back pants and converse. He had a black wrist band on his wrist but it wasn't a watch like the one Sasuke was wearing, something just for looks I guess. My own attire consisted of a plain blue shirt and black pants I guess I'm not fashionable other girls would more than likely point and laugh at me for my taste in clothing.

I saw Naruto's eyes lit up when he glanced down the road before a huge grin spread over his lips, I turned my gaze to see he was staring at a car that just passed us.

"Dude Sasuke did you see that 1969 Chevy Camaro! It was in mint condition," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, if only I could get my hands on one of those." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"I agree, its got everything it needs," I put in.

They turned to me.

"Okay Sakura, care to elaborate on that?" Sasuke asked me.

"Eh?" I twitched.

_Shit_

"Well?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh..." I trailed off since I had no idea what to say.

"Come on Sasuke leave her alone." Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the back.

"Hey I was only messin' with her." I saw Sasuke grab Naruto in a headlock before the male had a chance to react in time.

"Let me go asshole!" Naruto yelled at him as Sasuke removed his arm and stood up straight to stare at the blond.

"Asshole? Damn Naruto you hurt my feelings." Sasuke mocked with a fake hurt voice.

"What feelings do you have that I could possibly have hurt?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke sighed.

The interaction between the two was amusing, their was no mistaking their friendship and I smiled at the thought. After hearing a piece of Sasuke's past, I was glad Naruto was one of his friends. Sasuke turned to me and I had to blush since I didn't realize I was staring at him until his gaze landed on me. I looked away and stared at the ground before I felt someone grab my arm lightly.

"Alright, lets go, I'm on a tight schedule with that car," Sasuke told us as Naruto nodded.

We headed over to a place called Autozone and when we walked inside I had to gap in awe at all of the things I saw. Sasuke walked over to the counter where he was greeted by one of the employees. I walked over to stand next to him and listened to their exchange of words.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here to pick up the parts I ordered."

"Oh yes, I was expecting you. I'll be right back with your orders." The man left and Sasuke turned to me.

"Where did Naruto go?" He asked me.

"I don't know he ran that way." I pointed in the direction where he went.

Sasuke sighed. "Great he's found the air fresheners."

Naruto came running back holding several car air fresheners. "Sasuke! They have orange scented and even one in the shape of a skull, dude I'm so buying one."

Sasuke raised a brow at him as his eye twitched. I turned to Sasuke when Naruto ran off again, I had never seen this side of Naruto and I guess this side of him only comes out when it involves cars. I giggled lightly as Sasuke raised a brow at me.

"Was he like this when you met him?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started."

"Why?"

"You should have seen him when he saw the seat covers at this other shop." I only laughed before we became silent which I couldn't take.

"So..." I said. "What are you here to get anyway?"

"A fuel pump, motor mount, spark plugs and power steering pump bracket."

My mouth was slightly open, I had no idea what he was talking about, on everything, my mind just drew a blank. He smirked from, I'm guessing, the confusion I knew was written on my face.

"I'll explain later if you want." He said as the guy returned with a bag in his hand, which I assume had the parts in it.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet before taking out his debit card, the man ran it and had him enter his pin. Once the transaction was done, Sasuke thanked the man and grabbed the bag of items he was handed before we turned to stare at Naruto who had made his purchase. He had a grin on his face as we left the store and I think Naruto went a little overboard, he had bought several different air fresheners.

I shook my head as my phone suddenly rang, pulling it out I looked at the caller ID and found that it was Ino. I smiled and answered it as her worried voice sounded in my ear.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

"Ino, calm down I'm with Sasuke and Naru-"

She cut me off. "Ooh what are you doing with Sasuke?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing." I blushed. "I went with him and Naruto so he could pick up some parts for the car he's working on."

"Oh, anyway, I was just worried about you. I went to your house and saw your door open but you weren't there."

"I'll explain that to you later." I stated.

"You can explain it when you come meet me at the mall."

"Fine." I sighed before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"I'll see you guys later." I turned to the two males. "I have to go meet up with Ino."

"Alright see you later Sakura." Naruto said.

"See ya." I heard from Sasuke when I walked away.

* * *

"Hideo really pisses me off." Ino growled. "I can't believe he would stoop so low."

"I'm just lucky Sasuke lived next door."

Ino grinned. "Your knight in shining armor."

"Shut up!" I yelled at her as she laughed at me.

We were sitting at a table in the mall drinking coffee. Ino had immediately asked what happened at my home and about Sasuke and what we did with Naruto today. I sighed as she kept talking she really doesn't know how to keep quiet.

"Ino enough." I cut her off as she looked at me with a pout.

"You're no fun." She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

"Knock it off." I shook my head in amusement.

"So I'm curious." She began. "What do you really think of Sasuke?"

I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "Uh.."

"Come on Sakura, I want to know, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Well...he's sweet," I smiled softly the blush not leaving my face, "And..."

"Cute." Ino grinned.

"Uh...well...yeah." My face turned a darker shade of red.

"Face it girl, you like him."

"No I don't." I looked away from her.

"Yes you do, your face says it all."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Uh yeah it is."

"Oh man." I muttered. "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

"No one said you have to ask him out now, just get to know him some more first."

"Yeah but..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"You'll just have to cross that bridge when you get to it." She said and stood up. "Come on I'm in the mood for some shopping."

She pulled me up and dragged me to a few shops, but I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and what he would say if he found out I liked him.

* * *

I heard the sound of an electric tool of some sort coming from Sasuke's home when I returned from the mall with Ino. Curious I walked over to see his garage open, for what I don't know.

_Is he working on the car?  
_

There was suddenly a loud noise, it sounded like something was dropped and I think I was right when I heard Sasuke start cursing.

"Fuckin' piece of shit!"

I ran over as fast as I could and when Sasuke came into my line of vision I saw him clutching his hand with one of his eyes clenched shut. Shit. He's pain, what the hell happened? He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand before he was about to go inside.

"Sasuke."

He flinched and turned towards me.

"Oh hey."

"Are you alright?" I asked and walked closer to him.

He sighed. "No."

"What happened?"

"This." He unwrapped the towel and showed me his hand.

What I saw made me flinch, his hand was covered in blood and from what I could tell the cut on his hand was pretty deep.

"What did you do?" I grabbed his other arm and pulled him into his house.

I made him sit down on the chair in the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets and drawers.

"The first aid kit is on top of the fridge." He told me and gave a sigh.

I reached up and grabbed it before bringing it over to the table. I pulled a chair over so I could sit in front of him and opened the kit. Zeus came into the kitchen and sat by Sasuke's side as I pulled out bandages and peroxide to clean the cut. I used the towel to wipe the cut of the blood but it kept coming out so I had to move quickly. Once I had it cleaned I grabbed the white bandage wrap and wrapped it up.

Once I finished I heard Sasuke sigh as I went to wash my hands. He stood up and muttered a 'great' and ran his hand through his hair. I turned to him and smiled softly before walking over to stand in front of him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"I have to get that car repaired, the owner is coming to pick it up in a few days." He paused before continuing. "Now that I have this cut on my hand, its going to make it a lot more difficult."

"Maybe...I can help you."

"You don't know anything about cars." He smirked at me.

"Hey I can learn!" I shouted embarrassingly.

"Oh really?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

I glared at him.

"Alright, lesson one, identifying the parts." He came to stand behind me and pushed me out into the garage.

He made me stand in front of the car where the hood was up exposing the engine and other components of a car which I didn't know the names of.

"Alright Sakura, where are the spark plugs?" Sasuke asked me.

"Uh..." I hesitated. "Here." I pointed towards the front of the car.

"No." Sasuke smiled and pointed towards the engine.

"Oh," I muttered recognizing the parts Sasuke bought today.

This began my first lesson, Sasuke spent most of the day showing me the parts and helping me attach them to their correct places on the car. I was surprised he took the time to explain what each part did and how it worked and I was amazed I found it interesting.

I helped him replace the fuel pump which made us get a little dirty since we had to get underneath the car. I wasn't so enthusiastic about that since I never like to purposely get dirty, but I actually had fun learning about it especially when Sasuke and I teased each other.

I couldn't help but think that I'm falling for him.

* * *

I just walked out of the hospital after working my shift. But as soon as I stepped outside I saw that it was raining and I groaned before running to my car and hurriedly unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat. It was nearing eleven at night, I can't believe I let Tsunade talk me into staying late, I don't like being out here at this time of night. Something about the night scared me, whether from past feelings or with what happened with Hideo I just didn't like it out here.

I put the key into the ignition and started the engine, once I pulled out of the parking lot I stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. It was weird being the only one on the road right now, but I guess everyone else was at home in bed already, which is where I wish I was at the moment instead of out here.

When the light turned green I went to step on the gas petal but it suddenly stopped. Shit. I turned off the ignition and tried to start it but all I got was silence from the car. I sighed with frustration and looked out the window to see the rain coming down harder, I won't be able to get out to look under the hood.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Ino's number but she didn't answer, she had to be in bed right now and I know how my best friend is, she is hard to wake up. I went through my contact list and bit my lip when I came across Sasuke's number. With a quick inhale of breath, I dialed his number, I sat there for a few seconds and when I didn't think he was going to answer I was about to hang up when a voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Um, I was working a late shift at the hospital and my car broke down when I left."

"Where are you at?"

After telling him where I currently was he told me he would be here as fast as he could. I said my thanks and we hung up, I leaned my head back against the seat as I felt cold chills run over my arms, its a little chilly in here. I tugged my jacket closer to my body and sighed. Just my luck to have my car break down on me, it seems like I'm prone to bad luck and it was really starting to piss me off to say the least.

Then again if that were the case, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet Sasuke. Just thinking about him made me smile.

It felt like forever until I saw lights in front of me I squinted as somebody got out of the car, they were wearing a jacket with the hood up over their head but the jacket was still unzipped. They came over and tapped on the window on the driver's side of my car, and since I couldn't roll it down I opened the door.

"Trouble pinky?" I saw Sasuke smirk as he said this.

"Yes," I admitted with a blush on my face.

"Pop the hood." I nodded and leaned down to pull the black switch which would release the hood from the latch so Sasuke could open it. I couldn't see what he was doing, but when he closed the hood he walked back over to my side of the car.

"Your battery is dead, you'll have to get one in the morning."

"What about my car, I can't just leave it here in the middle of the road."

"I know that," He said with as he rolled his eyes, "I'll have to push it to the side of the road until morning."

"But-

"Sakura I can't do anything without a battery, and there aren't any auto-shops open right now." I nodded and I got out of the car as Sasuke sat in the driver's seat and put the car in neutral or drive I don't know, I was shivering too much I wasn't really paying attention. He got out and stood next to the door and began to push the car and I'm surprised he was able to do it by himself, then again, he must do this a lot.

Once he had pushed my car into a spot where it wouldn't get hit by another vehicle he gestured for me to get in his car. I nodded and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and got inside. Sasuke must have saw I was shivering since he reached to turn on the heater which I was grateful for.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." I said to him as he turned down a road to head towards our neighborhood.

"Hn." Was his response but he continued on to speak. "Its no problem."

"Still, I appreciate it." I smiled as he turned to me briefly before returning his attention back to the road.

He pulled into his driveway when we got to his home and shut off the engine before turning to me. I smiled again as he shook his head in amusement which caused me to turn red from embarrassment. I can't help but feel this way whenever I see him give that smirk and I hope someday I can actually see him give a real smile.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I grinned.

"Yeah I guess so." He responded. "Ready to go out in the rain?"

"Yes." I said and opened the door as Sasuke did the same.

He came around to my side and lifter his jacket over my head so it covered me and ran with me to my house. When we got to the door he stood in front of me drenched as much as I was and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"See ya pinky." He said with a wink and turned to leave.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." I turned to go into my home as Sasuke stared at me, and if I wasn't mistaken I could swear I saw him blushing as he turned to run to his house.

I grinned at the thought, maybe there is hope for us. Maybe we can be more than just friends.

* * *

It was around ten when I awoke the next morning, I woke up to the sound of barking and someone yelling? I got out of my bed and walked over to the window, what I saw made me giggle. Sasuke was in his backyard playing with Zeus, and from the looks of it, Zeus had knocked Sasuke to the ground and now they were wrestling. Sasuke managed to get up and run and I wondered briefly why Sasuke didn't have any mud on him from the ground being wet. Had the water from the rain already dried up? I saw something black following Zeus and him, it looked like another dog maybe?

Curious I ran to get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and left my house after slipping on my white tennis shoes. As soon as I stepped outside it felt like I walked into an oven, its hot out here, stupid weather changes drastically you don't know what to expect anymore. I ran over to Sasuke's yard and snuck in through the gate, I peered around his house and my eyes brightened up when I saw my assumption was right. There was a black and brown puppy chasing Sasuke alongside Zeus.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped and turned to me with a surprised look. "Oh hey," He picked up the puppy and walked over to me with Zeus at his side.

"Who's the little guy?"

"Girl."

"Oh." I grinned sheepishly. "Who's the little _girl _than?" I smiled.

"This is Shelly."

"She's so cute. What kind of dog is she?"

"A doberman pinscher," Sasuke told me and I reached out to pet her. "She was supposed to be a surprise gift but..."

"But what?"

"You already found out about her."

"What?" I asked him with a surprised look.

"She is a gift for you, after what happened with your ex I called around town looking for a dog, and since doberman pinschers are protective of their owners I figured she would be perfect for you." Sasuke explained and I looked into his eyes as his cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Aw, you're blushing."

"What?! No I'm not." He turned away and scratched the back of his head.

I giggled at him and he turned to me. "Hey I was only thinking of your safety."

"Sasuke, thank you." I smiled at him and he gave me the smirk that I loved seeing.

He set Shelly on the ground and she sat down to stare up at us, Zeus on the other hand went behind me and I suddenly felt myself be nudged into Sasuke. I bumped into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me as a reaction from thinking I was going to fall. I looked up at him as he gazed down at me, our faces were only inches apart and for a few seconds I thought he was going to kiss me but when he pulled away I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." I muttered and stood up straight as he looked to Zeus with an eyebrow raised.

If I didn't know any better I would think Zeus did that on purpose and if my guessing is correct I think Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

"We can go get the battery for your car now." He said to get rid of the silence that fell between us.

"Okay sounds like a plan." I agreed with a nod of my head and he gestured for me to follow him into his home as the dogs walked behind us. "Then what do we do after you install it."

"Me?" He smirked. "You want to learn right, so you'll be the one putting it in."

_Damn it._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Timing**

I walked into Sasuke's garage to see him fumbling with some things under the hood of the car, but he seemed to be having some trouble from the cut on his hand. I came up behind him and touched his shoulder as I said. "Needs some help."

I didn't expect him to jump but when he did he ended up hitting his head on the car's hood. "Shit." He muttered and placed his hand on the sore spot before turning to me.

"Damn Sakura, don't do that."

"Sorry." I giggled.

"It's not funny."

I bit my lip as he leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "May I help you?"

"I only asked if you wanted some help?" I said as I stuck my tongue out. "And I was wondering, what would you do if you saw your parents again?" I asked after recalling what we had talked about earlier.

I saw him stiffen before turning away from me and that's when I realized I shouldn't have asked.

**A/N Okay, hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I'm just a bit tired so please read and review.**

**P.S If things go the way I planned, One Night should be updated by tonight or tomorrow.  
**


	3. Timing

**Timing**

_Shouldn't have said a thing.  
_

Sasuke and I were walking down the street, Ino had somehow convinced him to hang out with me and I still don't know how she did it. His clothing consisted of a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans along with his usual converse. I just wore a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt, I'm not fashionable remember?

I don't know where we were heading, but I think I got the idea when we came to the mall. I looked at him when he opened the door and held it open for me until I walked through with an embarrassed thanks. Sasuke shook his head at me before following me inside. As we walked I noticed someone who was carrying a pretty good amount of bags from several different stores. The woman suddenly dropped a few of them before she groaned out with frustration.

Sasuke saw this and walked over to her and picked up the bags she had dropped. I smiled at his kindness as the woman thanked him and turned her gaze to his. Her eyes widened as a blush came to her cheeks and I couldn't help but feel...jealous...all of a sudden. Her hair was red and she wore some very revealing clothes, which makes me wonder why I didn't notice that earlier.

"Thanks...uh...I'm sorry I didn't get your name." She smiled slyly.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, that's a great name," She grinned, "I'm Karin."

"Uh...thanks?" I heard Sasuke say in an unsure way.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She gave a haughty smiled and walked away from him her hips swaying suggestively.

I growled under my breath as a frown came to my face. Sasuke turned to me with an eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He frowned at me before smirking, I stopped laughing and backed away slowly.

"You know Sakura, its not nice to laugh at other people."

"Oh come on, your face was priceless."

He _tsk_ed and stepped towards me again as I turned to run away. I felt him grab my arm and spin me around to stare me right in the face, I felt my face heat up and I knew my blush was a very dark color. I can't help but feel this way around him.

"Is little Sakura blushing?" He smirked at me.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Liar." He let me go and turned to continue walking.

"You're so mean." I yelled and ran after him.

"Hn."

I pouted and crossed my arms as I walked by his side, I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye and I think my pouting was getting to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes and stopped before pulling me to stand in front of him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Because I can?" I said unsure.

"Whatever." He turned away as I looked around to see where we were.

I saw that we were in the food court and I turned back to Sasuke with a grin on my face. He only raised a brow at my action and sighed suddenly when, I'm assuming, he realized what I wanted to do. I giggled when he gestured for me to follow him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hm." I placed my finger against my chin, a sign saying that I was thinking. "I'm kind of in the mood for pizza."

"Well you find a table I'll go order it," Sasuke told me as I gave a nod, "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Uh, plain cheese is fine, can you make it a light cheese though?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah," He nodded, "And what about to drink?"

"Water is fine."

It was about ten minutes before Sasuke returned with one medium sized pizza, two plates, napkins and two water bottles. He set the pizza down along with the two water bottles before sitting down in the seat across from me. I smiled at him as he handed me one of the plates he held in his hands as he set the napkins aside. As we ate we talked about random things, like why he was so into cars and why I wanted to learn about them more and more. We finished eating and Sasuke threw away the trash, except for our water since the bottles weren't yet empty. We decided to just sit and talk more before we would start walking around again.

I hesitated before asking him a question that I knew was personal. "What was it like growing up in an orphanage?"

He looked at me with a surprised look before he glanced down at his hands with a forlorn expression. His pained expression made my heart ache and I wanted to hug him to make it go away.

"Sasuke." I reached out to touch his hand. "I can see the pain that you keep trying to hide."

"Its not something I like to remember." He started as I closed my hand over his. "I never felt at home there, even if the woman that raised me gave me all the attention I needed." He paused. "Being abandoned by the ones that are supposed to care for you just hurts more than anything."

"As I grew up, I kept asking what was wrong with me? If my parents didn't want me there had to be a reason, but I never found out why."

My eyes grew watery at what he told me.

"I never got adopted, so I never knew what it was like to be part of a family."

I got out of my seat and walked behind him to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry Sasuke." I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his seated form.

"Its not your fault."

"But what-"

"Sakura, please, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I murmured an okay and embraced him again.

I stood up and went to sick back down in my chair. "Sasuke." I called his attention and he raised his head to look at me. "If you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to call me."

"Hn." That was his only response.

"There you are!" We heard someone yell.

Sasuke and I turned our attention and spotted the girl from earlier. "What is she doing here?" I muttered angrily.

"Hey Sasuke," She smiled and came to stand next to our table.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?" She asked as she leaned down a little so her shirt revealed a little more skin than it should have.

I thought for sure Sasuke would start drooling over her, she was pretty and she dressed in a way most guys would think was hot. What I saw surprised me though, any other guy would be staring at her cleavage but Sasuke kept his attention on her face.

"Sorry but I'm already busy."

I smiled at him.

"Oh come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

This girl is going to start getting on my nerves really quickly.

* * *

"Well sounds like you have some competition for his heart."

"What am I going to do Ino?" I muttered into the phone as I laid back on my bed.

"You'll just have to make him fall for you first."

"But how, I mean this girl has the looks and you didn't hear her when she started talking about cars, she almost knows as much as he does." I sighed. "She's already better than I am."

"No she isn't Sakura, you have just a good a chance with Sasuke as she does, maybe even more so, I mean you have known him longer right?"

"Not that much longer." I sat up. "But maybe you're right, I'm going to go over to his house right now, besides, there's something else I wanted to ask him."

"You go girl."

"Alright later," I smiled.

"Bye."

I hung up and got off my bed. I slipped my shoes on headed to the front door, for the past few hours since I returned home I had been thinking about what Sasuke said to me. I opened the door and walked out and head over to his home.

I walked into Sasuke's garage to see him fumbling with some things under the hood of the car, but he seemed to be having some trouble from the cut on his hand. I came up behind him and touched his shoulder as I said. "Need some help."

I didn't expect him to jump but when he did he ended up hitting his head on the car's hood. "Shit." He muttered and placed his hand on the sore spot before turning to me.

"Damn Sakura, don't do that."

"Sorry." I giggled.

"It's not funny."

I bit my lip as he leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "May I help you?"

"I only asked if you wanted some help?" I said as I stuck my tongue out. "And I was wondering, what would you do if you saw your parents again?" I asked after recalling what we had talked about earlier.

I saw him stiffen before turning away from me and that's when I realized I shouldn't have asked.

"I told you earlier I don't want to talk about that anymore." He finished with what he was doing and closed the hood of the car.

He walked away from me and went to fill up a bucket with water before adding some soap then grabbed a sponge and rag and tossed them into the bucket. He headed out of the garage and grabbed the hose that stretched out to the street where his car was parked. I guess he was washing his car, I walked out to him and grabbed the hose. "Want some help?"

"You can spray it down to get some of the dirt off before I wash it." He said in an emotionless tone.

He grabbed the bucket and walked to the side of the car that was facing the street. He pulled the sponge from the water and bent over to begin washing the back tire. I would have blushed and giggled at the 'nice view' I had but I was feeling awful for asking him that question.

I bit my lip as a thought came to my head, I smiled.

Would he get mad though?

Well only one way to find out.

I pointed the hose at him and sprayed him in the butt. He jumped up and turned to me with a surprised look. I giggled as a smile came to my lips before he came after me, I dropped the hose and ran around the car as he chased me. I went to run into his garage but he caught me from behind and held onto my arms as I laughed.

He spun me around and stared me in the face like he had earlier. I blushed as my laugh died off when I looked into his eyes, his gaze was locked with mine as I moved closer to him. He leaned down to me and I could swear he was going to kiss me but we suddenly heard someone call my name. We pulled away from each other and turned to see someone had pulled up in a car that looked similar to Sasuke's mustang.

I froze when the person got out of the drivers seat. It was Hideo, what the hell is he doing here?

Whether Sasuke sensed my uneasiness or from what happened during our last encounter with Hideo, he pushed me so I stood behind him. I grabbed Sasuke's shirt sleeve nervously as I peaked around his tall figure to see Hideo walking up the driveway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke didn't hesitate to ask.

"This doesn't concern you," Came Hideo's haughty reply, "I'm here to talk _my_ girlfriend."

"Last I checked, she left you when she caught you cheating on her."

"She belongs to me."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. I'm not a piece of property that he can claim or buy. I stepped out from behind Sasuke walked towards my ex and glared at him.

"Who the hell said I belonged to you?!!" I shouted at him.

He seemed to be taken aback at what I said but he returned my glare.

"You dare yell at me you little bitch." I flinched when he raised his hand and hit me, I cried out and clutched the now sore spot on my cheek.

I froze suddenly as Hideo lifted his hand to repeat his hit. But before Hideo's hand could even touch me Sasuke caught his wrist and twisted it. "Don't you fuckin' touch her again."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here?" Sasuke shoved Hideo and he stumbled backwards.

"You bastard!" Hideo charged at Sasuke but my ex wasn't expecting what Sasuke did.

He caught Hideo's fist before bringing his elbow into his face. Hideo cried out with pain and fell to his knees and clutched his nose where Sasuke's elbow had made impact. He looked up at Sasuke and removed his hand to see blood.

"You'll pay for this." Hideo gritted through his teeth.

Sasuke remained impassive and I shook with fear at what Hideo meant by what he said. He ran to his car and drove off as his tires kicked up some dirt from the road. Sasuke turned to me as I looked at him and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as I touched my cheek. I was taken by surprise when Sasuke pulled me against his chest I placed my hands against his torso and clenched the fabric of his shirt. I finally broke down and didn't hold back my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"He hit you, I should have stopped him from doing it." He confessed.

"You didn't know he was going to do it, its not your fault."

He pulled away to stare at me, his eyes landed on my cheek, which I'm assuming was red. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

I saw him bite his lip before he leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek. My eyes widened as a blush came to my cheeks, he...he kissed me? It may have not been on the lips but still he...My heart feels like its about to leap out of my chest.

Is it possible...

...that he likes me too?

* * *

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed as I clutched a pillow under my arms and let my chin rest on it. My clothes were a pair of black sweats and a pink spaghetti strap. I glanced out the window and saw a few stars but there weren't many tonight. I sighed softly as I thought back to what Sasuke had done earlier today, I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Blushing again I shook my head, I looked over at Shelly who was asleep on my bed, I still couldn't thank Sasuke enough for giving her to me.

I jumped when I heard the sound of glass breaking, its the middle of the night, who could be up? Well aside from me anyway. I got off my bed and walked over to the window, I began to worry when I heard Zeus start barking from Sasuke's home, followed by some growling, which I'm surprised I could even hear. My eyes widened when I saw a figure run out the door, the moon may have been shining dimly but I managed to catch a glimpse of the person. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw it was Hideo.

Slipping on my jacket and my shoes I left my room and ran to the front door before bursting it open and sprinting over to Sasuke's place. I entered carefully, I noticed that the window in the front was broken, Hideo had broken into his home! I was starting to freak out since I still didn't see a sign of Sasuke or even Zeus for that matter.

As I got closer to the living room, I heard whining, when I stepped into the room I flipped the switch for the light and I saw Sasuke on the floor leaning against the wall, Zeus was laying on the floor next to him with his head on Sasuke's lap. He was still whining but I didn't know why.

"Zeus?" His ears perked up and he scrambled to his feet and began growling. "Its alright, its me."

He seemed to calm down when he realized who I was, I ran to Sasuke's side and touched his shoulder. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he raised his arm ready to attack, but when he saw that it was me he dropped his arm before leaning his head against the wall. It was only now did I see the blood on his lip and his head.

"Sasuke what happened?!"

"Sakura," He addressed me.

"Yeah."

"Call an ambulance."

"What?" Only now did I see he was clutching his side and when he moved his hand to show me, I saw a lot of blood.

"Oh god," I ran to get his cordless phone before coming back to his side.

I held the phone against my ear waiting for someone to answer as I looked at Sasuke. I could see he was getting dizzy, I didn't have the proper medical supplies to deal with this kind of injury. His eyes were starting to close so I grab his shoulder and shook him.

"Sasuke, stay awake, don't pass out on me, don't please."

I placed my hand against his cheek as a person spoke into my ear.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I-I n-need an ambulance." I stated and gave the address.

"What's your situation?"

"M-my friend he's bleeding but I don't know how it happened, he's losing consciousness."

"Ambulance has been dispatched."

"Thank you."

When the woman hung up I threw the phone to the floor and placed my other hand against his cheek. "Sasuke look at me, you need to stay awake."

I don't think he heard me since his eyes began to droop shut, I felt my cheeks grow wet before I realized I was crying.

"Sasuke!"

I shot up in my bed my eyes wide with fear as I looked around the room, I was shaking badly as I got out of my bed and stood up to walk around trying desperately to calm my nerves. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning and I don't know what possessed me but I walked out of my room after slipping on my shoes and grabbing my jacket. I left my home and ran over to Sasuke's place. I know it was just a dream but I...

Hesitating I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell a few times, I heard Zeus start barking before footsteps came closer to the door. There was the sound of a lock clicking before the door opened to reveal Sasuke, he was only wearing a pair of black pants, no shirt and no socks. His hair was messy from being asleep and his eyes were drooping.

"Sakura?" He reached up to wipe his eye. "What are you doing here?"

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as they blurred my vision, before I knew what I was doing I threw myself at him and embraced him tightly. He nearly lost his balance but he managed to catch me and stay standing as I started to sob into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

When I didn't answer he wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

"Sakura." I heard him whisper but he didn't say anything after that.

* * *

I felt something soft and warm underneath my cheek, I opened my eyes to see my head was resting against Sasuke's bare back, I also noticed that my arm was wrapped around his stomach. I sat up quickly as a blush came to my cheeks. I turned my gaze back to him and saw him stir slowly before turning onto his back to wipe his eyes.

Smiling I leaned back as Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at me.

"Morning." I greeted him.

"Hn."

"Still tired."

"A little I guess."

"I'm sorry for coming over here at three in the morning." I glanced away for a second before turning back to him.

"You still never told me why you did." He said as he sat up to stretch.

"I just..." I trailed off as I hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told me with a soft look in his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there are some things you just don't want to talk about, I do it too remember?" He smirked.

"True." I grinned and sat up as well.

"But..." He began. "Something tells me you had a nightmare."

"What? How did you know?"

"Well it happened a lot at the orphanage, the younger kids had nightmares all the time and since I was the oldest one there, they came to me."

"Oh," I blushed.

"Yeah," He yawned and laid back down and looked at the clock before sitting up quickly and getting out of the bed. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"The owner of the car will be here any second." He ran to get dressed just as the doorbell rang.

I giggled as he ran down to the front door as I got off his bed and made my way down stairs. I still had my jacket on from last night since I didn't bother to take it off. I headed to the garage where I found Sasuke and another man who I guessed was the owner of the car. I came to a stop at Sasuke's side as the two males continued talking.

"So there wasn't any serious issues with it."

"No, it was just a couple of minor things that were more difficult to fix."

"Ah, I appreciate you taking the time to fix them."

"It no problem."

"Well here's your check for your work." I saw him hand Sasuke the small slip of paper and he glanced over it before his eyes widened.

"Uh sir, this is more than we agreed on."

"You deserve it, besides, you can take your girlfriend there, out for a nice dinner." He gestured at me as I blushed.

The man got into his car and drove off as Sasuke turned to me. I smiled as he shrugged.

"How much did he give you?"

"Fifteen-hundred. About twice as much as he was supposed to give me."

"Well, you can't say you don't get paid well." I grinned.

"Who says I say that?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean." I slapped him on the arm.

"Well, want to go get some lunch?" He waved the check at me.

"But its morning."

"Sakura, its twelve-thirty in the afternoon."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Damn, I need to stop sleeping so late." I muttered.

"Go get changed." He poked my forehead as I pouted.

* * *

Sasuke and I sat at a small restaurant eating chicken Alfredo, one of my favorite foods, and I was surprised that he liked it as well. I saw him smirk and raise a brow to me which made me give a confused look. He tapped the side of his mouth, I touched my mouth and blushed when I realize that there was some of the Alfredo sauce on my face. I grabbed my napkin and wiped it away embarrassingly as he shook his head with amusement.

I saw him flinch before taking out his phone which I assume was ringing. He checked the it and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Its a text from Naruto." He answered me.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"'Where the hell are you? I need some help with my car.'" Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."

He quickly typed a message and sent it before setting the phone aside. He was suddenly hugged from behind and his eyes widened as he braced his hands against the table.

"Hey you."

I swear to god I'm going to murder this girl, she keeps popping up wherever Sasuke and I are.

"Uh, hi Karin." Sasuke muttered as he pulled her arms apart to push her gently away from him.

I crossed my arms and glared at her, Karin glanced at me and returned the glare. Naruto suddenly opened the door of the restaurant and waved to Sasuke.

"Uh I have to go." Sasuke murmured as he left a good amount of money on the table to pay for our food. "Sakura Ino's outside." He pointed out the window and I saw my blond-haired friend.

He walked out with Naruto and headed down the street as Ino entered. Karin looked at me as I turned to her.

"Stay out of my way, Sasuke is mine." She flipped her hair and strutted out of the restaurant.

My blood was boiling as I clenched my fists and stood up to stand next to Ino.

"Who the hell was that?" Came Ino's question.

"That was the girl I told you about."

"Looks like a bitch to me." She shrugged. "What did she say to you?"

We walked out of the restaurant as I sighed angrily. "She told me to sat out of her way, she said that Sasuke is hers."

"Oh really?" Ino raised a brow. "Who died and made her queen? Besides I don't think Sasuke likes her anyway."

"I hope you're right."

"Sakura, you have to tell Sasuke how you feel, if you don't Karin will just keep coming after him." Ino explained as I gave a sigh.

"I know Ino I know." I stopped walking. "But how can I? I mean sure Sasuke and I have had some moments but that doesn't necessarily mean he likes me."

"Sakura you are so blind." Ino shook her head in disbelief. "I've seen the way Sasuke looks at you, and the way he acts with you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

She sighed at me before placing her fingers on her chin. "Hm, maybe Naruto knows something."

"You think?"

"Well he is Sasuke's best friend." Ino stated. "He has to know something, right?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Yep, Naruto will have to be interrogated." Ino grinned as a strange expression appeared on her face.

Oh great, she's got that look again when something exciting is going to happen.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Confusion**

"I don't like her Naruto." I heard Sasuke say as I leaned against the wall to hide myself from their line of vision.

"You can't tell me you don't." Naruto raised a brow.

"I really don't Naruto, fuck I barely even met her, besides she isn't my type."

"And other than that you like someone else, right?" Naruto grinned.

My heart felt like it was ripped out, I can't breathe. I held my hand to my mouth to hide my sobs as I ran off.

**A/N Another chapter down, so what do you think? And things will start to get interesting in the next coming chapters...so...yeah. Please read and review.**


	4. Confusion

**Confusion**

_Didn't mean to hurt you_

Oh man, what am I going to get him?

It had been about two months since I met Sasuke and Naruto had told me yesterday that Sasuke's birthday was in a few days but I don't know what he would want. I paced around my room trying to think about what to get him but I came up with nothing. I growled with frustration and threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

I sighed when my phone started ringing and growled with anger at who was calling me before I reached over to my nightstand to grab it. I flipped it open to answer it, of course it would be Naruto and what he said made me sit up quickly as my heart began to race.

"What happened?" I shouted into the phone which I know caused him to flinch.

"Sakura calm down, first off I need to ask you about Hideo?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He was one of the people that attacked Sasuke."

My heart felt like it stopped for a few seconds before racing with fear. "Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's in with the doctor right now, but I haven't heard anything yet." He stated. "But Sakura, this is serious. Did you know about Hideo being a gang member?"

"What?"

Was he serious?

"I'll take that as a no." He sighed. "Look, Hideo got the other members to gang up on Sasuke." Naruto paused for a second. "Sasuke's a good fighter, but when he's outnumbered like that, he didn't stand a chance."

"Oh god." I was nearing tears. "What hospital are you at?"

"The one you work at."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

* * *

I ran through the doors of the hospital and looked around for Naruto, I spotted him pacing around until he stopped when he looked up and saw me. I sprinted over to him and stopped by his side as he gave a small smile.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"No-" We turned when someone called my name.

It was Tsunade my boss and former teacher.

"How is Sasuke?" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"Well he's pretty banged up, he has some bruised ribs and a sprained wrist plus a few cuts and bruises here and there." She paused when Sasuke came walking over with a slight limp in his leg.

"Sasuke." I covered my mouth and went over to him.

He looked down at me as I reached my hand up to place it against his bruised cheek. He flinched slightly and I noticed how his arm clutched across his torso, obviously the bruised ribs were causing him discomfort. I noticed the bandages wound around his wrist and I felt even worse.

"What have I gotten you into?" I muttered.

"It isn't your fault Sakura." He was trying to be strong but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"It is too." I felt tears come to my eyes. "Hideo went after you because of me."

"Damn it Sakura!" My eyes widened when he yelled. "You didn't cause this to happen, so stop saying you did."

He sighed and turned his head away to avoid my gaze and I couldn't help but bite my lip before I wrapped my arms around him gently. I knew he was surprised by my action and that alone made me smile.

"I need to get home." Sasuke muttered as I let him go.

"I'll drive you." I smiled at him.

* * *

I pulled my car into Sasuke's driveway and shifted it into park before cutting the engine. Glancing over at Sasuke, I noticed he had fallen asleep, so I reached my hand over and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He flinched and opened his eyes to stare at me, my hand still lingered near his head and he raised a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Hn." He must be too worn out to say anything about it so he let it go.

Shifting his position, he reached to open the door as I did the same. I ran to his side and helped him get out which he protested at but I insisted. He muttered a few words but I didn't manage to hear what he had said. He leaned against the car for a few seconds and sighed and went to head towards his front door. I walked at his side just in case, I knew he didn't want my help, stupid males and their pride. Once we were inside he walked towards the living room and collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Zeus walked in and laid down by the couch, it seemed like he knew when something was wrong with Sasuke.

"Are you sore?" I couldn't help but ask.

"A little."

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" I asked unsure and bit my lip.

"No I'm fine." He inhaled deeply and I could sense his pain.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked to him. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep." He muttered.

"Why? You fell asleep in the car."

"Yeah well..." He trailed off.

"Well we can just talk." I walked over to the couch and made him sit up slightly but he tensed up when I sat down on the couch and let his head rest on my lap.

I smiled down at him since his face had turned a light shade of red as he avoided my gaze, I knew he was embarrassed to have his head resting on my lap, but I found it cute. I giggled at him as he frowned at me even though his face still burned with the blush.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked after he regained his composure.

"I don't know."

"You tell me we can just talk and you didn't even come up with anything to talk about." He smirked and closed his eyes.

"How about uh..." I really didn't have anything to say, how the hell should I know what we should talk about, he doesn't like to mention his past, or even his parents, so what do I do? "Well, how about hobbies or music?"

When he didn't answer me I glanced down at him.

"Sasuke?"

My eyes softened, he had fallen asleep, maybe he was more worn out than he thought. Poor guy, I still can't believe Hideo did this, hell I still can't believe that stupid jerk is part of a gang. Sighing, I couldn't help but let my fingers rake through his hair which caused him to stir slightly. I paused as he settled again before continuing with what I was doing. I glanced over his attire, before looking at his tattoo, part of it was covered thanks to the bandage around his wrist.

"If only you knew..." I whispered.

"...how much I'm falling for you."

* * *

I just came home from the mall after finally getting Sasuke a gift for his birthday, which reminds me his surprise party is in half an hour. I recall how he told Naruto he didn't want a party but Naruto being the person that he is, arranged a surprise party for him anyway. I grinned to myself since I couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face, it was a good thing his injuries from the other day were healing, otherwise this party wouldn't happen. I glanced out the window and noticed the sky was turning gray.

Looks like its going to rain. I shrugged and looked over to Sasuke's yard.

"I wonder if Sasuke's home."

I left my house and ran over to Sasuke's place. I saw that the garage was open again and as soon as I came within distance of it, I heard Sasuke speaking.

"I don't like her Naruto." I heard Sasuke say as I leaned against the wall to hide myself from their line of vision.

"You can't tell me you don't." Naruto raised a brow.

"I really don't Naruto, fuck I barely even met her, besides she isn't my type."

"And other than that you like someone else, right?" Naruto grinned.

My heart felt like it was ripped out, I can't breathe. I held my hand to my mouth to hide my sobs as I ran off.

I got into my home and shut and locked the door before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. I don't know why it hurts so much, he isn't even mine, but hearing him say those words just stings. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried silently to myself.

How could I have been such a fool? There was no way a guy like Sasuke could possibly like someone who wasn't at all pretty. Who am I kidding? I was never good enough to begin with, maybe that's why Hideo cheated on me.

But...I can't help but think that we actually had a chance. I guess I was just a fool who thought this would work out, I'm such an idiot. My tears didn't stop since they continued to make stains down my cheeks. Why am I such a fuckin' crybaby?

What am I going to do? I can't face him now.

* * *

I watched Sasuke glare angrily at Naruto for throwing this surprise party for him, I was sitting on Sasuke's couch just waiting for the night to end. I really didn't want to be here anymore especially with Sasuke. I had avoided him since the party started and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep it up.

Sighing I took a sip from my cup of fruit punch before setting it aside. I can't take being here anymore, I got up and went to find Ino, who was standing near the snack table talking to Tenten. I walked over to them and gave a small smile and Ino seemed to know something was wrong.

"You okay girl?"

"I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling very well."

"Want me to walk with you?" Ino asked.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks though." I turned to walk away. "See you guys tomorrow."

After they said goodbye, I walked out the door and headed home, maybe some sleep is what I need.

* * *

Sasuke's party had ended about twenty minutes ago, but not that I care. Now I'm sitting with Shelly in my house wishing what I heard Sasuke say was only a dream. I hate feeling like this, I don't do well with pain, I'm breaking down and I don't know how to stop it. I scratched Shelly behind her ear and she wagged her tail even though she was sleeping, I was debating whether or not I should give her back to Sasuke.

I jumped slightly when there was a knock on my door, sighing I got up and answered it after I quickly wiped my eyes of any tears that may have lingered on my cheeks. When I opened the door my heart began to race when I saw that Sasuke was standing there. I could tell his eyes were full of worry but I didn't care at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him rather angrily.

"I only wanted to see if you were okay, you don't need to bite my head off." He shot back.

"What do you care?" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"I heard you and Naruto talking earlier today."

"You were eavesdropping on us?" His tone turned to one of anger.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard you guys."

"Well then why the hell are you mad over that?" He yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Because of what you fucking said!"

He seemed taken aback from the way I yelled at him. "What did I say that upset you?"

"Just forget it Sasuke." I made a move to shut the door but he stopped me.

"Tell me what the fuck I said!"

"I said forget it! Just leave me alone."

He paused and seemed to express some inner thoughts before his eyes widened. But I didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore Sasuke." I muttered bitterly.

"Why?" He growled. "Because of something that didn't even concern you?"

Being too hurt and angry I couldn't stop myself from shouting what I said next. "Leave! You're just a mistake your parents didn't even want!" My eyes widened as I placed my hand over my mouth. Why the hell did I say that?

Sasuke clenched his fists and stared at the floor as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Maybe I am a mistake." He muttered and looked up to meet my gaze and I could see the pain in his eyes. "But I don't need a bitch like you pointing it out." Then he turned and left after slamming the door shut.

Oh shit!

Tears began to blur my vision as I started shaking and slid to the floor and before I knew it I got up and ran from my house and over to Sasuke's. I felt a few raindrops falling onto my cheeks but I didn't care, I ran up to his door and knocked on it.

"Sasuke!"

I called for him but I don't think he was there, when he didn't answer I banged on it with my fist and called out for him again. "Sasuke!"

"Please, if you're in there, I'm sorry, Sasuke I'm so sorry."

I shook even more and reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone. I dialed his phone but he didn't answer, it just kept ringing until I got his voice-mail.

_You've reached Sasuke, I'm either working or too tied up to come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can.  
_

I hung up the phone as my lip began to quiver before I decided to call Naruto, if anyone could get a hold of Sasuke right now, it would be him. I was happy when he answered and I just hope he wouldn't get angry at me because of what I said to Sasuke.

"Naruto, I made a huge mistake."

"What happened?"

"It's Sasuke...I said some thing to him that I shouldn't have." I was shaking when he asked me to explain.

When I told Naruto what had happened, he freaked out.

"Sakura, why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" I cried out.

"You got mad at him for what he and I were talking about."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't have, but what he said really hurt." I reached up to wipe my eye.

"Why would it hurt you? We weren't even talking about you."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We were talking about Karin," He told me.

"You were...but...I-"

"Sakura look, Sasuke would kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but he does like you and he admitted he probably likes you more than he should." Naruto explained.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"Sakura calm down, I'll call him and see if he answers and I'll explain to him the situation."

"Thank you Naruto, but I don't think he'll forgive me." I could feel tears falling down my face as Naruto sighed.

"I know Sasuke, he won't stay mad too long." He assured me. "Its not in his nature, especially if was a misunderstanding."

"I hope so."

We said our goodbyes and hung up as I sat down on the steps by Sasuke's front door. I could feel the rain getting heavier as it fell on me, but right now it didn't matter. I hurt Sasuke, I know I did and now he might never forgive me. That thought alone brought tears to my eyes, my heart hurts, I can' believe I said that, I really am a bitch.

* * *

An hour passed and I was still sitting on the steps at Sasuke's place as the rain fell, soaking my clothes and my hair. He still wasn't back and I was beginning to get worried. My phone rang and I quickly answered it not even looking to see who it was, I was glad but slightly disappointed to hear Naruto's voice, since I wanted it to be Sasuke who called me.

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"I can't get a hold of Sasuke, I even went out looking for him but I can't find him anywhere." His tone was full of worry as he spoke and that made me feel even worse.

"I'll keep looking, but keep an eye out in case he goes back home."

"I will, I hope he's okay."

"You and me both." He muttered before he hung up.

I can't believe I caused this whole mess, I shook a little as more tears fell down my face. That was until I heard footsteps coming towards me, which caused me to look up. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw it was Sasuke, he walked forward and stopped a few feet away from me. I got to my feet and stared at him, I saw that his eyes were red and I briefly wondered, had he been crying?

He was just as soaked as I was thanks to the rain that continued to fall, the only light came from his porch light which I am glad he left on. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth and when he didn't say anything, I took the chance to speak. I had to apologize for acting like a stupid little brat.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry about what I said!" I yelled as the rain fell around us.

"I was upset, angry and I-god I don't even know where to start." He stepped towards me and grabbed my chin as my tears fell.

"Lets start with this." He said before he kissed me.

My eyes widened as my heart stopped, he's kissing me! As my eyes drifted shut I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. My heart began to race as his lips continued to caress mine. He pulled away and placed his hands against my cheeks so he could wipe away my tears with his thumbs, his eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help but cry as he stared at me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was worried about you," I cried out and gripped his shirt. "Sasuke I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before!"

"I know," He stated.

"How?"

"Naruto left me a message when I wouldn't answer my phone, he explained everything."

I smiled slightly.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea, hell I thought you knew we were talking about Karin." He stated. "If I knew that you liked me, I would have told you how I felt sooner."

"I was just irrational."

"Yeah I know."

I couldn't say anything since his lips were back on mine in an instant. I smiled against his lips as he gave a small smirk of his own and I couldn't help but giggle when he suddenly bit my lip teasingly. Kissing Sasuke was so different from kissing Hideo, I felt a connection with Sasuke the moment his lips touched mine, I actually felt...happy.

We pulled away to catch our breaths and I smiled when he leaned his forehead to rest against mine. It was still raining, but we didn't care about that right now, how did I know? Well despite the rain, he went ahead and kissed me again not paying any attention to how much we were already soaked.

"Let's go inside before we catch a cold." I stated breathlessly when I pulled away from his lips.

"Lead the way." He smirked and I pulled him forward as he grabbed his key to unlock the door.

We got inside his house and removed our shoes, he walked to his room and I noticed he was gone for a few minutes before he came back in some dry clothes. He handed me a shirt and a pair of shorts that looked too small for him.

"These were my clothes when I was younger, they should fit you."

I nodded and went to his bathroom to change, when I came back I saw him messing around with Zeus who was wagging his tail and pawing at Sasuke's feet. I giggled when Sasuke was knocked to the ground when Zeus jumped on him.

"Alright Zeus, down boy." He looked to me and sighed. "I don't have the energy for this."

"Come on old man." I teased.

"Old man? Hey I'm only twenty-five." He stood up.

"Well you were twenty four until today, now your aging fast." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright missy, how old are you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm twenty-three." I blushed.

"I'm not that much older than you," He argued. "And twenty-five isn't that old."

I grinned and walked over to him, he leaned against the wall and I couldn't help but grip the front of his shirt and push him further against it. His eyes widened when I stood up on my toes and kissed him. I stepped back and he just stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"So tell me," I turned serious and went to sit down on his couch, "Are you positive you don't have any attraction to Karin?"

I saw him roll his eyes as he shook his head. He walked over to me and sat down on the couch at my side before turning his gaze to look at me.

"Sakura, I don't like her, I'm not even attracted to her, the way she dresses is just..." He trailed off and shook his head in disgust. "I'm not some pervert who gets kicks from seeing half naked woman, or even girls that dress like Karin does."

I turned to him and smiled before leaning against his shoulder and hugged his arm. "So...now what?"

"What?"

"Well, are we dating now?" I asked.

"Hn, well I don't know."

I glared and sat up to hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey I'm kidding, but what should we do for our first date?" He smirked.

"Hmm, how about a movie?"

"Alright, just don't throw popcorn at me." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Aw, why not? That's part of the fun."

"Naruto and I got kicked out of a movie theater because he dumped a bucket of popcorn on my head."

As soon as he said that I couldn't help but laugh at him, he turned to me with a glare and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to try and stop myself. He grinned slyly and reached over to me and began to tickle my sides which made my laughter erupt again.

"Come on, we can go catch at late showing."

"Late? Its only eight-thirty."

"Well by the time we get changed and actually leave it will be late."

"Well then let's get a move on." I grinned and stood up as Zeus came to stand in front of me and my eyes widened.

"Shit."

Sasuke looked at me with a brow raised. "What's wrong?"

"I left Shelly at home by herself."

"Go get changed and you can bring her over here to stay with Zeus when we leave."

I nodded at him in agreement.

* * *

Sasuke and I walked into the movie theater after he purchased the tickets. After a little discussing we decided on seeing _Date Night _the one with Steve Carell and Tina Fey. I asked Sasuke to buy some popcorn but he was a little hesitant at why I wanted it. Of course it too eat, but then again, I might want to throw some at him too, hey can you blame me? Its so much fun.

My attire consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt, I got slightly angry at myself since I forgot my jacket. Sasuke on the other hand did bring a jacket, it was black and matched color of his shirt. His pants were blue jeans like mine were, but his were more of a darker blue. Lastly he wore the silver earrings in his ear which I assume was a habit for him.

When Sasuke came back with the popcorn and the soda I couldn't help but smile. I'm actually out on a date with him, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but if I was, I don't ever want to wake up.

"What?" I heard him ask when I noticed I was staring at him too long.

"Oh, uh, its nothing."

"Liar." He gave that smirk that I loved to see.

"I don't know why, but tonight feels like its going to be perfect." I covered my mouth when I realized I had said that out loud.

I heard Sasuke chuckle. "Sakura, I had no idea you had such confidence in me."

"Shut up!" I blushed furiously and snatched the soda from him to take a drink to distract myself.

"Come on, the movie is going to start." I followed him as we walked towards the theater we would need to go in.

Once we found our seats which was toward the middle the previews started. I could feel the cool air rush over my body and I had to rub my arms to try and keep them warm. I suddenly felt something be placed in front of me, I altered my gaze to see Sasuke had placed his jacket across the front of my arms. I tugged it closer and smiled thankfully.

He wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled closer to him since he had lifted up the arm rest so it was tucked back in the seat. Just as the movie started I grabbed a couple of pieces of the popcorn and threw them at Sasuke. He was taken by surprise and glared playfully at me before coping my action and tossing some at me which made me laugh and I couldn't resist throwing more at him.

Laughing he grabbed my arms to make me stop. "Sakura, you're going to get us thrown out." He tried to say despite the amused tone he used.

"So what, this is more fun."

"Hey, be quiet up there!"

Sasuke and I stopped and tried to look as innocently as possible but I don't think we pulled that off. When I'm alone with Sasuke, he seems so different than when we hand around a large group of people, it makes me wonder...how far would he being willing to open up now that we are together?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jealousy**

"I told you Sasuke was mine!"

I cringed from the pain in my abdomen where Karin's friends had kicked me earlier. I can't move, it hurts too much; I glanced up at Karin as she gave me a smirk before she made a move to hit me. I flinched when her fist was brought back as her friends watched with amusement. She thrust her fist forward and I clenched my eyes shut.

"That's enough."

My eyes widened and I turned to see who had come to save me. My heart skipped a beat as I started to shake.

"Hideo?"

**A/N Everyone asked who it was Naruto and Sasuke were talking about in the preview last chapter, I hope you all knew it was Karin, but Sakura didn't know, which resulted in their little fight. =P Anyway, I had someone ask how old Sakura was, which I had saved to reveal in this chapter for the little part towards the end when they were teasing each other. **

**Please read and review. ^_^**


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

_You never change_

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He ran in to his home from the garage and stopped to stare at me.

"Nothing." I grinned as he sweat-dropped.

He set his tool on the counter and walked over to me. "That's not a nice thing to do Sakura."

"Sasuke stop, you're covered in grease," I tried to back away but he cornered me into the wall.

"I'll teach you to mess with me." He smirked and lifted his hands in an attempt to tickle me.

I pushed his hands away but he just continued in his relentless attack on my sides. I couldn't help but scream out with laughter but he suddenly stopped and pressed his hands against the wall behind me. He leaned down to let his lips graze mine as I grinned against his lips. He pulled away and gave that smirk that made my heart melt each time and I reached my hand up to place it against his cheek.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

I bit my lip. "Uh.."

"What is it?"

I hesitated before changing what I was going to say. "Just kiss me again." I blushed.

He shook his head but went ahead and kissed me again anyway. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Sasuke pulled away from our lip lock to go and answer it. I straightened myself up and followed him, when he opened the door he was suddenly tackled down by...my eyes widened...Karin?

She was lying on top of him in a very awkward position that made my blood boil. Naruto suddenly came running up to the door.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I tried to stop her."

"Karin get off of me." I heard Sasuke growl.

"Oh why Sasuke?" She cooed seductively. "Just think of what we could be doing." She gave a haughty smirk.

"Get off of him!" I yelled as Karin stood up and stared at me with a glare as Naruto helped Sasuke up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She sneered.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend." I stated.

Her eyes widened and turned to Sasuke who sighed. "Sasuke, what about us?" She pouted and grabbed onto his arm.

"There is no us." He muttered. "I'm taken."

Karin growled and turned to run out the door as she faked a sob to try and make Sasuke feel bad but he wasn't falling for it.

"Oh brother." Sasuke murmured and rolled his eyes before slamming his door shut.

I crossed my arms annoyingly and I heard Sasuke sigh softly before coming over to me. He placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"That bitch." I muttered angrily.

"What did I tell you before?" He kissed the side of my head. "I'm not attracted to her."

"I know." I sighed and turned so I could hug him back. "She's just so persistent."

"So, that doesn't mean she's going to get anywhere." He chuckled which made me laugh, I pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey, I'm standing right here."

Sasuke and I turned to Naruto who was staring at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh uh sorry Naruto." I giggled and scratched the back of my head.

"Eh, whatever." He shrugged.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "So what have you two been up to?"

I saw Sasuke twitch before roughly hitting Naruto on the head. I giggled when Naruto started yelling at Sasuke before grabbing my boyfriend in a headlock and after some struggling they both ended up falling to the floor.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and got to his feet.

"You started it!" Naruto stuck out his tongue before standing as well.

"Alright boys that's enough." I stepped in. "You're acting like three-year old kids."

Sasuke glared and crossed his arms as I turned to him. "Don't act like a little baby Sasuke."

"Ha ha." Naruto laughed before I altered my gaze.

"And you stop being such an annoying pain in the ass."

He frowned before mimicking Sasuke's actions and crossing his arms.

I sighed and shook my head. "Boys." I muttered.

* * *

Sasuke came down the stairs after he took a shower and changed. His greasy clothes were gone, now he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that had the sleeves torn off, it actually looked good on him. I smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"What's that for?"

"Well, you're not covered in grease this time." I grinned as he shook his head with, I assume, amusement.

Naruto stood up from the couch and walked over to us. "Come on you guys, Ino will kill us if we're late for her party, Temari and her brothers are back for a visit."

"Yeah, yeah." I growled and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of his house.

"Hey I can walk by myself." I heard Sasuke say as he gave a smirk.

"Well too bad." Then I proceeded to pull him along.

I couldn't help but blush since his arms were bare and I could feel how firm his muscles were. I grinned inwardly at the thought that Karin couldn't have him and that he was mine. I also grinned since we were pretty much wearing the same thing, except his shirt was white and mine is red, and it happens to be one that I stole from his closet a little while ago. But we are both wearing black jeans and converse.

It didn't take us long to get to Ino's place and when I got there I was immediately tackled into a hug by Temari while Naruto dragged Sasuke over to the guys leaving me with the girls. I smiled and returned Temari's embrace and she immediately let me go.

"So Sakura, Ino told me about your break-up with Hideo."

"Yeah," I muttered bitterly as Ino grinned at me.

"Hey don't be mad, she also told me you found someone else." She gave a grin.

"Yeah, he came here with me." I pointed over to Sasuke who was talking to Naruto and Neji.

"Oh, he's quite a looker, nice catch." She gave me a wink as I blushed.

"Shut up!" I yelled as she and the other girls just laughed at me.

"I'm only teasing," She giggled. "But I do need to know if he's right for you."

Ino suddenly perked up. "Hey Temari, why not put him through the test?"

"What test?"

"Take a piece of that cake." She pointed to the table that had several different foods set upon it. "And shove it in Sasuke's face."

"What?"

"Come on, do it." They pushed me.

"Why?"

"I want to see what his reaction is, depending on how he reacts, we'll know if he's the right guy for you."

"Are you kidding me?" I twitched.

"Just do it." They all said in unison and I'm surprised that Hinata even said it as well.

I bit my lip as Ino went to the table to grab a piece of the cake and handed it to me and the piece she gave me had a lot of frosting on it. Tenten pushed me over to the guys as I hid the cake behind my back. As I approached them Sasuke turned to me with a brow raised.

"You alright?" He asked me, since I must have looked like I was nervous, fuck, of course I am.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wh-" Before he could finish saying anything, I shoved the cake into his face and over his mouth and chin.

I couldn't help but laugh as he stared at me, his eye twitching. "I don't know what you're laughing at."

My laugh stopped. "What?"

"You're the one that has to kiss these lips."

I took off as he came running after me but I didn't get far when he caught me around the waist and leaned his face in to kiss me on the cheek. The frosting that was on his face got smeared onto mine and our friends couldn't stop laughing at us.

"Sasuke!"

He pulled away and wiped the frosting from his face. "You started it." I heard him chuckle.

I stood in front of him and used my finger to wipe off some that was on his cheek before putting the it into my mouth, after wards I reached up to kiss him.

"Now, will you tell me why you did that in the first place?" He asked me as Ino handed him and I a towel so we could wipe away the remaining frosting.

"They told me to." I pointed to the girls.

"Gee thanks." Sasuke turned to them as a smirk lingered on his lips.

"Are you mad?" I questioned in a nervous tone.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have done it, but Temari and Ino said it was part of their test." I turned to my two friends.

"Sakura, there is no test, we just wanted to see if you would actually go through with it." My eyes widened as my face turned red.

"Ugh, I hate you guys." I pouted and ran off to go outside.

I stood out on the front porch of Ino's home with my arms crossed as the door behind me opened. I knew it was Sasuke, especially when he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Other than the fact I'm completely mortified."

"What you did wasn't that bad." He assured me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, at least you didn't do it to some stranger, besides what's the difference between you throwing popcorn at me and shoving cake in my face?" He stated. "I think they're the same thing."

I giggled slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Comforting me and about not getting mad from what I did." I turned in his arms to hug him.

When his lips touched mine I knew things between him and I were going to get better.

* * *

I walked down the street after meeting up with Hinata for a cup of coffee. We usually did this sort of thing since I had more in common with her than I did any of our other friends, and we would just talk about anything and everything. We were close friends, but Ino would always be my best friend even if it doesn't seem like it most of the time.

Just as I was about to head to the other side of the park, Karin and two of her friends suddenly appeared in front of me. I froze in my steps and watched as they surrounded me and I had to curse to myself for taking the shortcut through the park, there wasn't anyone else around here.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Then Karin raised her hand and hit me across my face which took me by surprise.

Before I could retaliate she punched me hard in the abdomen. My knees buckled beneath me as I fell to the ground, I looked up with one of my eyes clenched shut from the pain I was feeling. Karin didn't waste any time before she kicked me which told her two friends to join in on the beating.

I couldn't fight back, I was already caught off guard the moment they appeared in front of me.

"I told you Sasuke was mine!"

I cringed from the pain in my abdomen where Karin's friends had kicked me earlier. I can't move, it hurts too much; I glanced up at Karin as she gave me a smirk before she made a move to hit me. I flinched when her fist was brought back as her friends watched with amusement. She thrust her fist forward and I clenched my eyes shut.

"That's enough."

My eyes widened and I turned to see who had come to save me. My heart skipped a beat as I started to shake.

"Hideo?"

He came to stand in front of me as Karin and the other two backed away. Karin gave a huff and left with her hips swaying, her friends copied her actions and followed in her steps.

I didn't know what to think when Hideo turned and knelt down to me. His eyes showed concern for me, which made me a little nervous. Why is he like this all of a sudden?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to stand but the pain made me fall back to the ground.

I was taken by surprise when he suddenly picked me up in his arms.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"But-"

"No complaints, just let me do this."

I was hesitant at first but as he carried me home, I began to let my guard down but I don't know why. I should be pushing him away right now, not letting him carry me home. After he asked me for my key, he unlocked my front door and stepped inside. He put me down on my couch as I moved into a sitting position, he sat down next to me after he went into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that he handed me a glass of water.

"You sure you're okay?" I took a sip of the beverage before setting the cup onto the coffee table.

I nodded. "No offense, but why do you even care?"

I saw that he hesitated before he decided to speak. "Sakura look, I made so many mistakes and I want to apologize for them, especially for what I did to you and your friend Sasuke."

"Sorry isn't going to take away what you and your gang did to him." I frowned. "Nor will it take away what happened between us."

"I know that."

"What is it you really want?" I was getting impatient now.

"I want to know...if you'll take me back."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Come on Sakura, I'll change, I'll do anything." He pleaded.

"I'm already with somebody else."

"Its Sasuke isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

He got up and all I heard was the sound of the door opening before closing. I sighed as my nerves finally relaxed, the room then started to spin, I was getting dizzy, but why? Maybe Karin hit me harder than I thought she did.

I suddenly felt an arm reach around my neck and I turned to see Hideo, he shoved me back onto the couch and crawled on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He hit me across my cheek and proceeded with what he was doing.

I punched and I kicked but to no avail, he just chuckled darkly at me as I tried to punch him. But my arms felt heavy. I can't move!

"What did you do to me?"

"Remember the water?"

My eyes widened. "Sasuke." I whispered hoarsely trying to call out for him to help me.

He ripped off my shirt before reaching for my pants, he unbuttoned them and began to slid them down my hips. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Stop!"

But he didn't.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. "Help me!"

I could feel my tears sliding down my face as my vision began to fade to black.

_Sasuke...please..._

* * *

"Sakura."

I heard someone call my name.

"Sakura."

There it is again.

"Babe, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and glanced around the room I was in. I turned my head to the side and spotted Sasuke staring at me.

"Hey." He gave a gentle smile.

"Sasuke?"

I was confused at first but everything came rushing back to me. I sat up quickly as Sasuke stopped me from fully getting out of the bed I was in.

"Sasuke! Hideo! He-"

"Sakura, calm down."

"But Sasuke, did he rape-"

"No." He stated and grabbed onto my shoulder. "He didn't get that far."

I began to shake suddenly and Sasuke didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around and hug me tightly to his chest.

After I calmed down I looked up at him. "But how did you know to come save me?" I could feel a few tears still lingering in my eyes but I didn't have the strength to wipe them away.

"Zeus heard you scream the first time, after he started barking I went outside and that's when I heard you scream too."

When he pulled away he looked into my eyes and he saw the tears that had settled there.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"What?"

"I should have been there to protect you."

"But you saved me, that means everything to me Sasuke, thank you."

My tears replenished themselves as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's torso and buried my face into his chest. He moved so he sat on my bed and just held me against him which I am grateful for, him being here is all the comfort I need, at least I hope it is.

* * *

Sasuke and I sat out on the hood of his car just staring at the stars, it was probably around two in the morning now, after I woke up earlier I couldn't seem to close my eyes to sleep. After what happened with Hideo I'm just afraid of closing my eyes, afraid that something might happen like that again.

I had one of Sasuke's jackets on since it was a bit chilly out here, I could feel him staring at me so I turned my gaze to him. He looks worried about me, but I guess I shouldn't expect him not to be, he already feels like crap for not being there even if I told him it was okay.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

He didn't answer me but he did reach out to grab a hold of my hand and moved closer to my side.

"What?"

"I just..."

"Sasuke I told you, you saved me, that's all that matters to me." I gave a small smile.

"Stop it." He said in a stern voice.

"Stop what?"

"You're trying to cover up how you really feel."

He's right, but how does he know that? I could feel myself shaking and I'm sure Sasuke felt my hand shaking as he held it.

"Sakura." He called me.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and then I just broke down. "Sasuke I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen, he came so close to raping me and I..."

He wrapped his arms around me and I could only cry into his chest as my sobs seemed to get louder. I had told Sasuke about how it all happened and he figured Hideo had to have talked to Karin before hand. I can't believe I let my guard down, how could I have been so stupid?

"Sasuke please don't leave me." I cried into his chest.

"Sakura its alright, I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed the top of my head and held me tight. "Come on, you need some sleep."

"I don't want to go home."

"I didn't say you had to go home, you can stay with me."

"What about Shelly?"

"I'll go get her."

Once Sasuke had gone to get Shelly he came back to find me in his bedroom. I was sitting on his bed petting Zeus who was sitting in front of me. I saw Sasuke set Shelly on the floor as she ran over to my feet and sat down, I could only smile and reached down to pet her as well. I smiled slightly and looked up to Sasuke who walked over to my seated form.

"Tired yet?" He asked me.

"A little."

He nodded and went to his closet and grabbed a spare pair of clothes and I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I took the clothes and went to go change.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Sasuke sitting on his bed wearing only a pair of black pants. I blushed at the sight of his back but I smiled nonetheless.

"Uh."

"You don't mind me sleeping without a shirt do you?" He asked me.

"No, its fine." I smiled at him which he returned.

He laid back and closed his eyes. I feel bad, I kept him up too late I'm sure he would have normally gone to bed way before two in the morning. I crawled onto the bed next to his side and wrapped my arm around his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised at my action but he wrapped an arm around me which gave me comfort knowing that he was here with me.

* * *

I was jolted awake when I heard the sound of banging. I sat up and looked to my side to see Sasuke had gotten up as well, he threw on a shirt and ran down to his front door. I followed him and when he opened the door I turned completely red.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Sakura, sweetheart!" My father ran past Sasuke and embraced me tightly, my mother was right behind him and she hugged me as well.

"Uh..." Was all I could say.

"We were worried about you." My mother said when they pulled away.

My father turned to Sasuke. "And you? What do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" I stood in front of my boyfriend. "This is Sasuke, remember?"

"This is the one you've been dating?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry son, its nice to finally meet the man that saved my daughter from that rat of an ex of hers," My father held out his hand which Sasuke shook. "I'm Keiji and this is my wife Mana." I saw Sasuke give a nod towards my mother as a greeting, which she returned with a smile.

My father took Sasuke by surprise when he pulled him in to hug him. I saw Sasuke blush and I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. I turned to my parents and had a question itching at my lips.

"Uh, no offense, but how did you know I was here?"

"Ino, we called her after we went to your house and you didn't answer, she said you might be next door, but I didn't know this was your boyfriend's place."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine daddy, I had another run in with Hideo yesterday and I was afraid to stay at home by myself."

"Aw, was Sasuke your big protector?" My mother giggled at me as Sasuke and I each blushed a light shade of pink.

"Yes, he is my protector, he's very sweet and a big pushover." I grinned and hugged Sasuke's arm as he gave a smirk.

"I'm only a pushover around you."

"And that's the way I like it." I giggled.

"Well Sakura, you seem to be a lot happier with Sasuke then you ever did with Hideo." My father smiled.

"I am that's for sure."

"So Sasuke, you should ask your parents to have dinner with us, we'd love to meet them."

My eyes widened, I forgot to tell my parents that Sasuke was an orphan.

"I didn't know my parents." Sasuke said with a sad expression. "I grew up in an orphanage."

I saw my mother place her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." My dad said.

"Its okay, excuse me." Then he walked off.

I watched his retreating back as he went to his room. I need to make Sasuke talk about his past, he might try to hide the fact that its tearing him apart, but I wasn't blind. I turned to my parents who were staring at me.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it and it doesn't really want everybody to know."

"Well we did come to ask if you wanted to go have lunch with your folks, but I think you should go talk to Sasuke."

I nodded my head as my parents gave me one last hug. "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright sweetie." My dad nodded and they left.

I sighed and headed up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. I saw him sitting on his bed, his back was facing the door as he stared out the window. "Sasuke." I called him softly.

"Oh, hey."

I sat down on the mattress next to him and grabbed his hand to hold it in mine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He muttered.

I sighed. "Sasuke, I'm tired of you dodging this subject, talk to me."

"I already told you before, I explained it to you, what else do you want me to say?" He looked at me and the pain was evident in his eyes.

"I know its tearing you up inside." I told him. "When was the last time you cried?"

"Its been awhile."

"How long ago?"

"When I was five." He let out a shaky breath and I was about to ask him about the night of our fight but decided against it. "That was when I was told that I was abandoned by my parents."

"But you're still hurting inside," I stated, "Maybe you need to cry again, just vent it out."

"I can't."

"Are you embarrassed to cry?"

"No, I promised myself I wouldn't cry over it anymore, crying wasn't going to get me anywhere."

"Bottling it up won't get you anywhere either, you're just going to keep hurting yourself."

"Go ahead and cry Sasuke." I wrapped my arms around him. "It will make you feel better."

I felt him shake and I knew he was breaking down, the wall he had built was falling apart and he was finally letting it all out. I didn't say anything, I just remained silent and rubbed his back, not letting go of our embrace. It will take time for him to heal, but maybe I can help him through it all.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Way I Am  
**

"Tell me the truth Tsunade, how is he?"

"Sakura its not good." She paused and gave a small sigh. "He took quite a beating, his injuries are more severe compared to the last time he was here."

I shook a little as she said this.

"If they keep this up, they're going to end up killing him."

I placed my hand against my mouth as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Where are his parents?" Tsunade asked me.

"They're on their way." I replied to her question, I knew Sasuke would be mad at me for what I did, but what else am I supposed to do.

**A/N So any guesses on the next chapter? :) It took me awhile to plan out this chapter, some of the ideas I originally had for the storyline have been changed and I'm still playing around with a few ideas.**

**The Asylum and The Rich Kid will be updated in the next week or so, that's my plan anyway but I'll have to see what happens.  
**

**Anyway, please read and review. ^_^  
**


	6. The Way I Am

**The Way I Am**

_I tried so hard_

"Hey...Sakura?"

"Yeah?" It has been about two months since the incident with Hideo and Sasuke and I haven't had any problems with him in awhile, which I am grateful for.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

I smiled nervously and laughed. "Trying to fix this." I turned back to the car and stared at the spark plug that wouldn't go into its place.

I heard Sasuke chuckle and came to stand next to me. He took the spark plug and he placed it perfectly into the engine and stepped back with a smirk on his face. I pouted and walked over to him as he continued to step back the smirk not leaving his lips.

"Sasuke." I called him with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"You showed me up again." I yelled as I pretended to cry.

I saw Sasuke sigh and shake his head.

"I'll get you for this." Then I lunged at him.

"Oh shit." He cursed and took off running.

I growled and followed after him into his home. I glanced around and muttered to myself when I didn't see him anywhere, I walked into the kitchen cautiously, but I didn't expect Sasuke to come up behind me. I screamed and jumped as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"What the fuckin' hell Sasuke?" I yelled and pulled his arms apart and stepped away from him.

"Don't like it do you?" He smirked. "Now you know how I felt when you snuck up on me before."

I glared at him with a pout on my lips.

"Don't give me that look missy." He raised a brow and walked towards me.

He stopped when he was in front of me and I couldn't help but blush when he leaned into my ear to whisper. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" He pulled back and moved his lips to cover mine.

I hated myself for giving in, but hell I love his kisses. I shivered when he moved away from my lips and proceeded to kiss my jaw then moved to my neck. I gripped the front of his shirt tightly as I felt my face heat up.

"Am I going too far?" He murmured against my neck.

"No, its fine." I whispered.

He left one last kiss and pulled away.

"You're cute when you blush."

My eyes widened as my blush darkened, I bit my lip and turned away from him, why is it he can make me blush with just a few words. I was about to say something but I heard whining and glanced down to see Shelly as Zeus walked in and sat down next to her.

"Looks like its meal time." I heard Sasuke say before he walked over to the pantry and grabbed the bag of dog food.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Sakura could you get that?" He asked me as he poured Shelly and Zeus some food into separate bowls.

"Sure." I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the front door and opened it.

I was surprised to see three people standing just outside the doorway. One female and two males. The woman and one of the males had long dark hair, the boy's hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, his clothing consisted of a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. The woman was wearing a blue dress that ended just below her knees, it was incredibly beautiful.

The third person was the most stern looking, but I could sense he was a bit uneasy, his hair was a little lighter shade than the woman next to him but it wasn't by much. The brown suit he was wearing made me think he worked for a big company, or maybe he owned it.

"Um, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, we must have the wrong address." The woman said and smiled gently at me. "We're looking for Sasuke."

"Oh, yeah." I turned away. "Sasuke!"

"Just a second."

He came running over and stopped by my side. "What's up?"

"These guys are here to see you."

I turned to the woman and she seemed surprised to see him and she looked to the man in the suit next to her. "It's him." She whispered happily as her voice cracked before looking back to us.

Sasuke looked to them and I saw the confusion on his face. "Uh, have we met?"

"Only when you were a baby." The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sasuke...this might be a surprise to you but...we're your parents." The woman said as tears came to her eyes. "And this is your brother Itachi." She gestured to the man on her other side. "I'm Mikoto, this is your father Fugaku." She gripped the man's hand.

"No...you can't be." I could see how Sasuke seemed taken aback.

"Sasuke, please let us explain."

"There's nothing to explain, I don't want anything to do with you." Sasuke stepped back when Mikoto made a move to reach out for him.

"Go away." When I gazed at Sasuke, I could see he was shaking.

"Sasuke, just listen to what we have to say." Itachi pleaded.

"I said no." Sasuke deadpanned and walked away before he grabbed his jacket and left his home by going through the garage.

"I knew this would happen." Sasuke's father, Fugaku, said.

"He's bitter about it, isn't he?" I noticed that Sasuke's mother had directed the question at me.

"Yeah, he is." I stated sadly. "He's really hurt, you guys abandoned him-"

"We didn't abandon him." She cut me off.

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't abandon Sasuke, he was taken from us." My eyes widened.

* * *

I had found Sasuke at the beach after he replied to my text when I asked him where he was. He was just staring at the water as the sun began to set on the horizon, it would have been a romantic moment had Sasuke not been upset.

"Sasuke." I called him as I went to stand by his side.

"If you're going to tell me to go talk to them, you can forget it."

"But Sasuke they have a valid reason." I grabbed his arm.

He jerked his arm out of my hold. "I don't care what their reason is!" He yelled.

"But Sasuke-"

"Whatever they have to say isn't going to take away all the years of pain I went through." He gritted through his teeth and clenched his fists. "As far as I'm concerned, they don't have an excuse."

"Sasuke look at me." When he didn't I shifted my stance and placed my hand against his cheek and turned his head towards me. "Sasuke, you can't hide from them forever."

"I don't want to talk to them."

"Why?"

"I just..." He trailed off as his face showed sadness and even...fear?

"Are you afraid to talk to them?" His silence was all that I needed to know that my assumption was right.

"Well I don't know what will happen, I don't know what they will say."

"Well you'll never know if you don't give them a chance."

"I don't want to, I feel like I can't bring myself to."

"Just think about it." I told him. "Come on, let's head back."

He was a little hesitant, but I pulled him and he followed me. The streets seemed empty, though technically they were and that surprised me. The sun had nearly set leaving only a light glow of orange over us. I smiled at the sight as I hugged Sasuke's arm tighter.

"Well look who we have here."

Sasuke and I stopped and turned to see Hideo, but he wasn't alone, out from the alleyways came his gang members. There were about ten of them, and they had us surrounded not to mention outnumbered.

"You two should learn to stay off the streets at this time, this is when my crew comes out to play." Hideo snickered as he walked towards us.

"Sasuke." I shook as Sasuke wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at my ex.

"The same thing I've wanted since I met you." Hideo snapped his fingers and his crew moved in on us.

Two of them grabbed me while three of the others grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke struggled against their hold but they had him beaten in strength and forced him to his knees. Hideo stood in front of Sasuke and leaned down to him and gave a smirk before standing up. "Back away." He told the three who held onto Sasuke.

"You and me, right here." Hideo said as Sasuke got to his feet.

My eyes widened when Hideo threw the first punch which Sasuke easily dodged. Hideo growled and kicked at him but Sasuke ducked and maneuvered around Hideo before using his elbow to make a powerful blow to his back.

Hideo fell to the ground and gave a frustrated yell as he jumped to his feet and ran at Sasuke, I saw Sasuke bend his knees before he knocked Hideo back with a blow to his jaw using only the base of his palm. Maybe we would get out of this alive.

"Come on Hideo!" One of the men at my side shouted. "You're losing it man."

"Shut the fuck up." Hideo stated and wiped his mouth. "I know what I'm doing."

The fight continued and I couldn't watch as the fight got more serious, I was nervous about what could happen and who would come out the victor. When it seemed that Sasuke would win Hideo started chuckling.

Sasuke seemed confused as Hideo turned to me and my eyes widened. He nodded to one of the guys and he chuckled and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. I felt the gun be pressed into the side of my head as Sasuke looked at me with fear evident in his eyes.

I started shaking as I felt tears begin to sting at my eyes.

"Looks like we have ourselves a predicament." Hideo smirked. "From here, the choice you make will determine Sakura's future."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't fight back." Hideo demanded as he walked forward, he stopped in front of Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Are you that weak that you have to resort to using Sakura against me?"

"Shut up." Hideo growled.

He raised his fist and punched Sasuke in the jaw which made him stumble backwards. I flinched as Hideo didn't let up and continued to beat on Sasuke, I wanted to scream out to make them stop, but I couldn't find my voice.

Sasuke stood shakily on his feet but Hideo didn't give him a chance to recover. He only repeated his blows and I could see the blood on Sasuke's lip as well as the bruises that covered his arms and his cheeks.

Hideo suddenly raised his leg and kicked Sasuke in the abdomen. I tried to break free from the hold the guys had on me but their grip was too tight.

_Sasuke!_

Sasuke fell to his knees with one of his arms clutched around his stomach as his other braced him against the ground.

_This is all my fault!_

Sasuke was knocked back to the ground when Hideo brought his knee to his jaw and I felt my tears falling down my face.

"Come on Sasuke!" Hideo laughed. "You're really going to let yourself die because of that little bitch." He gestured to me while Sasuke got to his feet. "She makes you weak."

"If that's the case, then why do you keep going after her?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth as blood rain down his lip.

"Shut up!" Then Hideo used his shoulder to tackle Sasuke which sent him falling to the ground.

"Is that the best come back you have?" Sasuke said as he made a move to get up but Hideo only went after him again.

"Stop it!" I screamed as two of Hideo's friends held me back from trying to help him. "Leave him alone!" I didn't care about the gun pointed at me at this point.

I watched in horror as Hideo kicked Sasuke who was already withering in pain on the ground. I heard Sasuke groan as he tried to stand up, only to have Hideo bring his fist to punch him in the jaw again, which knocked him back. I felt tears leaking from my eyes as I saw Sasuke be beaten down, I can't stand to watch this anymore.

"Get up and fight Sasuke!" I yelled as Sasuke sat up and knelt on one of his knees. "Don't worry about me!"

"Sakura." I heard him call my name gently despite the pain he was in. "I can't..."

"Damn it! Just do it!" My eyes widened when I saw Hideo pull out a knife.

He must have seen my reaction since he turned just as Hideo lunged at him with the blade poised to strike.

"Sasuke!"

Hideo had Sasuke lying on his back as the knife was lodged in his shoulder. There was the sound of sirens in the distance as Hideo twisted the knife causing Sasuke to cry out in pain.

"No!" I screamed as Hideo's gang dropped me to the ground. I ran over to Sasuke as Hideo gave him one final kick to his side and I dropped to my knees by him.

"Hideo! Come on we have to go!" The gang of men took off running leaving their leader.

Hideo glared at me as I sat on the ground at his feet.

"I'll get you Sakura, just you wait." Then he was gone.

The sirens I heard earlier were coming closer but I ignored them. I glanced down at Sasuke who was lying on his side, his eyes were slightly open as blood dripped from his mouth. The blood from the wound in his shoulder was already staining the ground and I could feel my tears falling down my face.

I grabbed a hold of his hand as he squeezed it to give me some form of comfort.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"It's not your fault." I heard him say as he tried to fight off the pain he was feeling.

"Stop saying that!" I cried out. "It is all my fault!"

"Sakura, don't blame yourself." He gave a weak smile before his eyes closed as the grip he had on my hand loosened.

"Sasuke!" I shook him but he didn't move. "Sasuke! Please, don't do this to me!"

"Wake up!" I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my fists as police cars appeared suddenly. Some of them got out of their cars as some called on the radio for an ambulance. One of the officers came running over to me and I turned to him.

"Please help him!"

* * *

"Tell me the truth Tsunade, how is he?"

"Sakura its not good." She paused and gave a small sigh. "He took quite a beating, his injuries are more severe compared to the last time he was here."

I shook a little as she said this.

"If they keep this up, they're going to end up killing him."

I placed my hand against my mouth as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Where are his parents?" Tsunade asked me.

"They're on their way." I replied to her question, I knew Sasuke would be mad at me for what I did, but what else am I supposed to do?

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"Yeah, they flipped out so I'm pretty sure they'll be here quickly."

"What about Naruto?"

"I called him too."

I was right about Sasuke's parents and his brother as they came rushing through the doors and came to a stop by Tsunade's side.

"How is he?" Mikoto asked frantically.

"Ma'am please calm down." Tsunade said. "Sasuke is in pretty bad shape."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"At this point I'm not sure."

A nurse suddenly came running over. "Tsunade, Sasuke's awake."

"What? He shouldn't be awake yet."

"But he is."

"That's no surprise, I mean it wouldn't be the first time he was put in this condition."

All of us turned to see Naruto, I smiled at him since I was glad that he came.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke didn't exactly have a great childhood, he's gotten into fights before and some of them got pretty bloody so he's probably used to them by now." Naruto looked at the three who he had not seen before but I told him they who they were and why they were here when I called him. "So you're Sasuke's parents?"

"Yes." Mikoto nodded.

"Let's get one thing straight, if you think you can just walk into his life and expect things to go the way you want you better just leave right now."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Fugaku asked in a stern voice.

"I'm Sasuke's best friend, do you know how long it took me to get him to even consider me an acquaintance, or even talk to me for that matter?" Naruto stated. "He's lived his life not knowing what it was like to be cared for, I know you want to be apart of his life, but you need to know that he might not let you no matter what your reason is."

"If we could just talk to Sasuke maybe he'd understand, you can be there too, we have nothing to hide." Mikoto explained to him.

"That's up to him, but if you hurt him again, I swear I'll-"

"We won't." And Naruto only nodded.

We all walked to the room Sasuke was in and saw that he was staring up at the ceiling, his shirt was gone revealing his torso and the bandages that covered his shoulder. The bruises on his abdomen were also exposed and I had to cringe at the sight. Sasuke's bed was angled upwards so he wasn't lying completely flat on his back and when we entered the room he turned to look at us, his face had a few bandages as well.

"What are you doing here?" He directed the question at the people who claimed they were his parents.

"We were worried about you." Fugaku said.

"Well don't be, I don't need pity from you." He said in a strained voice.

"Sasuke!" I said sternly and walked over to him. "You can't hide from this anymore, so shut up and listen to what they have to say."

He seemed surprised by what I said, not just him but Tsunade, Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi did as well. I turned to them. "What?" I had a frown on my face.

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

Sasuke sighed and lifted his hands up to place them against his face. "You have twenty minutes but that's all I'm giving you."

"That's plenty of time." Fugaku stated.

"Sasuke...when you were born, there were some complications with your birth, so you had to stay at the hospital until you were two months old." Fugaku explained and paused for a few seconds.

"Get on with it." Sasuke said annoyed.

"The day we went to the hospital to take you home, we discovered that someone had taken you from the hospital without our knowledge." Mikoto continued.

"Are you telling me that I was kidnapped?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well yeah, we searched everywhere for you but you were nowhere to be found." Itachi said.

"So how did you end up finding me? And why should I believe you're my parents anyway?"

"A DNA test will prove that, and how we found you well, the guy that took you slipped up." Fugaku said. "It was my business partner that kidnapped you, he wasn't very fond of me because I wasn't running the company the way he wanted."

"We heard him talking about what he did with someone on the phone, probably his girlfriend or something."

I saw Sasuke's expression change several times as they told him the story.

"When he was convicted, he was interrogated, but he was a defiant little devil, he refused to divulge where he had taken you." Fugaku said. "Only through bribery were we able to get any information. We did everything we could to get him to talk and when he finally did, it had been years later and you were no longer at the orphanage."

"But how did you end up coming here?" Sasuke asked.

"We talked to the woman at the orphanage, she said you kept in touch with her and she was reluctant to give out your information but after we proved to her that we were your parents and after explaining to her what happened, she agreed to tell us where you were."

Sasuke looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Sasuke." Mikoto reached out to touch his hand and he flinched away.

I gestured for Sasuke's parents to step into the hall outside Sasuke's room, Itachi followed us out as well.

"Look, why don't you guys stay at my place for a few days, I think Sasuke needs some time for this to sink in."

"Yeah I guess." Mikoto murmured with a sad expression.

"It'll be alright Mikoto." Fugaku wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I hope so." After she said that I could see that she was crying.

_I have to get Sasuke to let them into his life.

* * *

_

A week had gone by since Sasuke was released from the hospital and he hadn't talked to anyone, not even to me, he just went on long walks alone and sometimes he wouldn't come home until midnight. I was worried about him, I knew he was still struggling with what his parents had told him. I don't if he was having trouble accepting it but I do know it was nagging at him and he was more than likely afraid and confused.

I sighed as I walked over to Sasuke's place, I hadn't seen him leave his house today so maybe he wasn't going to just take off again. I was surprised to see his garage open and he was working on the car he was being paid to fix.

"Sasuke."

"What?" He used a tool to tighten a few things before slamming the hood shut and turning to me.

"Are you ever going to talk to them again?"

"I don't know."

"Sasuke you can't keep doing this."

"What the hell do you know? Nobody knows what I'm going through, you can't expect me to just talk to them now that they suddenly showed up in my life, so please just fuckin' drop it." He yelled at me which I was taken aback by.

I could feel tears stinging at my eyes and I could see the regret in his. I turned to run but he caught my wrist and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry Sakura...I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

The sincerity in his voice didn't give me any doubts but the tears still fell anyway and I started to shake.

"I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter. "But if you were me you would know why I can't just accept them."

"I want to know, help me understand Sasuke." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"It's not something a person like you can understand, you grew up with parents, you grew up with people that loved you and cared for you."

I was about to say something but he continued talking.

"I grew up in an orphanage, I grew up not being loved or cared for, the woman at the orphanage...she gave me attention but it didn't fill the void, when I turned eighteen I lived on the streets for two years before things even got slightly better for me." He took in a shaky inhale of breath. "So unless you grew up with the same past as I did, unless you grew up without parents...you can never understand." I saw the he had shed a few tears but as he clenched his fists more tears fell from his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug as I cradled his head against my chest. "Sasuke I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Sasuke." We heard someone call his name and we turned to see his parents and his brother standing there.

Sasuke turned away and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sasuke, we didn't know you had such a rough life." Mikoto walked over to us as Fugaku and Itachi stayed in their spots.

"No one did, except Naruto, but it took me forever to trust him with that information."

"Sasuke we want to be apart of your life."

"I know you do, and I know you're trying, but you have to understand..." He turned to her. "You guys are strangers to me, I can't be expected to just trust someone I barely met."

"I can respect that..." She seemed to express some inner thoughts. "How about we start as friends first?" Then she placed her hand out.

Sasuke stared at the hand she offered and bit his lip. "Give us a chance to get to know the real you."

He raised his hand slowly before hesitantly grabbing hers. She smiled warmly at him and I couldn't help but let a smile come to my lips.

"We'll answer any questions you have?"

"I have one." I asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Sasuke told me before that he never got adopted, why?"

"Madara kept an eye on the orphanage and he sent men to make threats to anyone who may have shown any interest in adopting Sasuke." Fugaku said as he stepped forward.

"Man, what a jerk." I frowned as I clenched my fists.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke told me.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when-"

"Sakura!" He yelled and gripped onto my shoulders.

I stop in my rant and stared at him. "What?"

We heard Itachi chuckling and both of us turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"You guys." He smirked. "The relationship you have with each other is funny."

"That's the way we like it." I grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly and I knew he was blushing.

"Sakura." He muttered and I stared up at him to see his face red.

"Aw, am I embarrassing you?"

"Maybe." He gave a quiet response which caused his brother and his mother to laugh and I could only giggle as his blush darkened.

_At least now he can finally build a relationship with the family that he was separated from.  
_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Trust**

"Come on Sakura, I missed out on his whole life, I have to put my big brother duties into action." Itachi smirked.

"I don't know, he might get mad."

"Oh please, him? Get mad at you? I don't think so."

"Well it's not me I'm worried about, he might get mad at you."

"Not if you, Naruto and I do it."

I bit my lip.

"Please Sakura." Itachi grinned as I looked to Sasuke who was spraying Zeus down with the hose to prepare him for his bath.

"Alright, but I know I'm going to regret this."

**A/N So...how was this chapter? Any of you surprised about how this went?**

**I needed to get my ideas flowing in order to write the next chapters of The Asylum and The Rich Kid but I ran into some complications with those but I will update them as soon as I can**. **I updated this so you guys wouldn't be too upset with me for not updating the others. ;)  
**

**Okay...enough of my ranting...please read and review. :D  
**


	7. Trust

**Trust**

_It's hard when you're always afraid_

I laid on my side and stared at Sasuke who was still sleeping, he was laying on his stomach with the blanket only covering him from the waist down and I got a full view of his bare back as well as his arms. I giggled at the view, I can't help but ogle his body, he's too attractive for his own good. His face was turned towards me and I could see his hair was falling into his face so I reached out my hand to brush it away but he moved before I got the chance to.

He moved onto his back and raised his hands to face, a habit of his I noticed, and brought them down before looking over to me. I smiled at him and I couldn't resist saying what I said next. "You snore."

"Shut up." He gave a small smirk to show his amusement at my statement.

I giggled at him as he frowned and sat up before leaning over me. I made an attempt to get up and run but he held me down and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands. I shuddered at his touch when he reached his other hand out to run it over my arm before traveling down my side and my eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.

"No!" I screamed as he tickled me.

Damn it! My ticklish spots are my weaknesses! I tried to keep myself from laughing but he didn't stop and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sasuke, please stop!" I cried out. "I can't breathe!"

He sat back up and I growled since my hair was in a tangled mess. I lunged at him and knocked him back and held him down on his bed as he struggled against my hold. We were interrupted when the door to his room opened. We looked over and saw Itachi, his eye was twitching as he stared at us. Why? Well the position Sasuke and I are in isn't exactly appropriate, I'm laying on top of him and he was only in a pair of pants, to Itachi Sasuke looked like he wasn't wearing any clothes thanks to the blanket that covered us from our waists down.

"Whoa! This is not what I need to see!" Itachi cringed as he yelled.

"It's not what you think!" Sasuke and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah right." Itachi shook his head and pointed to his eyes. "I'm not blind."

"Shut up!" I yelled and got off Sasuke before jumping off the bed.

"Come on you guys, there's breakfast downstairs."

"Who cooked it?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom did." Then Itachi left.

I saw Sasuke's expression change.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I don't know," He murmured.

"Is it the fact that this whole family thing is new to you?" I smiled softly at him.

"Kind of."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up as he stood to his feet. I went to his closet and threw him a white shirt which he caught and slipped on with ease. I walked over to stand in front of him. "You never gave me my good morning kiss." I grinned.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Why should I?"

I pouted and he only sighed with a smirk on his lips. "Fine."

He leaned down and his lips covered mine in a passionate kiss, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. But I got a little nervous when he licked my lip, a sign he was asking permission to let his tongue enter my mouth. I've never kissed anyone like that before, but I opened my mouth deciding it was now or never and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. As his tongue battled with mine I clenched my eyes shut, hoping he didn't think I was a horrible kisser.

When he pulled away I looked at him waiting for him to say I was bad at it, but he smirked. "You know, you're a good kisser." That made me blush. "Why does that embarrass you? Its a compliment."

"I know, but that was a first for me." I said the blush not leaving my face. "I've never kissed like that before."

"Really?" He smirked. "Could have fooled me."

I punched him in the arm for that remark.

* * *

I knew Sasuke felt a little awkward sitting at the table with his parents and his brother, the silence wasn't doing any justice and I wanted to break it. But unfortunately I didn't have any conversation starters, damn it, I think I need to work on that.

Sasuke just stared at his plate and moved around the scrambled eggs with his fork and I saw Mikoto stare at him sadly.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Don't you like them?" She asked.

I looked to Sasuke.

"Huh?" He looked up at her. "Oh no, its not that...its just..." He paused and glanced back at his plate. "...I'm not used to eating this, I mean, I've never had it before."

"Well, get used to it." Mikoto grinned. "I'm going to be making it for you for the next week."

"She's serious." Fugaku put in as he set the newspaper he was reading, aside. "Don't let her fool you."

I don't think anyone else saw it. But I think Sasuke's lip twitched, almost as if he was about to smile and I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Sasuke and I were heading out to the mall, his parents and brother had gone to the store saying they wanted to have a big dinner party for Sasuke to celebrate his past birthday which they missed. I was sitting at a table waiting for Sasuke since he went to get us something to drink, I wasn't really that hungry and neither was he so we settled for a beverage instead.

"Well Sakura, didn't expect to see you here."

I turned my head to see a girl I have hated since the day I met her. Hikari, the snobbish popular girl that I met in high school, she sounded the same as ever and not to mention she dressed the same as well. She wore a short white skirt and a white and blue striped spaghetti strap shirt that was see through. Her blond hair was in a pony tail, the same kind of hairstyle she had back then too.

"What do you want?" I asked and stood up.

"Don't get that attitude with me you little bitch." She growled.

"I can't believe after all these years, you're still the same stuck up bitch you always were." I stated.

"Excuse me, you dare talk to me that way."

"Yes I do." I smirked. "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

She brushed off my comment. "Whatever Sakura. You're still the same loser you were back in high school." She smirked. "And I bet you're dating some ugly loser too."

I was about to say something when someone spoke up.

"Is there a problem here?" Sasuke said as he came up behind me after he set the drinks he had on the table I was sitting at.

I saw Hikari's eyes light up when she saw him, great she's going to be just like Karin. "No, there's no problem, but I don't believe we've met."

"Yeah, you're right we haven't." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, do you come here often? Maybe we could hang out sometime." She smiled slyly and I had to resist the urge to claw her eyes out.

"Sorry but I'm already in a relationship."

"Oh, who's the girl?" Hikari asked rather angrily.

Sasuke placed his arm around my shoulder and Hikari's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious?"

"I am serious."

"Why don't you ditch the freak?"

"You know I should." Sasuke turned and grabbed the drinks and handed me one. "Come on Sakura."

"Where are you going?"

"Ditching the freak." He looked at her and her eyes widened before her face heated up with embarrassment.

I giggled as we walked away, I couldn't help but grab Sasuke's arm and pull him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Hn," He smirked and kissed me back.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked and took a drink from the water bottle Sasuke gave me.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged but stopped when I spotted Hikari following us. I turned to Sasuke and nudged him.

"She's following us." I pouted.

"Oh great." Sasuke muttered.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and we threw away our drinks before running through the mall with Hikari right behind us.

I pulled Sasuke into a clothing shop but Hikari must have seen us go in, so I dragged Sasuke towards the back into one of the dressing rooms and shut the door, I just hope no one saw us go in together. Sasuke peered over the top of the door since I couldn't see because I was so short.

"Is she out there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's looking around for us."

"Why the hell is she coming after us anyway?" I stated in an angry whisper.

"I don't know but I'm starting to get ticked off from all of these girls."

"Does that include me?" I frowned.

"You know what I mean Sakura."

He turned to me with a smirk on his lips and I could only grin but he stepped towards me and I backed away. I didn't get far since he pushed me against the wall of the confined space in the dressing room. He leaned down and kissed me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't resist kissing him back. I blushed when he moved from my lips and let his trail down my neck, I gave out a low moan when he kissed a sensitive spot on my neck.

"Sasuke." I whispered breathlessly. "We're going to get caught."

"Yeah, you keep moaning like that and we will." I felt him smirk against my neck.

He pulled away as my blush darkened, his last comment made me think of perverted thoughts and I couldn't help it.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

I turned red again. "Some very inappropriate things." I murmured.

He smirked. "Sakura, you're such a pervert."

"Shut up." I growled.

"Come on, we should get out of here."

"Please." I muttered as Sasuke peered over the door again, I saw his head move back and forth in a slow movement.

"Is she still there?"

"No I think she's gone." He glanced around again and quickly opened the door and both of us ran out.

After we made it outside the shop, Sasuke grabbed my hand and we continued to walk. I was still blushing after what happened in the dressing room and I could tell Sasuke was smirking since he managed to embarrass me. I poked him in the side and he flinched away from me before we continued walking.

"Hey." I turned when someone said that.

I growled when I saw it was Hikari again. Damn it, why can't she just leave us alone?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

Sasuke squeezed my hand to assure me everything would be okay, but I was still pretty pissed.

"I wasn't talking to you." She pushed me aside as my hand dropped from his.

She got close to Sasuke as he backed away. "Now, I think you owe me an apology for what you said earlier."

"Why? You didn't bother apologizing for talking shit to my girlfriend."

"Why are you even dating her? She's such a loser." Hikari stated. "You could do so much better." She grabbed his hand and I saw that he snatched his arm away from her.

I looked at Sasuke as he stared at Hikari. I felt so stupid, why is Sasuke dating me? He deserves so much better, but he got stuck with me. I glanced down at the ground as I felt tears brimming my eyes.

Hikari continued to talk. "In high school, no one liked her, except for those pathetic people she called her friends."

I flinched.

"You know what." I heard Sasuke speak so I looked up.

"What, you're going to tell me I'm right?" Hikari gave a smug smirk.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned and my eyes widened.

I felt my heart race.

"I'm sick and tired of girls like you thinking you are the hottest person out in the world. Well you're not, frankly, you dress like you're a fuckin' slut and I'm pretty sure you have fucked a lot of guys before they dumped your sorry ass." I was surprised Sasuke was saying these things. "I am with Sakura because she understands me, to me she is beautiful and I don't care what anyone says because they don't know shit about me or Sakura."

"Why you!" Hikari shouted.

"Aside from that, the only loser I see around here is you so piss off before I really give you something to whine about cause believe me I'm being very nice right now."

Hikari took off in a huff and I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. He turned to see there were a lot of people staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He glared and they all continued on their way with their eyes cast towards the floor.

I wrapped my arms around myself as Sasuke walked over to me. He pulled me to his chest and I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my fingers. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I don't know." My voice cracked.

"Hey, don't listen to what she said." He hugged me tighter.

"But she's right, you can do better than me."

"Why? What's wrong with being with you?" He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I just don't think I'm good enough for you. I mean after all the shit I got you into, why are you still with me?" I asked.

"Because I want to be." He stated. "You should know it too." He leaned down to kiss me and as his lips brushed mine I felt a tear escape my eye and it only fell because Sasuke really touched my heart with his words.

There were some words that I wanted to say to him, but I'm afraid he might think I was saying them too soon, but I repeated them in my head, even if he couldn't hear them.

_I love you._

* * *

I stared Itachi with a disbelieving look. We were sitting outside as all of our friends talked or messed around with each other. My parents and Sasuke's parents were inside cooking the dinner that we would feast on for Sasuke's late birthday.

"Come on Sakura, I missed out on his whole life, I have to put my big brother duties into action." Itachi smirked.

"I don't know, he might get mad."

"Oh please, him? Get mad at you? I don't think so."

"Well it's not me I'm worried about, he might get mad at you."

"Not if you, Naruto and I do it."

I bit my lip.

"Please Sakura." Itachi grinned as I looked to Sasuke who was spraying Zeus down with the hose to prepare him for his bath.

"Alright, but I know I'm going to regret this."

Itachi grinned and called Naruto over, the blond came running and stopped when Itachi and I stood up.

"What's up guys?"

Itachi explained to Naruto what we were going to do and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

We went to Sasuke's garage and grabbed a few buckets that we found and went into the house to fill them up. My parents and Mikoto and Fugaku raised a brow at what we were doing.

"Uh, so what are you guys up to?" My dad asked me.

"We're going to dump these on Sasuke." I grinned.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scolded him.

"Oh mom, you know it'll be funny."

"I agree." Fugaku said. "This I've got to see." My father nodded.

My mother and Mikoto sighed. "I didn't think we married children." Mikoto muttered to my mom and she only giggled.

We grabbed the buckets and walked outside with Fugaku and my father right behind us. They stood at the front door as we ran over to Sasuke. He was about to put some soap on Zeus when he turned to us, we flipped the buckets as he raised his hands to block his face but he still got the majority of the water all over his head and clothes.

He lowered his hands as his eye was twitching. "What the fucking hell?" He was about to take a step forward but Zeus jumped at him and knocked him down into the mud. He growled and stood up as he muttered a few words that we couldn't hear, he threw off his shirt and shoes as he walked towards the door of his home. I ran after him as he passed the kitchen and I saw Mikoto stare at him.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered as he headed up the stairs to go to his room.

My mother and Mikoto came over to me as we watched Sasuke go up the stairs and then they turned to me.

"I didn't expect him to fall into the mud." I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh boy." Mikoto muttered as Fugaku and my dad came back.

"Where's Naruto and Itachi?" I asked them.

"Hiding, they know Sasuke is mad and are afraid he will go after them."

"I should go talk to him." I said as I headed up the stairs.

I assume they all went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner.

I got to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door but there was no response. "Sasuke." I called softly and opened the door.

There was the sound of running water and I turned to the bathroom. Sasuke must be taking a shower, I walked over to his bed and sat down to wait. It was about ten minutes later that the door opened up and Sasuke walked out only wearing a pair of black jeans. His torso was left bare as a towel wrapped around his shoulders, he lifted one side of it to dry his hair and he looked up with a surprised stare.

"Are you mad?"

He hesitated for a few seconds. "No." He finally said. "But what possessed you guys to do that to me."

"Itachi said it was his brotherly duty." I giggled.

"I should have known, though I would have believed you if you said it was Naruto's idea." He smirked.

"I'm sorry we did that to you." He walked over to his closer and grabbed a black shirt that was similar to the white one he wore before, the sleeves were torn off. He slipped it on and turned back to me as I stood up.

"You missy, owe me an apology."

"Oh do I?" I grinned.

He came to stand in front of me and I reached up to kiss him on the lips, I pulled away and stepped back but he shook his head and grabbed my arms and moved me back into the position I was in and kissed me again. He ran his tongue against my lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entry, his tongue battled with mine like it had before I couldn't help but inwardly grin.

We pulled away from our kiss to catch our breaths and he left another kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me out of his room. We came downstairs and Sasuke was bombarded by his parents and our friends as they shouted Happy Birthday.

"Uh...I don't think that was necessary."

"Oh but I think it was." Mikoto grinned.

Sasuke shrugged.

We all sat down at the tables that they had set up in the kitchen after Mikoto had given everyone their plates. Just as we were about to start eating the doorbell rang and Sasuke stood. "I'll get it."

When he left I turned to Ino who was sitting next to me and we began to chat.

"So how have you and Sasuke been doing?" She asked me.

"Uh...fine." I blushed.

"You're hiding something from me girl, aren't you?" Ino grinned slyly.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"You're such a liar Sakura." She giggled. "Come on spill some juicy details."

"Well, Sasuke gave me my first...French kiss." I blushed again.

"Are you serious?" She squealed which earned some questioning looks from the others at the table.

"Ino shut up." I whispered harshly.

"Sorry. But I'm surprised, you said you would never kiss anyone open mouthed." She laughed.

"Yeah well, I was just afraid I would be bad at it, but Sasuke said I'm a good kisser." I giggled.

"Aw, isn't he sweet." She smirked.

As the time started to pass, I noticed Sasuke wasn't back yet and truthfully I was beginning to get worried. I stood from my seat and walked to the front door. I saw that it was open and when I stepped outside I kicked something. Kneeling down, I picked up a cell phone and it belonged to Sasuke. I was about to call out for my parents but I suddenly saw Sasuke come walking up the driveway. He seemed like he was lost, so I ran out the door to him.

I hugged him tightly as I glanced at his face. He seemed worried about something.

"Sasuke are you alright? Who was at the door."

When he didn't answer I placed my hand against his cheek then he flinched before staring at me with a look of surprise. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He shook his head and walked passed me to head into the house.

He didn't head back to the kitchen, but he went upstairs instead. I watched his retreating back until he vanished into the darkness of the top floor of his home.

Something is definitely bothering him, but what could it be?

* * *

After I had convinced Naruto and the others to leave, I told Mikoto and Fugaku that they could stay at my place for the night, I needed to talk to Sasuke alone. He has been acting strange ever since he went to answer the door earlier this evening.

I went upstairs to see Sasuke lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, something about the way he stared off into the empty space made me think that whatever was on his mind was pretty bad. I walked over to him and laid down on the mattress next to him. "Sasuke." I called him.

"What?" He questioned barely above a whisper.

"I know something is bothering you."

"There isn't anything."

"I know you're lying."

"Just drop it." He turned on his side so his back was facing me.

"Fine." I muttered and left his room.

I walked down to the living room before living Sasuke's place and headed back to mine. He was being a complete jerk, how am I supposed to help him if he acts like that? As soon as I got home, Sasuke's parents and his brother greeted me and they immediately questioned me about Sasuke and how he was doing.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." I stated sadly. "He won't talk to me."

Fugaku was about to say something to me when we suddenly heard loud crashing noises along with glass breaking from outside. We ran out the door and sprinted over to Sasuke's place, and when we got there we saw that the door had been kicked in, not to mention the windows in the front had been broken out.

"Sasuke!" I yelled for him and ran inside with Fugaku and Itachi right behind me.

Itachi grabbed me to make me stop as Fugaku checked all the rooms, checking for any signs of an intruder. He came back as a forlorn look adorned his facial features, I began to shake when Sasuke wasn't with him.

"Someone has taken him."

* * *

I tried to stay calm as the police officers and investigators looked around Sasuke's home, but I couldn't help but think that Hideo was behind this. I wouldn't put it past the asshole, I mean he nearly killed Sasuke before now he was back to finish the job. But then again, something tells me Hideo and his gang weren't the only ones in on this whole mess.

My mother hugged me tightly as I felt a few tears fall down my face. I'm scared, I don't know where Sasuke is or how he's even doing, whoever broke into his house had to have come for a reason but I don't know what.

"Sakura." My father called me as my mother released me from her embrace.

"Yeah."

"They'll find him, just give it some time."

"We don't have time. Who knows what could be happening to him right now." I cried out. "I feel so useless, I can't even..." I trailed off.

He pulled me into his arms and embraced me as I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

I sat on my bed as I held onto one of Sasuke's shirts, his scent still lingered on it and it was the only thing that comforted me at this point. It had been nearly a week since Sasuke suddenly disappeared and I wasn't taking this all to well.

Everyday since then, I have thought about nothing but Sasuke. I lifted my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before burying my head into my arms. My shoulders began to shake as I cried again, my parents had tried cheering me up but nothing they did worked. Ino had tried taking me out to hang with our friends but I couldn't focus on anything else except Sasuke. Sasuke's parents were taking this pretty hard too, they didn't know what to do.

I nearly jumped when my phone started ringing. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed it, the number was unfamiliar but I decided to answer it anyway, maybe it was one of the investigators or the police with an update on their search.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Sakura?" The voice whispered.

That voice.

"Babe."

Is it really...

...him...?

"Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Are you okay?" I shouted at him.

"Sakura, please stay quiet."

"Sasuke what's going on?"

"I don't have a lot of time to talk." He told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura look...I haven't been completely honest with you, there are some things about my past that I should have told you before."

"There he is!" I heard someone yell on Sasuke's end of the line.

There was the sound of gunshots. "Sasuke!"

"Go talk to Naruto, he knows about everything." He said very quickly. "I'll try and call again but..."

There were several more gunshots. "I have to go." Then the line went dead.

"Sasuke!" I yelled before I let the phone drop from my hand.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Deception**

"Naruto what is it that Sasuke is involved with?"

"He isn't supposed to be apart of it anymore, but I assume they came after him again."

"Who did?"

"The gang that Sasuke used to be a member of." He stated with a sad expression.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

**A/N I will update my other stories really soon, I'm just a little busy, but here's this chapter for you.**

**What do you think?**


	8. Deception

**Deception**

_You lied to me_

I had to talk to Naruto_, _what I heard from Sasuke two days before was really starting to worry me. I asked everyone to meet me at my house so I could reveal what Sasuke told me and so we could all be there to hear what Naruto has to say about this. Sasuke said Naruto knows about everything, but what exactly had Sasuke been hiding from me this entire time we've been together. I just hope he's okay, those gunshots I heard...what if he...?

I shook my head. I can't think like that, Sasuke has to be alive...he just has to be...

But...

...The more I thought about it.

The more I began to believe he wouldn't be coming back, whoever was after Sasuke, they may have already did what they came to do...

Sasuke could be...

Dead.

* * *

Naruto stared at me as I told him about what I heard from Sasuke. He seemed surprised, but I could also sense his uneasiness as he paced the room and that's when I knew he was hiding something. Sasuke's parents and my parents were sitting around the living room of my home with Zeus sitting by Mikoto and Shelly in my mother's lap. Ino and the others were also here, but I wasn't paying any attention to them since I was too focused on Naruto's expression.

"I know you're hiding something." I said to him.

He remained silent.

"Naruto what is it that Sasuke is involved with?"

"He isn't supposed to be apart of it anymore, but I assume they came after him again."

"Who did?"

"The gang that Sasuke used to be a member of." He stated with a sad expression.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Mikoto asked as her eyes widened just like mine had.

"Look, Sasuke has made some mistakes in his past that he isn't proud of." Naruto stated. "Without having proper guidance he made bad decisions. When he was sixteen the gang initiated him, but he couldn't go out a whole lot since he was at the orphanage and the staff kept track of the whereabouts of all the kids they took in."

I tried to take in all the information.

"When he turned eighteen, he lived on the streets for two years as part of that gang, and that was before I met him." He paused and looked at me. "It took me awhile to get him to talk or even just to notice I existed."

"How did he end up telling you about all of this?" Fugaku asked.

"I told him I would help him get out of the gang." Naruto began to pace the room. "Do you remember when I told you Sasuke has been in some fights that got bloody that day he was in the hospital?"

"Yeah." Fugaku nodded.

"He and I got into a fight with the gang members, Sasuke had been trying to leave the gang for awhile after what happened with..." He trailed off.

"With what?"

"Sakura...Sasuke has had more than one relationship, the one he told you about and the one he didn't." I was taken by surprise, Sasuke lied to me about his the relationships he had had. I am curious now as to what else he has hidden from me.

"What happened with the other girl?" I asked hesitantly, I was afraid to know the answer.

"They found out about her and they had her killed."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"I can guarantee, they found out about you and they threatened to hurt you so Sasuke didn't have a choice but to go with them." He clenched his fists. "But if he's trying to fight against them now that means..." His eyes widened.

We heard a sound that clicked. "Very good Naruto." We turned to see who had spoken and when Naruto saw who it was he seemed like he froze.

"Orochimaru." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"Long time no see." The man whom Naruto identified as Orochimaru said with a dark chuckle.

"All of you outside." He gestured with the gun he had in his hands.

"I'd listen to him if I were you."

My heart froze as Hideo appeared next to his side. "Sakura. I see you've met my good friend Orochimaru."

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"I suppose you're wondering how we know each other?" I didn't say anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

I heard Zeus growling and Hideo only scoffed at him.

"You see, the day I fought Sasuke, something about his fighting style seemed familiar to me." He smirked. "Then I realized..." He paused. "We had the same teacher."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Orochimaru is my gang's head leader, just as he was Sasuke's leader." This has to be a lie.

Hideo stepped forward and reached out and grabbed my arm, he had a strong grip and I cringed in pain as I whimpered. Zeus growled and barked before lunging at Hideo and biting him in the arm, he yelled and snatched his arm back as Zeus dropped his hold. Zeus made a move to go at him again and I flinched when I heard the sound of a gunshot before Zeus's whine filled my ears.

"No!" Zeus backed away with a limp in his leg and I could see blood. I tried to go after him but Hideo stopped me by grabbing me again and pulling me towards the door. Orochimaru gestured for the others to follow. "Let's go now!" He demanded.

As Hideo shoved me out the door he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Just you wait till later on Sakura, I'm going to give you the ride of a lifetime." I felt tears stinging at my eyes before they fell down my face.

"Just you wait until Sasuke gets here you bastard." I gritted through my teeth, I hope Sasuke would get here soon, otherwise...well I don't even want to think about that.

"You might want to stop counting on him Sakura." Orochimaru spoke up. "Sasuke was shot down by two of my men." He smirked. "Its a shame they weren't able to recover a body."

"Why?"

"He tumbled down a cliff from what I heard." I saw him shrug. "Oh well, I would have liked to have him back in my gang, but that's the way life works."

No he can't be!

"You're lying." I heard my voice crack as a blindfold was placed over my eyes. He has to be lying!

"I don't lie, only when its necessary." Then I was shoved into a car or van or whatever, I don't know what the hell it was.

Sasuke...

...please...you can't be...

This can't be happening!

* * *

I felt the car stop and the door opened suddenly before I was roughly pulled out. I heard Naruto struggling with whoever had a hold of him as did Neji and Shikamaru. I was pushed to the ground and the blindfold was taken from my face. I looked around at my friends and parents, Mikoto and my mother were near tears and Fugaku and my dad were trying their best to calm them down. I glanced around the building we were in and it looked like a worn down warehouse.

"Why have you brought us here?" I asked when I looked up to Orochimaru.

"Hideo brought you here so he could have his fun, the rest are here as insurance in case you manage to escape and try to alert the police." He told me. "I have to plan ahead in my profession." He chuckled. "I guess Sasuke should have planned ahead so you guys wouldn't be in this predicament."

Hideo smirked and grabbed my arm which forced me to my feet.

"Leave her alone." My father stood up to come at him but Orochimaru raised his gun and fired it.

"Daddy!" I watched him fall to the ground clutching his leg where he was shot and I could see the faint presence of blood, but that soon turned into an overflow.

He yelled out in pain and I wanted to run over to him but Hideo was blocking my way.

"Hideo, hurry up and take her and do whatever you please."

He nodded. "Don't mind if I do." Then he dragged me from the warehouse towards the office of the building. He slammed the door shut and shoved me to the floor, it was dark and cold, and the only light came from the moon outside the window. I backed away from him until my back hit the wall behind me, I could feel my tears falling down my face as Hideo stepped towards me.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" He chuckled. "I'll make you scream my name." He grabbed my hair and made me look at him. "And I'll make you cry for mercy."

"No." My voice cracked.

"Yes." He smiled slyly and knelt down to me as his hold on my hair loosened, he tore my shirt open and ripped it from my body. I could feel the cold air wrap around me as a chill ran up my spine.

I tried to cover myself but he pulled me up and slammed me into the wall, I felt dizzy for a few seconds before it passed. He pinned my arms above my head with one of his and reached down to grab something from his pocket. It was rope, which he used to tie my hands together, I could feel the rope dig into my skin and I knew I was going to have marks on my wrists later on. As soon as he finished he moved one of his hands down to cup my breast as he kissed his way down my neck. I tried to squirm out of his hold but he was too strong for me.

"No!" I screamed. "Hideo stop!"

"Fuck no." He growled against my skin.

He moved his hand down to my pants and unzipped them. I attempted to lift my knee to kick him but he pressed his body harder against mine and moved his hand to slid my pants down my hips. I yelled out for help but I knew no one would be coming to help me. Sasuke is gone, my father has been shot, they are being held here because of me and now I'm about to be sexually violated by my bastard of an ex. This is all just a disaster! What the hell do I do? Hideo is finally going to get what he wants from me...

...My virginity.

I could feel my tears falling rapidly down my face and I closed my eyes. He reached his hand up to remove my bra and as soon as my chest was exposed he moved his lips down my chest before placing them on my nipple. His hand returned to my pants and he moved his hand to reach down to touch me in my most delicate spot. He groped me and I could feel him smirk against my chest as he continued to touch me, I felt fear race through my veins and tried not to think about what would happen.

"Stop." I whimpered praying that he would heed my words.

"Quit being such a fucking crybaby."

He removed his hand from my pants and started to unzip his and I could already feel my heart racing. This is it, he's going to...

"Sasuke!" I screamed out of habit, but who am I kidding he isn't coming. "Help!" I cried out.

His hold on me suddenly loosened and I slid down to the floor and huddled myself against the wall. I refused to open my eyes but I couldn't help it when I heard Hideo cry out in pain before a jacket was placed across my chest. There was someone standing in front of me but I couldn't see their face since their back was now facing me, but the figure looked masculine.

"I'll kill you for what you've done." The figure growled murderously.

Hideo charged at the man, but he was just grabbed around the neck and slammed down onto the ground. The man picked Hideo up by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall where he slid down to the floor as a groan of pain escaped his mouth.

"You should learn to keep your dick in your pants."

Hideo was picked up off the ground and tossed to the other side of the room.

"You think you'll kill me, I'll kill you before you get that chance." Hideo chuckled as blood dripped from his lip.

He got to his feet and made an attempt to go at my savior, who I still couldn't identify, but he sighed angrily and pulled something from his pocket. He angled his hand at Hideo's leg and my eyes widened when I heard a gun shot. My ex yelled with pain and tumbled to the floor holding the new wound in his leg.

I saw the man before me move forward and my eyes widened when he stepped into the moonlight. "That's for Zeus."

"I'll get you for this." Hideo gritted through his teeth to hide the fact that he was in pain.

"Sasuke." I whispered to myself but I'm sure that he heard me.

He turned his gaze to me and I felt fear shoot through me. His eyes. They seem so different. Almost...deadly.

He came over to me and knelt down before pulling a hidden blade from the black combat boots he wore and cut the rope from my wrist. "Fix yourself up." He stood and turned away from me as I did what he told me to.

He checked over his gun while I slipped the jacket he gave me on and zipped it up since my shirt had been torn. I glanced over his attire, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves torn off as well as black jeans that were torn in the knees. He had a black bandana tied around his left upper arm while white bandage wrapped around his knuckles up to his wrists. I also noticed that he had some scratches on his face as well as his arms.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

His answer was so cold and emotionless. This isn't the same Sasuke that I fell in love with.

"What happened to you?"

"A lot of things happened to me, you're going to have to specify what you want to know."

"Orochimaru told me you were shot and fell down a cliff."

"It's not a total lie." He deadpanned. "The night I called you, I was being chased down by two of his men, they were shooting at me, but the bullet only grazed my arm which is why this..." He pointed to the bandana. "...Is wrapped around my arm. As for the cliff, I jumped off it and landed in a river, they just think they killed me."

"So now what?"

"Now..." He sighed. "We get you and the others out of here."

"What about you?"

"This is my fight, you guys aren't part of it."

His cold demeanor brought tears to my eyes and he saw it too. "What's wrong?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"You." My tears fell. "You're not the same person that I knew."

"I was never the person you thought I was." He walked over to me. "This is the real me and I hate that you had to find out this way."

He turned to look at Hideo who was still withering in pain on the ground before glancing back at me. "But that doesn't mean my feelings for you aren't real."

I sobbed as he pulled me against him. "Come on."

"Sasuke."

I flinched when I heard another voice.

"You got here fast." Sasuke stated. "How's Zeus?"

"He's going to have to have surgery and the vet told me his leg might need to be amputated."

"I see."

"So this is Sakura." Juugo waved at me.

"Yeah." Sasuke looked at me. "Sakura this is Juugo, he used to be part of the gang too, but like me he wanted to get out."

"Sasuke came to me and asked for my help and since Orochimaru sent his cronies after me as well, I figured he and I could find a way to finally end this." Juugo explained to me.

"Juugo and I went our separate ways after Naruto helped us out."

"So how do you guys plan to get out of it this time?"

"We have our plan and it doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it." Sasuke told me flat out.

"Can we just go?" I clenched my fists and Sasuke grabbed my arm gently.

"What about Hideo?" Juugo asked.

"I'm sure someone has already called the police after hearing that gunshot, so just leave him here." Sasuke stated and pulled me from the office.

We snuck out into the warehouse where my parents, his parents and our friends were being held as we hid behind some old scraped metal. My lip quivered when I saw my dad clutching his leg, Orochimaru had a few men pointing guns at them and I feared that something bad might happen to one of them. My dad was just the first and anyone of them could be next.

"Juugo, do you have the silencer for the hand guns?"

"Yeah." He handed Sasuke something and Sasuke attached it to the gun that he used to shoot Hideo with.

"Uh why didn't you use that earlier?" I asked him.

"He wasn't here yet." Sasuke pointed to Juugo.

"Not my fault."

"Was I blaming you?" Sasuke sighed.

"No." Juugo muttered with a red face.

"Alright, as soon as the two armed guys are out of the way, run and get them out of here, I'll cover you." Sasuke explained to Juugo as the male nodded.

"Ready?" He turned to me and I nodded hesitantly.

Sasuke peered over the scrap heap and aimed the gun, with two shots the guys went down and that's when Juugo pulled me up and we sprinted over to where the others were. Sasuke ran behind us and shot at anyone who pulled out a gun.

"Don't let them escape!" I heard Orochimaru yell as several men came after us.

I helped Juugo and Naruto get my dad off the floor and they helped him run out the door of the warehouse. I stopped and turned to Sasuke who was dodging behind anything he could when they fired their guns at him.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Sakura let's go!" Juugo yelled at me.

"Sakura run!" I heard Sasuke shout.

"But Sasuke." I said.

"I said go!"

I didn't budge.

"Get out of here Juugo, I'll get her!" Sasuke yelled.

He nodded reluctantly and took off, I heard an engine start as tires peeled out. Sasuke ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as we backed out of the building. He shot another man that was coming at us and he turned and pushed me and we ran outside.

Sasuke ran to a car but it wasn't the one I rode in before, this one was sliver. "Get in!" He yelled at me.

I opened the passenger side door and did what he said. He started the engine and pulled into drive before stepping on the gas.

"Sasuke who's car is this?" I asked.

"It's mine."

It was silent as he drove down the road, he took a back road, one that was surrounded by nothing but trees. I glanced at him from time to time, but he didn't seem to notice and I was becoming a little uncomfortable with the silence that fell between us so I decided to break it.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked him.

"What's there to say?" He questioned back. "You guys got involved with a past that I tried to leave behind but it came back to bite me in the fuckin' ass."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, you always tell me that it isn't my fault that Hideo came after you, so stop blaming yourself for what's happening now."

"Sakura." I knew he was changing the subject.

"What?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to break up with me?"

My eyes widened but I realized, after everything that has happened, my answer is...

"I don't know." I replied.

"I was afraid that would be your answer." He gave a sad smile.

"I don't want to lose you Sasuke." I grabbed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "But you're making that hard."

He sighed softly. "I know."

* * *

I stood outside my home with Sasuke, I still didn't know what to say to everything that has happened. I love him, but he lied to me. What am I supposed to say? Do I forgive him? Or break up with him? These thoughts are killing me, I can't get them out of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" I suddenly spoke up.

"I should have and I'm sorry Sakura." I knew he was sorry but that won't change anything.

"Sorry isn't going to make this better." I flat out told him.

"What the hell do you want me to say Sakura?" He yelled at me before sighing with frustration and running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "You don't have to fucking yell at me!"

I turned away and crossed my arms. "You lied to me." I sobbed quietly. "I trusted you and you lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."

"Its the same thing."

"No its not." He walked around me so he could stand in front of me.

He lifted his hand to grab my chin and made me look at him.

"Sakura I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes.

"What do you expect me to say Sasuke?" I asked him as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I don't know, I can't make you forgive me, that's your decision."

"Sakura." My mother called me as she, Itachi and Sasuke's parents came outside.

"How's dad?"

"The ambulance should be here any second."

I nodded.

"Sasuke." Mikoto called him.

He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I bet you're disappointed in me." Sasuke stated.

"Shocked is more like it." She said. "If only Madara hadn't taken you, you wouldn't have had to suffer as part of that damn gang."

"I hate that I got involved with them in the first place." He shook his head. "But I was young and stupid."

He was surprised when Mikoto suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

To my surprise Sasuke actually hugged her back, it was the first time he did and I saw Mikoto smile despite the tears in her eyes. She pulled away and placed her hands against his cheeks. "We'll get you out of this mess."

"You can't." Sasuke shook his head and pulled away from her. "You guys can't get anymore involved with this, Orochimaru has men everywhere and you could get killed." He ran his hand through his hair again. "This is my burden, its my mistake...this is something I need to do without you."

"Sasuke." Juugo called him. "Orochimaru is mobilizing." He stated after setting his phone in his pocket.

"Where did you get that information?" Sasuke asked.

"You remember Kakashi?"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't remind me."

"Who's that?" I asked with a brow raised.

"He's a cop that arrested Juugo and I back then, Kakashi has been keeping tabs on Orochimaru's gang for years."

"You went to jail?" I asked with wide eyes.

"It was only twice, I've had a clean record since then."

"Damn, why am I attracted to bad boys?" I grumbled to myself.

I saw Sasuke frown.

"Hey, I mean it in the nicest possible way." I raised my hands in defense.

"Sasuke we don't have time to mess around."

"Yeah I know."

The ambulance suddenly arrived and my mother ran over to them before leading them into the house. I watched as the paramedics brought my dad out on a stretcher with Naruto and the rest of the gang right behind them.

"Daddy?" I called out for him as the medics stopped their movements.

"I'll be alright sweetheart." He smiled as I grabbed his hand and leaned down to hug him.

"I'll visit you later." I said to him as I pulled away.

He nodded and they moved again and got him into the ambulance.

I turned to see Sasuke looking over his car as Naruto waved his arms around frantically, I think he was yelling at him. I walked over with my parents and Sasuke's.

"Man what the hell?" Naruto shouted. "You've been holding out on me."

"Naruto shut up!" Sasuke hit him on the head.

"But-but." Naruto pouted. "It's a Ferrari 575M Maranello. You know I've been wanting one of these." He growled. "Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

"It slipped my mind."

"How does a car like this slip your mind?"

"Dude shut up!"

"Fuck no!" Naruto shot back. "What's the engine configuration and displacement? What's the maximum speed? What about the fuel capacity?"

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked with a brow raised.

"Stop okay. Please just shut the fuck up!"

Naruto pouted.

I looked to Juugo and he shrugged.

"You should have seen them before they became best friends."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah." Juugo gave a gentle smile.

I guess I should be thankful I know them now instead of back then.

My thoughts began to drift and I couldn't help but wonder, what would Sasuke do now?

Was he going to leave?

I don't think I'll be able to let him go, he could get killed.

And that would...

...Kill me.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Weakness**

I pulled away and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you one last time before I left."

"You're still going?" I felt stupid for asking that, of course he was still going to go.

"I have to Sakura. I have to end this now, if I don't, you and the others could get hurt." He placed a hand against my cheek as I shook.

"But I don't want you to go." I cried out. "What if something happens to you?" I felt my tears come again as they slid down my cheeks.

"I have to take that chance..." He left a kiss on my cheek. "...Despite my desire to stay here with you."

**A/N I'll be honest, I'm not all that satisfied with how this came out, but I am too tired and worn out to change it now.**

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. ^_^ I appreciate every single one.  
**

**Oh yeah, I haven't decided whether or not there will be a lemon in the next chapter, so what do you think? Yes or no? Be honest you guys *grins* hehe.**

**Anyway, please read and review.  
**


	9. Weakness

**Weakness**

_Don't walk away_

Sasuke and I sat outside on the hood of his car, much like the night he saved me from Hideo. I had visited my father in the hospital earlier but I had to leave so he could get his rest.

I want to say something to Sasuke but...at this point I don't know what to say. I was itching to ask about this girl Sasuke was involved with and how she was killed. But I was afraid to even say a word to him, he was like a stranger to me, but I have to say something or else I could lose him forever. I turned to look at him and I saw that he was staring up at the stars.

"Sasuke." I called out to him softly.

He turned to me. "Yeah."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked in that emotionless tone, god I fuckin' wish he'd stop.

"Just forget it, you're being a cold jerk!" I cried out and stood up and began to walk off.

I felt my wrist be grabbed before I was spun around and he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Why are you doing this?

"Because when I try to talk to you, you just brush me off." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I know that, but I can't help but think that you don't care about what I feel, I'm scared, I feel...alone and betrayed."

"Babe, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He placed a hand against my cheek. "I'm so sorry." Then he hugged me.

"I know..." I muttered into his chest. "Sasuke I just feel like I don't know who you are anymore."

"That's my fault, I should have been honest with you from the start, but you have to understand, my past is dark and that's why I chose to leave it behind." He whispered against the top of my head.

"I do understand." I pulled away and looked at him.

"No...I don't think you do." He looked back up at the sky. "I made some bad decisions that I'm ashamed of while I was part of that gang."

"Then explain it to me." I pleaded.

He stared at me as I bit my lip.

"Please Sasuke. I can't stand these secrets anymore."

He gave a small sigh. "Alright. What is it you want to know?"

"Everything." I grabbed his hand. "Start from the beginning."

He squeezed my hand and I knew he was hesitating.

"Come on Sasuke."

"Well...I was sixteen when this all started and I was out taking a walk when I bumped into a gang of guys, they were trying to rape this girl about the same age as I was." He sighed. "I stepped in to help her and I was beaten down pretty bad, but I wouldn't give up and I ended up lashing out at the gang members and gave them a good beating too."

I urged him to continue.

"Orochimaru stepped in and told me he liked my will power, he said I had a strong spirit and he wanted to initiate me into the gang." He bit his lip. "He made me a deal since he had a feeling I would refuse, he would leave the girl alone if I joined him, and being a fool, I believed him."

"I've heard of gang initiations, some of which are pretty bad, what did they make you do?" I asked curiously.

He remained silent.

"Sasuke, what did they make you do?" I repeated my question.

"I had to take a beating for five minutes without passing out."

My eyes widened and I could feel my breath come short. "Oh my god." I stated breathlessly.

"They weren't allowed to use knives or guns, but they did use baseball bats and crowbars."

"But I never saw any scars on you, surely a beating like that would hav-"

"Why do you think I have this tattoo?" He stated and I realized that the tattoo was merely to hide the scars that he did have. "My arm took most of the blows."

"Were they that bad?"

"They were." He nodded. "So I went to a tattoo parlor when I was eighteen and asked the man to draw this tribal tattoo onto my skin in a way that would cover any of the scars I had on my arm."

"But what about the orphanage staff, didn't they noticed the scars."

"It was hard to hide them, that's when I started to wear long-sleeved shirts." He stated. "But after I got the tattoo I switched back to short sleeved shirts and these." He pointed to the sleeveless shirt he wore.

"I didn't know you had it that bad."

"Well, sadly the story doesn't end there." I nodded and he continued. "The girl that I saved from them found me and after she convinced me to hang out with her we became closer until we actually started dating."

"Naruto said she was killed."

"Yeah, she was." He shook his head. "Orochimaru didn't like the fact that I was dating her but we dated for two years until I got out of the orphange at eighteen." He ran his fingers along my palm. "I was doing fine with her...then she suddenly disappeared and that was one of the hardest times I went through because she was the only one who understood me back then."

"You were in love with her." I stated with sympathy.

"Yeah...I guess I was."

"How did you find her?"

"Orochimaru _found_ her in an alleyway, he told me that one of our rival gangs killed her." He gritted his teeth. "But I found out on my twentieth birthday that he hired that gang to kill her."

"Sasuke." I whispered sadly.

"Juugo and I were soon arrested by Kakashi because I was blamed for her death and he thought Juugo was an alibi, not to mention Suki's parents wanted justice." He paused. "That's when I decided I wanted to get out of the gang, and that was the time I met Naruto."

"You guys met in jail."

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He smirked. "Naruto was thrown in jail because he started a fight with some guys outside a restaurant."

"Oh wow." I stated with surprise.

"Yeah and that's when he started bothering me about becoming his friend." Sasuke shook his head. "He was released the next day, I spent another day in jail with Juugo until Kakashi made me a deal."

"What deal was that?"

"That I would help him expose my gang members and he would let us go, but I told him flat out that I wasn't going to be with them anymore." He sighed. "So I did agree to help him but it was another week before Kakashi made a move and during that time I bumped into Naruto again."

"He still bothered you?"

"Yeah, I told him to leave me alone countless times but he suddenly said something that caught my attention."

"He said he would help you get out of the gang right?" I asked. "Then you told him about all of it."

"Yeah sort of, there were a few details I didn't reveal to him until he actually became my best friend." He nodded. "I didn't believe him at first, but when Orochimaru attacked us that night, I changed my mind about him, Juugo turned against them that night as well when Naruto and I were starting to fall back, so he helped us."

"When Kakashi and the other policeman arrived, they made a run for it and I didn't hear from them again until just recently."

"Oh man." I shook my head but what about this other girl he dated. "Sasuke, you told me you dated another girl that cheated on you."

"I did, but that didn't happen until I was about twenty-two." He gave another sigh. "But like I said, she cheated on me and I never dated again until I met you."

I saw he was hiding something, but I couldn't place it. "Sasuke, something happened that you're not telling me."

He didn't say a word.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Would you be mad if I told you I wasn't a virgin?"

That surprised me.

"What?"

"Suki and I..." He paused.

"You slept with her?" I stated.

He gave a small nod and I hesitated before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"That happened in your past Sasuke, I can't get mad at you for that when we didn't even know each other then." I continued. "But why would you hide that from me?"

"Because she was pregnant."

That made me lean back to stare at him.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded again. "They killed her when she was two months into her pregnancy."

* * *

I laid in my bed, it was about nine o'clock and I was still trying to let what Sasuke said settle into my thoughts. He was going to be a father, but that was taken away from him, I'm sure that had to have been a really hard time for him to go through.

I don't know what should I be feeling right now. Should I be sad, angry...jealous?

I had to go see Sasuke again. There was no telling how he was feeling right now after I made him bring up all of those memories. I got out of my bed and slipped on my shoes and a jacket since I was already wearing pants and a t-shirt.

After leaving my home I ran over to Sasuke's and saw that his garage was open and that his Ferrari was parked in the street. I spotted him as he placed a bag into the trunk before closing it and heading back up to his garage.

He was leaving?

As I walked closer I picked up on the words Sasuke said to Naruto as Juugo waited in the passenger side of the Ferrari.

"Will you pick up Zeus from the Animal Hospital?"

"When?"

"In about two days." Sasuke told him. "He should be in recovery from his surgery right now so he'll be able to come home this week."

"Did they have to amputate his leg?"

"No, which is a good thing." Then they began to head down the driveway.

"Take care of yourself Sasuke, you better come back." Naruto held up his fist and Sasuke knocked his own against it.

"I'll do what I can."

"You're just going to leave?" I stated with tears in my eyes as I stepped over to them.

"Sakura."

"Answer me." I cried out.

"You knew I was going to be leaving." He told me.

"But I didn't think it would this soon." I stated quietly.

"If I wait any longer, who knows what Orochimaru will do."

He made a move to walk towards his car but I stopped him when I stood in front of him. He saw that I was crying and sighed softly. "Sakura."

"Don't go!" I pleaded with everything that I had as my tears fell rapidly.

I threw myself at him and begged him. "Please Sasuke, you can't just leave!"

"I have to Sakura, I don't have a choice." He pulled away.

He reached up and placed his hand against my cheek before he leaned down to kiss me; when he moved away from my lips he moved to my ear and whispered three words that made my eyes widen and my heart race.

"I love you."

Then he side stepped me and ran to his car. I chased after him but he was already in the driver's seat, he started the engine and sped off. I fell to my hands and knees as I cried out for him. "Sasuke!"

Naruto ran to my side and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Sasuke! Don't leave me!"

But he was gone...

* * *

It's midnight and I can't sleep, my thoughts kept drifting to Sasuke. I can't help but think I would never see him again, I hadn't stopped crying since he left and thinking of all the ways things could go wrong weren't helping either. I reached up to wipe my eyes and shifted onto my side, I don't know where Shelly is but I think she was asleep in the living room, if only she was in here just to give me a little bit of comfort, but I don't want to wake her up.

I thought things would look up when Sasuke came back to save all of us, but they were just getting worse. I wish he would have just stayed here, maybe he and I could have run away together, just to get out of this town, to get away from this life. Maybe they wouldn't have found him, just thinking like this brought tears to my eyes again.

How could he just leave like that, he wasn't even going to say goodbye to me, if I hadn't gone to his home he would have just left without a word to me. Sasuke has changed so much since we started dating, and I guess that's my fault for not pushing him to reveal more about his past. But then again, I believe he had a right to keep his past hidden from me, cause if I were him I probably would have done the same thing. I'm sure anyone would have.

I miss him already. I miss the way he would tease me and how he would hold me in his arms, not to mention I missed the way he kissed me. As I thought back to all the times we shared and all the times he showed his affection towards me, I realized I never told him how much I love him. Those were his last words to me, and I never got the chance to say the same to him.

"Damn it!" I pressed my face into my pillow and yelled.

"You're going to strain your voice doing that."

My heart nearly leaped out of my chest and I sat up to see a the silhouette of a figure thanks to the moonlight outside my window. When the figure stepped closer my eyes widened when I saw their face as tears brimmed my eyes. He walked over and sat down on the side of my bed and I sat up rather quickly and threw my arms around him.

I pulled away and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you one last time before I left."

"You're still going?" I felt stupid for asking that, of course he was still going to go.

"I have to Sakura. I have to end this now, if I don't, you and the others could get hurt." He placed a hand against my cheek as I shook.

"But I don't want you to go." I cried out. "What if something happens to you?" I felt my tears come again as they slid down my cheeks.

"I have to take that chance..." He left a kiss on my cheek. "...Despite my desire to stay here with you."

"Stay with me, we can runaway Sasuke, we can-"

"Sakura." He called me and placed a hand against my cheek. "I can't run away from this anymore."

"Why?" My voice cracked and my tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Babe don't cry." He hugged me tightly as I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my fists. "I hate it when you cry, please stop."

"I can't." I sobbed.

He pulled away from me and suddenly crashed his lips to mine which sent my heart racing. I didn't hesitate to return it and when we pulled away to catch our breaths I looked up at him and gave a small smile. He placed a hand on the side of my head and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sasuke." I called him.

"What is it?"

"What you said to me earlier when you left?" I paused. "Did you mean it?"

I saw him smile softly. "Of course I meant it." He intertwined his hand with mine. "I love you Sakura, there's not a doubt in my mind."

"I love you too." I smiled despite the tears that escaped my eyes.

He kissed me one last time. "I have to go." Then he made a move to get up.

"Wait." I pulled his arm. "Can't you stay for a little while longer?" I pleaded to him. "Please Sasuke, just for another hour...or two." I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slightly to touch his bare skin.

"Sakura?"

I bit my lip as a blush came to my cheeks. "I want to at least try." I admitted. "Because what if you don't come back? I don't ever want to think that I never gave it a chance because I wanted you to be the one I did it with." I glanced down to avoid his gaze.

"Sakura." I heard him whisper.

I glanced up and as soon as I did he kissed me and gently lowered me to the bed. He hovered above me as his lips continued to caress mine, he licked my lip and I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. His kiss was so gentle yet I could feel the passion that was behind it and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. He nibbled my lip lightly and the way he did it tingled which caused me to let out a small giggle.

He pulled away. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I looked at him innocently.

"Liar." He whispered huskily into my ear which caused a blush to appear on my face.

Then he moved his lips down to my neck and I angled my head to give him more access. I let out a small moan when he kissed the same sensitive spot that he did that day in the dressing room. I clenched the back of his shirt in my hands before moving down to grab the bottom of the fabric and began to lift it up. He pulled away from my neck and lifted his arms to help me remove his shirt before I threw it to the floor as he kicked off his boots and socks.

He leaned up and I could see his chest from the dim light in the room, and I blushed again before I reached my hand up to trace my finger along his muscles. I ran my finger over the scar on his shoulder from the knife Hideo stabbed him with and I felt him shudder. He grabbed my hand to make me stop and I could only smile.

"Its still sensitive." He told me with a smirk.

"I can tell." I grinned before I pushed him over so I was above him then I reached down to kiss the scar as he clenched the sheets of my bed in his fists.

I heard him give out a low moan and that encouraged me to continue kissing the scar before I moved to kiss his neck then went back to his lips. His hands moved down to lift my shirt and I broke our kiss to let him remove it before I attacked his lips again.

"Sakura wait." I sat back and he sat up as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just..." He trailed off and looked at his hands. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret this?" I grabbed his hands in mine and I looked at him even if his gaze was still cast downwards.

I saw that his face was slightly red and I could only smile as a giggle escaped my lips. "You're shy aren't you?"

He looked up with a glare as his blush darkened. "Well, its been awhile since...I've been this close to anyone."

"Aww."

"Don't do that." He placed his hands against his face as he tried to hide his expression from me.

"I think its cute." I pulled his hands from his face.

"I'm serious Sakura, I don't want to hurt you, what if you get pregnant and Orochimaru comes after you?" He looked back down. "I lost it all once, I can't handle that again."

"Sasuke I understand that, but you can't keep hiding from these things, you have to be able to take risks, who knows something good might happen." I smiled again and he looked at me.

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't, that's just part of life."

He looked at me and I placed my hand on his cheek. "Sakura I..." I placed a finger against his lips. "Sshh." I hushed him and put my hand down before leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

I felt him kiss back as he placed his hands against my cheeks and I pushed him down on the bed while he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He flipped our positions and removed my under garment before tossing it to the floor. He leaned down to kiss me then moved to my jaw and then my neck. He proceeded in his kisses when he moved down my chest until he reached my breasts. I moaned when he flicked his tongue over my nipple and nibbled it softly then took it fully into his mouth.

"Sasuke." I moaned out his name as I leaned my head back on the pillow behind me.

He switched to my other breast and repeated his actions while his hand fondled the other. I reached down to undo his belt then unzipped his pants, he helped me by sliding them down his hips and completely removing them. I threw them from the bed and they landed on the floor.

"You can't get those back now." I grinned.

"Well then." He reached for my pants and began to remove them.

Once he slid them down my hips he pulled them even slower, and I knew he was doing it just to tease me. I whined and he shook his head before fully taking them off and tossing them to the floor. He leaned down to my chest and kissed his way down to my stomach. His lips ran over my skin and I couldn't help but giggle which caused him to smirk.

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

I knew he was asking me if I was ready for him to remove the final piece of my clothing and I bit my lip, I was a little hesitant, but I'm the one that initiated it. He moved his head up to stare at me and looked me in the eyes as I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?"

I loved the way he was being so sweet and gentle. That's when I knew I was sure about my answer.

"Yeah I am."

He placed his hand on my hip and gripped the waistband of my panties and began sliding them down. I felt my face heat up with a blush as he dropped my underwear to the floor to rest with our other articles of clothing.

"Sasuke." I called him with a blush on my face since his gaze traveled to a certain part of my body.

"Hn." He responded and looked up at me.

"Uh...can you remove your boxers?"

He smiled. "Are you embarrassed about being the only one nude?"

"Well...yeah." I muttered shyly.

"Why don't you remove them?" He smiled softly. "This is an equal partnership."

I nodded with a smile and wrapped my fingers around the elastic of his black boxers. I pulled them as they slid down his thin waist, my eyes were locked with his until his boxers were thrown to the ground to land somewhere that I couldn't see. Being curious I glanced down to take in his whole body and seeing him completely nude made my face turn redder than it had earlier.

"Like what you see." He smirked and I turned away from him.

I've never seen a fully nude male before, not even at work at the hospital, I stayed away from that sort of stuff and Tsunade knew I was shy and uncomfortable about those sort of things.

"Hey." Sasuke called out to me and I glanced at him.

He placed his hand against my cheek and leaned down to kiss me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. We pulled away and he stared at me and I gave a nod to his silent question.

I clenched my eyes shut when he suddenly thrust in. He stalled in his movements as I clawed at the sheets, I knew it was supposed to hurt at first, but I didn't think it would hurt like this. I took in a few breaths and waited for the pain to subside and when it did I gazed up at him as he started again. His hips moved against mine and he pulled out before thrusting in again, his eyes stayed locked on mine as he continued his thrusts.

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around his torso and threw my head back on the bed.

"Ah Sasuke." I moaned as he kept his strokes at a slow pace. "Faster." I managed to say despite the moans that escaped my throat.

He leaned down to kiss me and increased his pace just as I told him to and he didn't stop as he suddenly pulled away when he groaned in a low voice. "Ah." He pulled out and rammed into me again which caused me to grip the sheets in my fists as a new ache began throbbing in my lower region.

The way he moved in me made me cry out when I felt a tightening feeling in my stomach, it was released as tingling sensations swept through my body and that alone sent me into spasms. "Ah!" I cried out as the pleasure continued to pierce through me and I felt him increase the rhythm of his strokes and that made me lean my head back as I moved my hips against him to draw him in deeper.

"Ah Sakura." I heard him moan into the darkness of the room and just hearing his moans of ecstasy turned me on.

He continued his thrusts a few more times as he tried to hold back the groans that were trying to escape his lips, but I didn't have as much self control since I moaned whenever he would thrust into me. I rocked my hips determined to make him cry out my name again and as soon as I did I felt that feeling returning to my stomach.

"Sasuke I think I'm-" I paused in my words as I felt myself ready to cum.

"Sakura." He moaned out again as I felt his body shudder against mine.

With a few more thrusts he called out my name one last time. "Sakura."

I came for the final time just seconds after he did as he collapsed on top of me.

I felt my hair sticking to my face as sweat dripped off our bodies, he rolled off of me and turned on his side to stare into my eyes. He reached his lips up to kiss me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I snuggled against his bare chest as he grabbed the thin sheet to cover the lower half of our bodies.

"I love you babe." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Sasuke." And I was soon crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"You're going to be leaving here pretty soon."

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was two in the morning.

"Two thirty is when I need to leave."

"I had feeling you would say that." I cried into his chest. "Why can't I just go with you?"

"Because, Orochimaru knows you're my one and only weakness...and he could use you against me."

He was right.

"It won't be for long, I promise." He told me and I doubted it for a split second.

Could he keep his promise...?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fear**

"Sakura!" Naruto burst through my door and I ran over to him.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"The fight Sasuke and Juugo went to with Kakashi has turned into an all out gang war." He stated quickly and my eyes widened.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"Kakashi said he was captured by Orochimaru."

No!

**A/N Ah! It sucked I know it did T_T**

**I wish it could have come out better...**

**But any guesses on the next chapter? I'm curious.  
**


	10. Fear

**Fear**

_I'll be there  
_

I slipped on my clothes and turned to Sasuke who was putting on his boots and as soon as he tied them he stood up to tighten the belt around his waist. His black jeans had some specks of dirt on them, but I don't think he noticed. I spotted his white shirt on the floor and leaned down to pick it up before standing to my feet and walking over to him. I lifted it up and stared at his chest, I could feel my tears returning to my eyes as he took the shirt from my hands and slipped it on.

I felt him place his hand on my chin and moved my head up so I stared at him.

"Don't cry Sakura."

"You keep saying that but I can't help it." My shoulders shook as he pulled me into his arms.

We heard a car horn and Sasuke looked outside to see Juugo waiting in the Ferrari. "I have to go." I noticed it was raining outside.

"Wait." I stopped him and went over to my closet and pulled out a hooded jacket.

"Is that mine?"

"Yeah, I took if from your closet. Are you mad?"

"No." He smiled. "But why don't you keep it?"

"Well its raining, so I figured you could wear it." He nodded and took it from my hands.

We headed down to the front door and he opened it as cool air met our cheeks. I could smell the rain and he turned to look at me as Juugo honked the horn again. Sasuke slipped the jacket on and lifted the hood up over his head, he left it unzipped like the night he came to pick me up when my car broke down.

"This is it, isn't it?" I muttered.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand. "Sakura, listen. I want you to go stay with your parents, or Ino, just as long as you're not by yourself."

I nodded. "Okay." My lip quivered as my voice cracked.

He turned and was about to step outside. "Sasuke." I called out to him as tears escaped my eyes and he faced me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly on the lips, he stumbled back but managed to catch himself, I felt his lips move against mine as he moved his hands to place his them on my cheeks. I opened my mouth when he licked my lip and his tongue met mine in a battle for dominance. When we pulled away for air, I wrapped my arms around him to hug him tightly and I smiled slightly when he embraced me back. He let me go as his hand found mine and gripped it in his.

"You better come back." I bit my lip. "Cause if you don't, I..." I trailed off when I started crying.

"Babe, I hate making you cry like this." He pulled me into his arms again. "I wish I could stay. But I have to do this, I can't ignore it anymore."

"I know, but I...I also know that this is something I can't stop you from doing." When I let him go he raised the sleeve of his jacket and wiped my face of the tears.

"Promise me you won't try to come after me, no matter what happens, no matter what call you get or what anyone tells you."

He was asking me not to do anything if something happened to him? How can he think I could do that?

"Sasuke I...I can't..." I shook.

"Sakura, promise me." I looked into his eyes.

"I..." I hesitated. "I promise." I told him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it.

When he made a move to leave I grabbed his arm. "Will you call?"

"That's something I can't promise, but I'll try to be in contact."

I nodded and dropped my hold on him.

He smiled slightly and kissed me one last time before he ran out the door and headed over to his car. Juugo had moved to the passenger seat so Sasuke could drive, and when he drove off into the pouring rain, I leaned against the door frame with glossy eyes.

_Please come back to me._

_If you don't..._

_...I won't hesitate to come after you..._

_...despite what I promised._

I shut the door and locked it before heading into the living room to sit down on the couch. I saw Shelly sitting on it as well as she lifted her back leg to scratch her ear. I smiled as I remembered when Sasuke gave her to me, I was taken by surprise but it was a very sweet thing for him to do. I felt my eyes stinging as a few tears escaped and I was shocked when Shelly walked over to my side and placed her head in my lap.

"I hope he'll make it back Shelly." I said to her as I scratched her ear. "Because there's no telling what he's heading into."_  
_

_

* * *

_

"So he left huh?" My dad asked me as I sat by his bedside in the hospital. Sasuke had left three days ago and I already miss him.

Tsunade said my dad would be able to leave in the next few days which I was glad for, but that still didn't feel the hole left by Sasuke's departure.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"I'm sure he'll come back Sakura."

"How do you know? He could die dad, I'm scared." I glanced to the floor and clenched my fists in my lap.

"I know its hard, but has Sasuke given you any reason to doubt him?" I looked up at him, I guess he didn't...but...

I sighed and stood from my chair, talking about what I was feeling was sort of helping but I still couldn't seem to accept the fact that there wasn't anything I could do. Sasuke always saved me and helped me whenever I needed it. What if he needs my help and I'm not there? He could die because I didn't go after him.

_No, quit thinking like that, if anything, you'll only do more damage by getting involved._

But...

I have to do something.

I growled angrily and my dad raised a brow at me and I laughed nervously after I turned to him

"Come here." He held his arms out and I went over to him.

He hugged me as I wrapped my arms around him to return it.

"It'll be okay." He rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

But I doubted his words.

I pulled away and wiped at my eyes since I felt a few tears escape, he smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand.

"Just give it some time, he'll be back."

I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if Sasuke never came back, if he never held me in his arms again and kissed me in the way that sent my heart racing. If he would just call, just to let me know that he is okay.

* * *

I sat in my parent's kitchen with the phone pressed against my ear, it rang several times before it went to voice mail. I sighed and listened to Sasuke's recorded voice before I hung up. Still no answer from him. I dialed his number again, deciding this time I would leave a message.

When it went to voice mail I to a breath in as it beeped.

"Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura, I was just calling to make sure you were okay. I wish you'd call or answer just to let me know. I hope to see you back home soon and I want to tell you that I love you, so...bye."

I hung up and set the phone aside and stood to my feet. I was going to head over to Naruto's place to see how Zeus was doing, hopefully better than I am but he was shot in his leg so he must be in pain. The poor pup didn't deserve that, I just hope he'll get better soon.

I hope _everything_ will get better soon.

* * *

I sat in my living room trying to read the book in my hands, but I couldn't focus. I sighed and set it aside and looked up at my mom who was browsing my shelf for a book to read. I had stayed with them since Sasuke left, but I came home sometimes as long as my mom came with me. Sasuke's parents were currently at his house, and I would go over to talk to them, but I know the conversation would just end up being about Sasuke. My mom sighed and turned to me and saw that I had been staring at her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"No." I admitted.

She walked over and sat down by me on the couch. "Its about Sasuke isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You're father told me you're worried about him."

"I do, I just don't know what to do with myself, I try to take my mind off him, but I can't."

"Honey, you need to have faith in him."

"I know." I sighed and stood up to stretch. "I'm going to go for a walk."

She nodded and I went to put on my shoes. If anything, maybe getting out for some fresh air would help calm my nerves, I let out an exhale of breath as I glanced at my mom.

"Sakura!" Naruto burst through my door before slamming it shut behind him and I ran over to him with a worried look.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"The fight Sasuke and Juugo went to with Kakashi has turned into an all out gang war." He stated quickly and my eyes widened.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"Kakashi said he was captured by Orochimaru."

No!

"Mom." She came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I started to shake.

"It'll be alright."

No...it won't. I knew I should have gone with him. I knew this was going to happen.

"What else did Kakashi tell you? Do they know where he is?"

"They have a few places they are going to check out, but Sakura, he was wounded when they took him and for all we know-"

"He could be dead." I finished for him.

He nodded.

"How bad were his wounds when they took him?" I asked even though I was afraid of what the answer would be.

"I don't know, Kakashi didn't tell me that."

"Oh god." I felt my heart racing as I fell to my knees.

I have to go help him, I have to...

I stood up and ran to my room as my mom called after me. As soon as I came back with my keys and a jacket in hand I ran for the front door.

"Sakura stop, you don't even know where you're going." Naruto yelled at me but I thrust the door open only to be stopped by a tall man with gray hair. He wore all black attire and a mask covered his nose all the way down to his neck.

"Uh hi?"

Naruto came to the front door with my mom right behind him.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Kakashi?" My eyes widened. "You're that cop." I pointed at him.

"Yeah that would be me." He grinned from underneath the mask.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came here to find you guys, I need to talk to you."

"Have you found Sasuke?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"No, my police crew has checked in all the places we thought Orochimaru might have taken him." He sighed. "Juugo is checking the last remaining places, but-" His phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out to check the id before he answered.

"Hey Juugo what's up?" I saw his eyes widen and a rush of fear shot through my heart when he looked at me. "How bad?" He nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can, call an ambulance but don't move him until the medics or I get there."

He hung up and set the phone into his pocket and I didn't like the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I hesitantly asked.

"Juugo found Sasuke."

"Okay and?" I was afraid.

"He's in bad shape, I mean really bad, Juugo doesn't know if he's going to make it." I saw that he swallowed. "Juugo said that he looks as if he were tortured, and from how I know Orochimaru, I wouldn't put it past him."

"No." I whispered to myself as my mother tried to hug me but I just shrugged her off.

"I have to go."

"I'm going with you and don't even tell me I can't."

"If she goes I go." Naruto put in. "Sasuke is my best friend and I'm not going to sit by and let him die."

Kakashi looked at each of us and nodded. I turned to my mom and she looked worried.

"Can you go talk to Sasuke's parents and inform them of what's happening?"

"Alright, but you guys be careful." I nodded.

Naruto and I headed out to Kakashi's car and as soon as we were inside and seated he blared the siren and flipped on the lights before speeding off down the road.

_Hang on Sasuke. I'm coming._

* * *

We arrived to a building that looked like a worn down parking garage. Were all of Orochimaru's hideouts worn out buildings? I shook my head and got out of the car and followed the two males I was with up to the building.

When we walked inside, we heard the sound of a gun click. "Put your hands up."

I turned suddenly to see Orochimaru standing there with a gun, the same gun he pointed at my friends and family the day he came to take us hostage. Now it looked as if it were going to happen again. This was all a trap!

"Where's Sasuke and Juugo?" I blurted out before I did anything else.

"They're fine, for the moment." He snapped his fingers.

I turned to see four men in all black attire as they held onto Sasuke and Juugo, they had been silenced with white towels wrapped across their mouths. Sasuke tried to fight against them, but I gasped when one of the men pulled a knife and held it to his throat, which Sasuke didn't seem to care about as he continued struggling.

My eyes traveled down to his white shirt and I saw the blood that stained it and from the looks of it, he was still bleeding. There was some dried blood on his temple that trailed down his cheek as well as a few dark bruises around his eye and on his arms. I wanted to run over to him, but when I made a movement Orochimaru fired the gun at my feet causing me to jump back.

"Stay where you are?"

Naruto moved to stand in front of me as Kakashi stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh it's very simple." I saw his gaze move to me. "I want her."

I saw Sasuke try to yell but the man that had a hold of him pressed the knife into his neck as it drew a small amount of blood.

"What do you want with her?" Naruto butted in rather angrily.

"The same thing I did to Suki, I want her dead."

I felt my heart racing as Orochimaru nodded his head for two of the men to come at me. They charged and I turned to run as Kakashi pulled out a gun. Orochimaru shot at him as he dodged to the ground and rolled out of the way since Orochimaru fired at him again. I heard someone cry out in pain and I turned to see the man who had a hold on Sasuke lying on the floor. Sasuke ripped the towel from his face and turned to attack the guys that held Juugo. Sasuke struck one of them with the kinfe he had taken from the man on the ground before punching the other causing the man to stumble back.

I glanced back as I continued running as Sasuke chased after me, I knew he was trying to get to the guys before they got me. I was surprised when he lunged at the closest one to him.

He tackled him to the ground and wrestled with him, he took a few punches to his face before he elbowed the man and kneed him in the stomach. He rolled over in pain as Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and took after the other man, but before he could reach him the guy grabbed me and pulled out a knife. I screamed when he lifted it to strike me with it, Sasuke jumped in and took the knife to his arm before throwing the over-sized man to the ground hopefully knocking him out.

I fell to the ground as Sasuke turned to me. "Run!"

"But-"

"Now!" He yelled at me as the guy he threw to the ground stood up again to go at him.

They engaged in battle and with one swift kick Sasuke knocked him to the ground. Sasuke turned to me again.

"Get out of here Sakura!"

I did what he said but as soon as I took a step, I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I turned to Sasuke as his eyes widened, I touched my side and lifted my hand up to see something red. Blood? I'm bleeding! I shook with fear as dizziness overcame me before I stumbled.

"Sakura!" His voice rang in my ears as I fell back only to be caught in his arms.

I can't breathe!

I looked up at him and reached up to place my hand against his cheek. He was blurring from my vision and in that moment, I felt scared, lost and empty. I could feel myself fading as the pain erupted into a horrible burning throughout my body.

"Sakura, hang on!"

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Sakura! Stay awake!" He yelled. "Come on babe, you'll be okay." He pulled me to his chest but my vision faded to black. "Sakura!"

_I'm sorry Sasuke._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I know that sound. A heart monitor I believe, but where is it coming from? It sounds...close...

I shifted only to be met with pain in my side. I hissed and forced my eyes open, I cringed from the brightness of the room and glanced around. There was an oxygen mask on my face, while IV's were attached to my arms. I blinked a few times until my vision completely focused as I tried to figure out why I was here in a hospital room.

Everything suddenly came rushing back to me as my eyes widened.

I had been shot!

Looking around the room I turned my head to see Sasuke sitting on the chair against the wall, his head was against the wall as he slept. I noticed all of the bandages he had and that wasn't counting the ones I couldn't see on his torso. I'm pretty sure he was badly wounded from the blood I saw on his shirt before, but now he wore a clean white one. I grabbed the remote for the bed and made it angle up so I was in an upright position.

"Sasuke." I called out to him in a weak voice to see if he were awake, but I was sure he was asleep.

I was about to let him be when he suddenly shifted and slowly opened his eyes. He stretched before looking over to me and his eyes widened as he jumped from his seat and ran over to me. He grabbed my hand gently and sat down on the side of the bed as his face showed relief but still held a bit of worry for me.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He muttered quietly.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"Really?" And he nodded.

"Tsunade wasn't sure if you were going to make it, the bullet came close to one of your vital organs."

"I'm sorry." I cried out suddenly. "If only I listened to your warning, I wouldn't have been put in this position."

"It's okay babe, I'm just glad you're alright." He leaned down to hug me before leaning back to leave a kiss on my lips.

Moving from my lips he sat back and placed a hand against my cheek.

"What happened with Orochimaru?"

"He got away, but we managed to capture his cronies, Kakashi has them in custody now."

I nodded and reached my hand up to place it on his cheek as I ran my fingers over the bruises that lingered on his face.

I was about to say something when Tsunade walked in with a small smile of relief on her face. She placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Why don't you go get something to eat? You've been here ever since she was admitted."

I stared at him with shock. "You haven't eaten anything in three days."

"Well...not really, just some crackers that Naruto brought me every now and again."

"Please Sasuke, go get something, I don't want you to starve yourself over me." I smiled at him as he nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as he left Tsunade turned to me with a serious expression. "Alright Sakura we have serious situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, were you ever...raped?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

She pulled something she had in her sleeve and unfolded it. She handed the paper to me and I looked over it and my eyes widened. "Tsunade, this says that I'm..."

"Pregnant." She finished for me. "How did this happen Sakura? That's why I asked if you were raped, I know how you are with these sort of things and I want to be sure."

"Uh..." I blushed. "I wasn't raped, I promise you that, but Sasuke and I..." I trailed off.

"You don't need to say anymore, I get it, he's the only one you have had any sexual relations with right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can tell him he's going to be a dad." She smiled.

I placed my hand on my mouth as tears came to my eyes, I just realized how close I came to making Sasuke repeat his past. He would have lost me and our baby, how could I have been so stupid? I turned to Tsunade and she saw that I was crying.

"Tsunade how close did I come to dying?"

She bit her lip. "You came close Sakura, if Sasuke hadn't gotten you here when he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I saw that tears came to her eyes. "The bullet nearly tore you apart, one little centimeter more over and you would have died the second he shot you."

"Oh my god." I shook with fear.

_I was on the borderline of death...

* * *

_

Tsunade left just as Sasuke entered the room again. I smiled slightly at him and just from the expression on his face I knew he figured out something was wrong. He walked over to me and sat down on my bedside as I grabbed his hand to hold it lightly.

"Sasuke we need to talk."

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

I took a slow inhale of breath before I looked him in the eye.

"You remember the night you left, and what we did?" I questioned.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, uh, you remember what happened with Suki after wards right?"

"Sakura what are you-?" He stopped suddenly as his eyes widened with I assume realization. "Sakura...are you?"

I nodded my head.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," I let out a sob. "And...I realized how close I came to putting you through the same thing you went through with Suki." I felt my tears fall down my face. "I almost died, and almost took our baby with me."

He listened closely to what I was saying.

"I don't want to hurt you in that way Sasuke, I'm so sorry." I looked down.

I was surprised when I felt his arms around me.

"Stop." He muttered. "Just stop."

I don't know how I understood what he meant, but I did, he was asking me to stop apologizing for something that was out of my control, and from his words, I knew he wasn't angry with me. He was just concerned for me and I was grateful that I had him because there is no one else who could touch my heart the way he has.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling of the hospital, Tsunade left about an hour ago and Sasuke still hadn't returned from his walk after we talked about what Tsunade revealed to me. I'm sure he just ran into someone, or Naruto and my parents showed up, I wouldn't put it passed them. I wouldn't be surprised if they were on their way up-

The door suddenly burst open. Yep, I was right, their they all were fighting over who would enter first and I could only shake my head at them. My dad walked in first after all of my friends fell to the floor and I saw the cane he had to use because of his leg and I immediately felt bad because of it.

Sasuke walked in last and I could see that he was showing some signs of inner turmoil. We had agreed that we would reveal the news when everyone was gathered together and Sasuke and I both wanted to get it over sooner so that if either of our parents (mainly mine) were angry they would have some time to cool down. He came to stand by my bedside and I grabbed his hand to give him some comfort.

"Guys." I called them and they all turned to me. "I know right now won't be a great time to drop this bombshell on all of you, but Sasuke and I have some news."

"What is it?" My mother asked me.

"Before she says anything, I want to apologize for that has happened." I squeezed Sasuke's hand as he spoke up. "I should have taken care of this gang thing a long time ago and I hate that all of you guys came so close to either getting seriously injured or even almost dying." He looked at me when he said that before turning back to the group in the room. "Hideo and Orochimaru's other gang members may be in custody now, but Orochimaru is still out there and I have no idea what he might do next, but I swear I'll put my life on the line to make sure you guys don't get hurt anymore."

"We don't blame you Sasuke, as far as I'm concerned, as long as we get this settled, things will be okay." Mikoto smiled as my parents and friends nodded in agreement. "So what is this news?" Mikoto asked suddenly, she seemed a little excited for some reason.

"Well..." I smiled nervously. "Um..." I hesitated. "I'm..."

Sasuke sighed. "She's pregnant."

My dad chuckled nervously. "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not, Sakura is going to have a baby."

"Our baby." I smiled at him.

Mikoto and my mother squealed suddenly and ran over to hug us, being mindful of our injuries. "Congratulations." They said in unison.

My dad smiled and walked over to embrace me. "This will take some time to get used to, but congratulations anyway."

"Don't worry daddy, you have nine months to prepare to be a grandfather."

Fugaku shook Sasuke's hand before raising one arm to hug him which surprised even me, he didn't seem like the type that would show that kind of affection but he had. Itachi on the other hand ruffled Sasuke's hair before Naruto grabbed him in a headlock which started an argument between the two of them.

I shook my head.

Everything was falling into place perfectly. But there was still one small thing.

Where was Orochimaru? And where and when would he strike next?

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Shutdown  
**

Sasuke gritted his teeth from the wound in his back and I screamed out before running over to him. The building around us was already falling apart and I saw him dodge to the ground to avoid being hit by a piece of brick that fell from the ceiling.

I suddenly felt pain before a wave of dizziness overcame me. I reached up to touch the side of my head and found that I was bleeding. I tumbled to the ground and watched as Sasuke tried to make his way over to me but he couldn't since part of the ceiling crashed onto his leg preventing him from moving. I saw that he was in pain, and I wanted to scream from not being able to help him but I was weakening from the wound I received on my head.

"Sakura!" He called out to me in a pain filled voice but I lost sight as everything went dark.

**A/N So...There are only a few chapters left for this story as well as an epilogue. Once this story is done, I'm going to try and focus more on The Asylum and hopefully The Rich Kid and One Night as well.**

**So that's about it. **

**Please read and review. :)  
**


	11. Shutdown

**Shutdown**

_I won't sit and watch you die_

It's been three months and I was finally able to leave the hospital, my stomach had a little bump thanks to the baby that was growing within me, but with the clothes I wore it wasn't noticeable, which was what Sasuke had wanted just in case Orochimaru was snooping around. He was being way overprotective of me and our unborn child but I found his actions cute nonetheless and considering what happened in his past, I can't blame him. Zeus was lying at the end of Sasuke's bed sleeping, Sasuke was glad when his leg fully healed.

"Sasuke you're going to spoil me if you keep doing this." I stated as he massaged my shoulders, I sighed softly, damn he was good with his hands, I could get used to this kind of treatment.

I was sitting on his bed with him behind me since I was between his legs. He stopped and muttered, "Okay."

"I didn't say stop." I whined as I heard him chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him before he placed his hand on my stomach to touch the small bump that had appeared over the past three months. I smiled and turned my head to him as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Sasuke." I murmured against his lips.

"Hn." He answered as he pulled away.

"Do you think Orochimaru will come after you again?"

"I don't doubt it, but as long as he doesn't come after you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I glared at him.

I saw that he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm serious Sakura, as long as you're safe, then I don't care what happens to me."

"But I do." I turned my body and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me."

"If I don't protect you, I'd be repeating the mistake that I made with Suki. I didn't protect her and she was killed because of it."

"I understand that Sasuke, but..." I trailed off.

"But what? Are you going to tell me I shouldn't protect you?"

"Well...I..."

"I can't believe you're saying this."

He got up off the bed and paced the room.

"Sasuke." I called him.

"You expect me not to step in if Orochimaru is holding a gun to your head?"

"That's not what I said."

"But you implied it."

"But-"

"I'm going for a walk." He stated suddenly. "This fight is my mine, I don't need you or anyone else paying for my mistake, stay out of it okay."

"Sasuke wait."

But he had already walked out of the room after grabbing a jacket and slipping on his boots. I heard the door slam downstairs as Mikoto walked into the room.

"Everything okay?"

"Just a little fight." I muttered sadly.

"I know this is usually where a mom would step in, but since yours isn't here, is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know, I just hate seeing Sasuke risk his own safety for me."

"I think all guys are like that." She said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Really?" I looked to her.

"Yeah, they find that one person who they are the most comfortable with, and they want to make sure no harm comes to that person so they don't end up alone."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can you really blame him? I'm sure anyone in his position would do the same thing."

I sighed. "Now I feel bad."

"You have no reason to feel that way, Sasuke should understand that you don't want any harm to come to him either."

"Yeah but I didn't lose someone like he did, so I don't know what he's feeling." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe you should talk to him then, he's probably afraid."

"I should. But I don't even know when he's going to come back."

"I'm sure he won't be out long." She smiled at me which I returned.

"Thanks Mikoto." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem."

We stood up and headed downstairs where I was greeted by Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. They immediately hugged me and I briefly wondered why they were here. I turned to Mikoto as she gave a gentle smile.

"They came in just as Sasuke left." She said.

I turned back to my friends and I asked the question that was itching at my lips. "So what are all of you doing here?"

"We're taking you out to celebrate your pregnancy since we couldn't before when you were in the hospital, its not a baby shower though, that's not until later." Ino grinned and I smiled and I turned to Mikoto.

"Are you joining us?"

"Oh no dear, I'm going to meet your mother to run some errands."

I nodded but I knew something was missing. Oh yeah. "Where is Itachi and Fugaku?"

"They had to go back home, there was an issue with the company, but they should be back later tonight."

"Oh okay."

"Come on girl, we have reservations at your favorite restaurant." Tenten stated as she grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, I need to wait for Sasuke to come back."

"Oh he won't mind." Ino grabbed my other arm and they pulled me from the house.

"But-"

"No buts missy." Hinata giggled.

Great...I hope Sasuke doesn't think I just ditched him.

* * *

"So have you thought of any names?" Ino asked me as she set down her cup on the table before picking up a piece of chicken with her fork.

They had taken me to eat an early dinner at an Italian restaurant, I loved this kind of food.

"No not yet, Sasuke and I really haven't talked about it." I stated.

"Aw why not?"

"He's been a little distracted, he thinks Orochimaru is going to come and try to hurt me so he's been on guard."

"I can understand that." Tenten said as she set aside her fork to grab the napkin and wipe her mouth. "I mean with everything that has happened that is."

"Yeah I know, but, he needs to calm down and relax, he's stressed."

"I'm sure you could be his stress reliever." Ino snickered and I blushed when I realized what she meant.

"Shut up!" I looked down at the table, the blush not leaving my face.

"Haha, I'm kidding Sakura." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Or am I?"

"You're horrible." I muttered.

"I know." She stated with a grin.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Oh you're just embarrassed." Her grin widened. "I know you could never hate me."

She was right in a way. No matter what she did to me, I couldn't bring myself to stay mad at her, she was like this when we grew up together and I had grown used to her antics and her comments. Even though most of her comments usually made me blush and embarrassed me, I've come to expect them from her, it was just who she was.

For the next hour we joked and talked about anything and everything, Ino had even tried getting me to talk about when Sasuke and I had sex. I refused to spill any details on that matter which made them groan from frustration and disappointment. I laughed at their expressions and shook my head as my phone rang, I reached for it in my purse and I pulled it out to check the caller ID. I was expecting it to be Sasuke but I was surprised when I saw Naruto's number.

I hit the button and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura please tell me Sasuke is with you." His voice was full of worry.

"No, he isn't, I'm with the girls right now."

"Shit." I heard him curse.

"Naruto what's wrong, I'm sure he's at home."

"That's just it...Sasuke's house is on fire."

"What!" I stood up quickly knocking my chair over.

Ino looked at me and stood up as did Tenten.

"Sakura. What's wrong?"

"We need to go back to Sasuke's place." I stated quickly and grabbed my stuff as I threw down some cash to pay for my meal.

My friends did the same and we rushed out of the restaurant as they questioned my actions but I ignored them.

I'm sure Orochimaru is behind this, he has to be.

* * *

"Naruto!" I called out to him as I thrust open the door of Ino's car.

He turned to me when I ran up to him, I saw Kakashi and my parents there with Mikoto as she watched her son's house be consumed in flames. I was afraid, what if Sasuke was inside? This can't be happening, it just can't...

"Have you found Sasuke?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Kakashi and the firefighters think he might be trapped in the house." He told me.

We heard barking and Zeus came running from the house after he jumped from the window. I ran to him and saw that he had a few burns on his legs, I pat his head as he sat on the ground and I turned back to the blaze. My father came over to me but before he even reached my side I took off running towards the front door. There weren't that many flames and I figured I would be able to get inside. I have to save him, after all the times he's saved me, I can't just leave him in there.

"Sakura come back!" My father yelled at me as he came after me and I stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I shook my head and turned to run again.

"Sakura don't!"

I didn't heed my father's calls but before I even made it inside, he managed to grab my arm and pull me back from the house. I tried to squirm out of his hold but to no avail.

"Let me go!" I screamed as tears fell down my cheeks.

"There's nothing you can do." He turned me around to face him hugged me. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

_No...I could still save him...

* * *

_

I stood in front of my dad as his hands rested on my shoulders, Sasuke's house was still consumed with flames but the firefighters were getting them under control. They had searched the inside but they couldn't find Sasuke, but that didn't mean he wasn't inside. I let out a shaky exhale of breath as Ino came running over to me with something in her hand, it was my phone and as she got closer I heard that it was ringing.

"Sakura, look who it is." She told me.

I grabbed it from her hand and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Sasuke's number. I answered without hesitation and held it against my ear.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid jerk." I choked out as I wiped my eye.

"Oh I'm afraid I'll beat you to that."

That's not Sasuke's voice!

"Who is this?"

My father looked at me as I heard a gunshot on the other end of the line before the person chuckled.

"Oops, my finger slipped."

This is...

"Say goodbye to him Sakura, you can try to come save him we're at an abandoned factory on the west side of town, but I doubt you'll make it, when you arrive, Sasuke will be dead, and I will be gone."

When he said that I knew it was Orochimaru and that was the last thing I heard before the line went dead. The phone dropped from my hand as I sunk to the ground, I shook uncontrollably and that was when I knew what I had to do, no matter what happened, I have to help him.

I jumped to my feet and ran over to my father's car, I was glad he had left the keys in the ignition. I started the engine and speed off down the road.

I won't let him die!

I saw my father through the review mirror, he was waving his arms at me trying to get me to stop but I ignored him. Sasuke always protected me, he always saved me, he did everything he could to try and shield me from his past, but he has to face the facts that I'm a part of this, whether he likes it or not.

There are things that can't be controlled, I just have to take it head on.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, I just headed in the direction Orochimaru told me, he could be lying just to get me and take me hostage, but how would he have gotten Sasuke's cell phone? There were several empty and run down buildings, I don't know how I was going to find which one Sasuke was in. I slammed on the brakes when I saw a huge explosion a few blocks away from me, my eyes widened.

"Sasuke." I muttered fearfully.

I stepped on the gas and drove towards the smoke that had appeared after the explosion. I stopped outside a building and opened the door before I ran to it as I heard another explosion which caused me to shield my head with my arms as a reaction. Without thinking of the consequences I headed inside and as soon as I did I spotted Sasuke in a fight with Orochimaru and two other guys. Sasuke was struggling to stay standing and I could see why, there was blood seeping through his shirt from his shoulder and his side.

Orochimaru swung at my boyfriend as he ducked to avoid being hit and kicked Orochimaru's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground but jumped back to his feet as the other two guys went at Sasuke again.

"Sasuke!" I yelled but I regretted distracting him.

When he turned to look at me I saw Orochimaru step around Sasuke before he pulled out a knife he had concealed in his sleeve. I felt my heart stop as Orochimaru thrust the knife into Sasuke's back and I could swear it struck Sasuke's spinal cord but at this point I'm not sure. Sasuke's eyes widened before his face contorted with pain and he fell to his knees, I heard him yell from the new wound as Orochimaru twisted the knife then pulled it out to stab him again.

I just imagined the blade slicing into Sasuke's skin and that alone made my blood run cold.

"Ah!"

Orochimaru shoved him to the ground as blood stained his hands and he could only chuckle darkly.

"Have fun in the afterlife." Orochimaru said before he ran from the building as it started collapsing around Sasuke and I. He struggled to get up on his knees, and I could tell that he was breathing heavily.

Sasuke gritted his teeth from the wound in his back and I screamed out before running over to him. The building around us was already falling apart and I saw him dodge to the ground to avoid being hit by a piece of brick that fell from the ceiling.

I suddenly felt pain before a wave of dizziness overcame me. I reached up to touch the side of my head and found that I was bleeding. I tumbled to the ground and watched as Sasuke tried to make his way over to me but he couldn't since part of the ceiling crashed onto his leg preventing him from moving. I saw that he was in pain, and I wanted to scream from not being able to help him but I was weakening from the wound I received on my head.

"Sakura!" He called out to me in a pain filled voice but I lost sight as everything went dark.

* * *

I felt something heavy on top of me as I cracked my eyes open to look at my surroundings. My head hurts like hell. What happened? I glanced up and saw debris around me, and my eyes widened as I remembered what happened.

_Sasuke! Where is he?  
_

I tried to move but found that I couldn't and when I looked down I felt my heart stop. I recognized that dark raven-hair and what scared me the most was the fact that he wasn't moving. My heart started racing as fear settled in to my stomach.

"Sasuke?"

I reached to touch his back and I felt something wet and then I realized what it was when I recalled the wounds he received. I moved my hand to place it on his shoulder and shook him, but he didn't budge.

"Sasuke?" I called him again.

He can't be!

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

I recognize that voice.

"Daddy." I tried to yell even though my voice came out hoarsely.

I took an inhale of breath and tried again. "Daddy!"

"Sakura? Where are you?"

"Daddy! Help!" I called out. "Sasuke...he's hurt!"

I heard some movement before the debris above me was pulled away and my father's face came into view. He stepped back as a few medics and rescue crew members lifted more of the debris that was around Sasuke and I.

They moved Sasuke over and pulled me from the rubble first and as they led me away from the house, I tried to turn back and run over to Sasuke but the medics prevented me from doing so. As they sat me on a stretcher they tended to the wound on my head as the other medics brought Sasuke over to the ambulance on another stretcher. Now that we were in the light, I could see just how much blood Sasuke was covered in.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I pushed the medics away from me and ran over to his side. They had ripped his shirt open and attached IV's to his arm and placed an oxygen mask on his face. I grabbed his hand and my heart started racing when I felt how cold he was. I glanced over his exposed chest before my gaze stopped on his side where I saw a bullet wound.

"Miss we need you to step aside."

"But-"

"No buts." He turned to his partner. "He has no pulse, I need the paddles now!"

Oh god!

I placed my hands against my mouth as my tears spilled out of my eyes. They placed the paddles against Sasuke's chest and the medic shouted out. "Clear!"

"No change!" He yelled and charged the paddles again. "Clear!"

My dad came over to me and pulled me to him. He tried to shield me from the sight but it was too late, I had seen everything. I cried into his chest as I heard them continue trying to get Sasuke's heart beating but...

Please Sasuke. You can't die, not now, not when...

...

You...

...You can't leave me...

"Come on Sasuke!" The medic yelled. "Clear!"

He's not going to make it!

I shut my eyes tightly as tears continued to leak out, he's going to...

"I got a pulse."

My eyes shot open and I turned away from my dad to look to the medics who tended to Sasuke. They got him into the ambulance as I stepped over to one of them.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, we're lucky we got a pulse at all, but he's not looking too good."

"What have I done?" I muttered. _This is all my fault._

* * *

I sat in the waiting room staring at the wall, I knew my eyes were red and puffy since I had been crying ever since Sasuke was brought to the hospital. The more I thought about it, the more I blamed myself for his condition. If I hadn't gone to help him he might have gotten out by himself, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed had I not distracted him when he was fighting Orochimaru, who was apprehended by the police not long after he ran from the building, which I was so glad for.

Sasuke told me to stay out of it, but I didn't listen, now he might die because of that stupid mistake.

"Sakura." I jumped when I heard someone call my name.

I turned to look at my dad who smiled sadly. "It'll be okay."

"How? Sasuke was nearly crushed to death when he shielded me when the building collapsed." I reached to touch the wound on my head. "All I got was this stupid cut, I should be the one in there, not Sasuke."

Before my dad could respond the door of the emergency room opened and Tsunade walked out, I immediately stood up as she headed over to me. I bit my lip and when I saw her face I knew things weren't good.

"Well?" I asked her.

"It doesn't look good Sakura."

She turned to his parents and brother, Itachi and Fugaku arrived only a few moments ago. "I've done everything I can right now, I'll keep trying but I can't promise anything."

"It's that bad?" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Sakura you know what happens with a stab wound to the back. Just because I'm a more experienced doctor doesn't mean I can heal him of these injuries." She shook her head. "Not to mention the bullet wounds to his shoulder and side." Sighing she continued. "If he does survive this, there's a eighty percent chance that he'll lose movement in certain parts of his body, he's lucky the knife didn't puncture his lungs."

"I understand." I said as my voice cracked.

"We're going to move him to a private room, so in about another ten minutes you'll be able to go see him."

I hate this world and I especially hate Orochimaru, I hope he dies for what he's done.

* * *

I sat at home, I had left after Tsunade told me about Sasuke's condition. I couldn't bring myself to go see him, I was afraid to. I'm the one that put him in that hospital, I'm the one that caused him to get stabbed, I'm the one to blame for it all. I don't blame anyone for agreeing with me, seems like I'm just a bad luck charm, just look at what I caused to happen to my boyfriend.

My shoulders shook as I started crying again. I sat in my living room on the couch with my legs brought up my to my chest as my arms wrapped around them. I hate feeling like this, I hate knowing that I'm the one that caused all of this to happen. I hate myself. I lifted my hand up to wipe my eye and I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called out not caring who it was.

I heard the door open before it was shut, and when the person came walking to my position I looked up and saw Itachi. He smiled sadly at me and sat down by me on the couch, my lip quivered and I turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take you to the hospital." He stated.

"I can't go back there." I shook my head as I said this. "I just can't."

"Why? You're just going to leave Sasuke there and not even visit him?" He deadpanned. "Why would even do that?"

"I can't handle seeing him in his condition."

He glared at me and stood up. "That's a lame ass excuse." He growled and I knew he was angry at me for just leaving.

I was surprised he said that but I know I deserve it, I'm being selfish and only thinking about my feelings, with just that alone, I felt my tears coming again. I'm not even considering anyone's feelings about this situation.

"What if Sasuke died right now Sakura?" He asked me with anger in his voice. "You would lose your chance to say goodbye to him, he needs all of us there, especially you and your baby, you two might be the only reasons why he's still hanging on."

"But I can't..." I couldn't finish saying what I wanted.

"Don't say you can't because you can." He stated as his eyes softened at me.

"No I can't!" I yelled at him and stood up. "I can't go to that hospital and see Sasuke hooked up to all those machines and know I was the one that put him there."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault that he's hurt, he protected me, I distracted him during that stupid fight he was in with Orochimaru. I got involved when he told me to stay out of it, but I didn't listen." I cried out. "Now he could die because of my stupid decisions."

"Sakura, you aren't to blame for any of this." He assured me. "Orochimaru did this, not you."

I know I should believe him, but that doubt is still there.

"Itachi I...I just..." I trailed off, I didn't know what to say.

"Sakura, everyone else is at the hospital, you can't hide at home, you need to go see him, he needs you." He stated as he smiled softly.

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose him, if he dies, I don't know what I'll do."

"I know, I don't either." I glanced at him and I saw that he had shed a few tears. "My parents and I spent so many years looking for him, and now...knowing he might be taken away again, it hurts."

I took an inhale of breath and made my decision. I grabbed his hand. "Then let's get to the hospital, like you said, Sasuke needs us." Then I hugged him before we headed out of my home.

I stopped and turned to look at Sasuke's house, though it wasn't much of a house anymore, it was all just charred rubble. There wasn't anything that survived the fire, all of his belongings were gone, everything had been incinerated, Naruto had said he would take care of Zeus for now, until we knew more about Sasuke's condition. I sighed and got into the car Itachi drove here and I figured it belonged to Fugaku and Mikoto.

Once I had been seated, I could feel my heart start racing, I'm still afraid of seeing how bad Sasuke looks with all of the injuries, but I know that I have to be there for him.

_I just hope he makes it through this._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Faith**

"I can feel him slipping away mom." I choked out as I placed a hand against Sasuke's cheek as he lay in the hospital bed unmoving.

"He'll be okay sweetheart."

I know she was trying to assure me but Sasuke's condition was only getting worse.

"How?" I turned to her with tears in my eyes. "He's dying and there isn't any way I can save him."

**A/N Well...I'm still working with some ideas, but next chapter might be the last, as well as an epilogue after that. There is a chance there will two more chapters, before the epilogue but like I said ideas are still being worked with.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter ^_^  
**


	12. Faith

**Faith**

_Hold on, everything's gonna be all right_

The hours and days passed by, but there still wasn't a change in Sasuke's state. His wounds seemed as if they were healing, but if they were they were taking forever. I've been here for a little over two weeks now and the more time I spent by his side, the more I began to doubt that he would ever wake up. I try to keep that spark of hope alive, but it's hard when I'm sitting here watching him struggle to take his next breath.

Orochimaru had been convicted thanks to all of the evidence Kakashi collected, not to mention what has happened recently, and he is sentenced to life in prison. Hideo on the other hand will be sent to prison for five to ten years without a chance of parole. That was the only good thing that has occurred lately and I wish Sasuke was awake to hear about it. I've talked to Sasuke in his unconscious state, telling him about everything, about our baby, but who knows if he even heard me. His parent's had been in and out over the duration of his stay here and each time they came I tried to be strong especially for Mikoto who had broke down when she first saw her son lying in the bed.

"Sasuke." I called out to him, breaking the silence in the room. "Please...you have to wake up, you need to survive this."

I glanced over his body as the heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, but still he didn't open his eyes, his leg was elevated since it had been broken after part of that building fell on him. I felt tears brimming my eyes and I reached out to grab his hand to hold it tightly in mine and my heart clenched knowing he couldn't do the same.

"Sasuke, please, I can't raise our baby alone." I choked out. "I'm lost without you."

Who am I kidding...?

"I am weak," I said out loud. "If only I had been stronger, I could have helped you when you were fighting Orochimaru, I hate myself everyday for it."

"Now why would you say that?"

I jumped and turned to the person who had spoken to me. I saw my mother standing there with a sad smile on her lips, I didn't think anyone would come here, but this is my mom and she is always concerned about me.

"Because, I put him in this state."

"Sakura, why are you still blaming yourself?"

"I don't know."

"You're afraid aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I can feel him slipping away mom," I choked out as I placed a hand against Sasuke's cheek as he lay in the hospital bed unmoving.

"He'll be okay sweetheart."

I know she was trying to assure me but Sasuke's condition was only getting worse.

"How?" I turned to her with tears in my eyes. "He's dying and there isn't any way I can save him."

"It's called having faith, if you keep having these negative thoughts than you're just giving up on him."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She told me with a serious tone. "You need to believe he'll make it through this."

"I'm trying, I really am."

I stood up as she walked over to me.

"You need to try harder," She told me, "If there's one thing I've learned about Sasuke, he's not someone that will just give up."

I smiled despite the pain in my chest. "Thanks mom." She wrapped her arms around me as I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

* * *

I sat on the steps on my back porch, Zeus sat by my side as Shelly laid by his feet, despite how sad I was feeling, having them here with me made everything alright. Having Shelly and Zeus by my side was like Sasuke was with me, since Zeus was his dog and since he was the one that gave Shelly to me, it made it a little easier to cope with him not being here.

Giving a small sigh I placed my hand on Zeus's head, I scratched his ear, something he seemed to like since he leaned his head into my hand. I smiled when Shelly whined and I leaned down to pet her as well. After all the time that has passed, Shelly has gotten bigger compared to when I first received her and Sasuke was right about her being protective. Whenever I took her for a walk, she would get defensive around me when someone approached me or tried to bother me.

At the moment she is my little guardian angel.

As Sasuke came back to my thoughts, I glanced over at the rubble of his house, the only thing left was ash and debris. I stood and walked over to the remains of his home, Zeus and Shelly followed closely behind me.

The firemen had manged to find somethings from the fire, they had told me there was nothing left, but after they did some digging they found some things that weren't too badly burned, they're in a box up in my room, I didn't have the heart to go through it, but I think now I might have to. I stopped near the rubble of the charred mess and knelt down. I grabbed a piece of black wood but it turned to ash in my hand.

"Sasuke would be pissed if he saw this."

I stood up and headed back home, I guess I would go through the box now, even if I knew it would only make my heart ache. But I couldn't keep running from it anymore, I know Sasuke wouldn't, so why should I. After Zeus and Shelly came inside I shut and locked the door and decided to take a shower before sitting down to go through the box. I pulled some clothes from my closet which was a pair of black sweats and one of Sasuke's t-shirts. He left here before, it was gray and matched the black pants I had picked, so I decided it would work and headed to the bathroom.

Once I turned the water on, I stripped down and stepped into the warm water. It relaxed me and just for a moment all of my worries just fled, but I knew I wouldn't stop worrying until Sasuke was awake and here with me. I placed a hand on my stomach where the bump had grown slightly over the last few weeks, I smiled, so many questions ran through my head. Was it going to be a girl? A boy? Would I make a good mom? I shook my head and washed up to finish my shower.

After I dressed, I headed into my room and grabbed the box and placed it on my bed before I sat down with my legs crossed. I put my hand out to open it and I reached inside to pull a few things out. The first few items were a couple of books, I set those aside and grabbed a smaller box. I opened it and pulled out a couple of pictures of Sasuke and Naruto that had to have been taken a few years ago since Naruto's hair was shorter than it was now. I smiled and set them on my bed and then grabbed a small black box that looked like something a ring came in, it was a little dirty but I dusted it off and opened it.

When I did my heart skipped a beat. It was a ring! But not just any ring.

It was an engagement ring!

Holy shit! My heart began beating a mile a minute as I thought about what it meant.

* * *

Every day seemed to pass slower and slower and the lonelier I felt. I feel like its been forever even though its only been a month. That ring that I found a while back was still swarming my head with unanswered questions. I got into my car preparing to go to the hospital when I heard my phone ring. I pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road as I grabbed my cell and answered it only to be met with Naruto's panicked voice.

"Naruto calm down what's wrong?"

"Sasuke's gone!"

"What?" I yelled. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, the nurses and doctors have looked everywhere."

"Well does this mean he's awake and wondered off somewhere." My heart swelled with hope.

"I don't know, that or..." He trailed off and I know what he was implying.

There was the possibility that someone has taken him, oh God I hope not, he's in no condition to defend himself.

"Keep looking, I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"No stay home Sakura, I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"Too late, I'm already on my way." I hung up before he had a chance to retort.

I parked my car in the parking lot of the hospital and got out and ran to the door careful not to exert myself too much, especially with my baby. I didn't wait for anyone to sign me in I just ran towards the direction Sasuke's room was in. On my way there I ran in to Naruto, very literally. I fell to the ground as he jumped up and helped me to stand careful not to jerk me up too fast.

"Any sign of him?"

"I've looked, but no I can't find him."

"Damn it!" I felt tears leak out from my eyes, damn mood swings.

"Sakura I'm sorry, why don't you head home? I don't want you worry to much, I'm sure he's fine."

"But I don't want to."

"Sakura please, I'll call as soon as I find him."

I nodded reluctantly and placed a hand on my stomach where I felt the bump. I couldn't help but think negatively of the situation. What if Sasuke isn't here after our baby is born? What if something happened to him that would take him away forever?

* * *

I pulled up to my home and got out of my car. I felt out of breath, there's nothing I can do, I wish I talked to Tsunade before I left, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. I looked towards the remains of Sasuke's house and I saw something. Not just something...someone! It can't be...could it?

I sprinted over and stopped a few yards away from the person and that's when I noticed the crutches they were using to hold themselves steady. The clothes I recognized, it was the same set of clothes that Naruto brought to the hospital for Sasuke to change into when he woke up. A pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

"Sasuke?" I questioned unsure and placed my hands against my mouth.

The male jumped and turned to me and when I saw his bandaged cheek there was no doubt who it was. The cast on his leg prevented the material of his jeans to reach his ankle. He smiled softly at me and I felt unable to speak. There was so much I wanted to say but my voice was lost to me. I couldn't move for the longest time until Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Guess I have to move again." Always the comedian.

I let out a laugh that was mixed with tears and ran to him as he dropped one of the crutches and wrapped his arm around me. My arms wound around his waist and I held him tightly until I felt him flinch and let out a grunt which I assume said he was still in pain.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine, the stab wounds are healing and Tsunade told me I would need to be careful about what I do for the next few months."

"You saw Tsunade before you left?"

"How do you think I got here?" He smirked and looked over to my house.

I saw Tsunade walking towards us with a smile on her face. "Well there you are. I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well I was going to surprise you by bringing Sasuke here, but you weren't home." Tsunade shook her head with amusement. "Anyway, I need to get back to the hospital, call if you need anything."

She went to her car and before she got in, she pulled out a bag and came back over to me. "Here are some bandages and antibiotic cream for his wounds, I know you will use your judgment on when to change them." She smiled as I nodded and took the bag from her before she turned to Sasuke. "Come see me in a month and I'll check out your leg." Sasuke nodded as she turned and walked towards her car again

I looked at Sasuke when she drove off, that's when the reality set in, he was really here, it wasn't lying in that hospital room anymore. He was awake and he was alive, I felt my heart start pounding before I dropped the bag Tsunade and given me and hugged him tightly again as a sob escaped my lips. His hand went to my back and rubbed it in a comforting manner when I began to shake.

"Babe it's okay, I'm okay."

"I know, but I can't help it, my moods are out of whack." I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"And for a good reason." He smirked as he laid a hand against my stomach.

When he looked up I bit my lip before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I knew he was taken by surprise especially when he stumbled slightly, but he regained his balance and let his lips caress mine. I missed his kisses, I missed holding him in my arms, hell I missed just having him around. His tongue traced my lip, asking for permission to let him in, which I granted without hesitation. As his tongue battled with mine I felt my heart swell with relief, happiness and more importantly, love.

Pulling back I looked up to meet his eyes, which held something I hadn't seen in a while, in his eyes, I saw the love he had for me. The question that lingered in my mind was what would happen now? What did the future hold for us? And what about that ring I discovered in the box?

But all of those questions didn't seem to matter when he placed his hand against my cheek and gazed at me with a look I hadn't seen in weeks. "I love you Sakura." He rested his forehead against mine and I could feel my tears coming again.

"I love you too." I said as my voice cracked.

"Sakura I love you so much." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Marry me."

"What?" I felt light-headed all of a sudden.

"Will you marry me?"

My mind finally registered what he said and my heart started racing a thousand times faster than it already was. My face heated up with the blush I couldn't hide. I glanced into his eyes looking for the sincerity and I was overwhelmed when I saw it.

"Oh my god, you're serious?" He laughed as I hid my face against his chest to hide the blush.

"I had a ring for you," He admitted, "But now it looks like it was lost in the fire."

"Wait, I have it in my room." I said.

"What?"

"Its silver with three diamonds isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it, how did you get it?" He asked confused.

"The firefighters managed to find some things in the rubble that survived."

"Well go get it." He urged me. "I'll propose to you the right way."

I nodded and ran towards my home in careful strides, excitement and nervousness settle in but I grabbed the ring and was back to Sasuke before I could let them consume me. He smiled and took the ring from my hand, with some struggling, he managed to get down on his good knee and raised the ring to me. "Sakura Haruno, we've been through so much these last few months, and I can't see my future without you in it, will you marry this former gang member and put up with the attitude that you know he has?"

Placing my hand against my mouth, I nodded as tears escaped my eyes when he slid the ring onto my finger. I knelt down to him and hugged him tightly as I laughed through my tears and glanced at the ring on my finger. I am getting married! Not just to an ordinary guy either, but to the man of my dreams, as cheesy as that sounds, I don't care, I'm happy and overly excited.

* * *

It took about a half an hour to call our friends and my parents as well as Sasuke's family to come over to my place for dinner. I had told them I had a couple of surprises waiting for them when they arrived. And now that they were all gathered in my living room I came down the stairs with Sasuke in tow, who had a bit of trouble coming down them with the crutches. When we stopped in the living room, everyone paused before they rushed over to him to hug him or shake his hand.

I knew he was embarrassed by all of the attention he was getting, his face heated up with a blush especially when his mother kissed him on the cheek. I stood back and watched in silence before Naruto walked over to me.

"So he was with Tsunade when he disappeared huh." He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah he was."

"So what were you two up to before you called together this party?"

"Nothing really." I smiled.

"Yeah, and that ring on your finger is just a fashion statement." He grinned when I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, that's the other surprise that I haven't told anyone yet," I gritted through my teeth.

"Well, let me be your guest." He grinned.

He ran off before I could stop him. "Naruto!"

"Hey guys! Sasuke and Sakura are getting married!"

At that moment, I could have killed him, when my mother looked at me her eyes were looking for confirmation of his statement. I sighed and nodded shyly before I held up my hand to reveal the ring to them. My mother squealed and ran over to me to embrace me tightly, I didn't feel that embarrassed, not when I saw Itachi ruffle his brother's hair and his mother and father hugged him and congratulated him.

"Sakura," Ino smiled and walked over to me, "I knew he was going to ask you." She giggled and hugged me.

"I can't believe it Ino, everything is finally falling into place."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally sat down to eat dinner, Naruto had made fun of Sasuke, saying that he better treat me right or there would be hell to pay. I giggled when Sasuke grabbed some of the mashed potatoes and shoved it in Naruto's face for that comment, which ended up with them bickering about anything and everything. After their little argument was over I engaged in a conversation with Ino.

It didn't take long for me to look up and see that Sasuke was gone. Worried I excused myself from the table and headed over to Naruto. "Where did Sasuke run off to?"

"He went outside, said he needed some air." Naruto pointed towards the front door and I immediately headed that way as well.

Once I opened and shut the door, I saw Sasuke sitting on the first step of the porch with Zeus by his side. Smiling at how Zeus was lying with his head tucked against Sasuke's thigh, I stepped over and sat on Sasuke's other side. He knew it was me when I first opened the door, he hadn't looked at me yet which I found strange.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just needed a few minutes to breath and take in everything that has happened." He reached down to clutch his leg where the cast ended.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, mostly it feels numb and uncomfortable," He sighed and leaned back on his hands, "My back is what really hurts, but I still have a while before they are completely healed."

"You'll be okay."

"As long as you're there, I know I will be."

Okay, it was a cheesy thing to say, but coming from him, I just found it so cute. I grinned at him and leaned my head against his shoulder when he sat up before I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I didn't want this moment to end, it was nice to just let everything go and just sit here.

"I'm going to go see Tsunade tomorrow for an ultrasound."

"Hn." Came his reply. "There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, its just a check up." I couldn't help but smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Good." He sighed and turned to look at me when I leaned away from him and I saw something in his eyes.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?"

I noticed that he hesitated and looked away to stare down at the ground. "I'm...scared."

That took me by surprise, I've never heard him admit it but the way he was hiding his expression only proved his statement. "What are you scared of?"

"Of...being...a parent."

"But you were so happy when you found out you were going to be a dad."

"I am happy, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid." He shook his head. "What if I do something wrong? What if I'm not a good father? What if-?"

"Sasuke," I called him, "Its okay to be a little scared-"

"A little?" He stood up. "Sakura I'm scared to death, I just...I can't..." He stumbled over his words before he ran a hand through his hair and leaned on his crutches as he turned away from me.

"Sasuke, I know its scary, but when we have this baby, you'll see it will be okay, we grow with our children, we learn as we go." I walked over to him and placed my hands against his cheeks. "Babe, I'm scared too, but together we can do this, you'll see, you're going to be the best father anyone has ever seen."

He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you Sakura." He murmured against my hair.

* * *

Once everyone left, Sasuke's parents and brother were the only ones that remained. They stayed in the guest bedroom, while Itachi slept on the couch and after they had settled into to sleep, I headed up stairs to see Sasuke drying his hair since he just got out of the shower. He slipped on a pair of black pants and rolled up the material above the cast before sitting down on the bed, I noticed the exposed wounds on his chest and went to grab the medical gauze and cream Tsunade had left with me.

I walked over to Sasuke and set the bag on the bed and proceeded to wrap his shoulder and then his side. "Can you lay on your stomach so I can get access to the wounds on your back?" He nodded and turned to lay down on his stomach, and I knew he was in pain, I would need to get him some water and his pain killers before we went to bed. I smeared some cream on the stab wounds, he flinched when I pressed my hand down on the cuts. "Sorry." Then I continued before grabbing the gauze and wrapping it up.

After I finished he moved to lay down on the bed and I saw that he was having trouble find a comfortable position and that's when I headed downstairs to grab a glass of water and his pain medication from the counter-top. I checked the doors and shut off the lights once Zeus and Shelly followed me up the stairs. They made themselves comfy on the large dog bed I had gotten when Zeus came to stay with me, they actually like it more than my bed.

I nudged Sasuke when I walked over to the side of the bed he was laying on and he looked up at me as I showed him the water and pills. He gave a weary smile and sat up to take the cup from my hand, I opened the bottle and took two of the small white pills out and handed them to him. He downed them in one gulp of water and set the cup on the nightstand. I quickly changed into a pink nightgown and shut the lights off.

Pulling the blanket back I crawled into the bed and snuggled up against Sasuke when he found a comfortable spot, that's when I knew the medication was taking effect. I closed my eyes and felt as sleep took over.

* * *

It wasn't until I felt someone shifting when I opened my eyes. Sasuke was withering restlessly in his sleep and I placed my hand on his cheek as he shot up from the bed as sweat glistened on his forehead and his chest. He lifted his hands to his face as he flinched when he realized he sat up too quickly. The pain from his stab wounds had returned and he moved with stiff movements as I got up and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head as I went to turn the light on before he got up and limped his way to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and turned it on to splash water on his face. I had a feeling he was struggling with something more that just his wounds.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I...just a had a nightmare," He stated and dried his face off before glancing at me.

"Its okay, it was just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream, I relived everything from my initiation to the fight with Orochimaru not to long ago," He groaned as he tried to stretch.

"It's over now Sasuke, you can relax," I reassured him.

"I know, but I've spent most of my life watching my back and waiting for Orochimaru to come after me." He paused before he turned to me. "Now that he's been put away, its hard to adjust to that."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to bed, he needed some rest. I made him take another pill before I shut off the light and we settled into bed again. I laid on my side as he gathered me in his arms, I was grateful for him being alive, now we could finally get our life on track. We were getting married and we had our child on the way, even though Sasuke and I were scared, we knew that we could handle it, hell if we could survive bullets, fires and collapsing buildings I think we can handle a baby.

But there was an unsettling feeling that I couldn't shake, like something else was about to come around to disrupt the peace that we fought so hard to achieve. With a sigh, I leaned into Sasuke as his soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Surprise**

"Uh Sasuke, there's something about the baby that you should see." I handed him the sonogram.

He looked over it and when he realized what I meant he looked up at me with shock written on his face.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Oh shit."

**A/N Yes, yes I know I took forever to update this, but, there has been a mention of Sasuke's ex, the one he dated after Suki, I was wondering who would like me to bring her into the story. It would be to further explain what happened between them and why she cheated on him, but its up to you so let me know.**

**Anyway please read and review. ^_^**


	13. Surprise

**Surprise**

_Life is beautiful_

It was about nine in the morning when I woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After slipping on a blue maternity dress, I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom to slip on my white sandals. Sasuke was still sleeping, or at least I thought he was until I walked over to the bed, only to see his eyes were open. He looked at me and I could see the dazed look in his eyes, seems as though the medicine was still in effect.

"You leaving?" He mumbled and reached his hand up to wipe his eyes.

"Yeah." I stopped him from getting up. "Stay in bed, Ino is going to drive me over to the hospital."

"You sure?" He asked and I knew his overprotective side was coming out.

"I'll be fine, just get some rest." I leaned down to kiss him. "Naruto is coming over to keep an eye on you for me."

He snorted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah well, you don't have a choice now do you?" I smiled and was surprised when he didn't answer.

He already fell back to sleep, I smiled with a shake of my head and kissed his forehead softly and walked quietly out of the room. As I got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Naruto rushed inside with Ino who came in after him shaking her head at his actions.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in bed and that's where I want him to stay, if he does get up, tell him to take it easy." I told him before grabbing my jacket.

"What if he won't listen to me?"

"Tell him his future wife said to." I grinned.

Naruto chuckled. "Will do."

Ino and I left the house and as we headed out to her car I briefly wondered where Sasuke's parents and his brother were. They weren't in the guest bedrooms or anywhere around the house, maybe they went out to run a few errands. I shook my head and climbed into Ino's car, being sure not to bend too much. Ino got in the driver's seat and started the car before we took off. The closer we got to the hospital the more nervous I became, but I forced myself to remain positive that it was just a routine check up.

* * *

I was still shaking even after the ultrasound was over, I just couldn't shake the news that I received during the procedure. Ino was standing by me with a smile on her face as Tsunade came back into the room. "Well, here's your sonogram." She handed me the envelope where the baby's picture was held. It wasn't an actual photo but it was pretty damn close. "Why don't you deliver the news to daddy."

"I suppose I should." I bit my lip.

"Don't worry Sakura, he won't be mad."

"How do you know?" I asked Ino when I turned to her.

"Because I don't think he could ever get mad at you, even if he does, he doesn't stay mad that long."

She had a point but still.

"Well only one way to find out."

I stood up and Ino and I left the hospital to head back to my place. She drove me home and I remained silent during the ride, I could see her watching me from the corner of her eye from time to time. I know she's worried about me, hell I'm worried about Sasuke and what he's going to think about...

I shake my head. I'm being completely ridiculous about this, Sasuke loves me and I know that no matter what I say or do, nothing is going to change that.

_At least I hope not..._

Damn it, I'm hopeless._  
_

* * *

When I walked into my home, I spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch as Naruto was lecturing him about something and from the look of it, Sasuke was pretty annoyed about what the blond was saying to him. I headed over to them and Naruto instantly quieted down which made me a little suspicious. When Naruto is quiet there has to be something wrong.

"What's going on guys?"

"Naruto is giving me advice on marriage," Sasuke muttered and I nearly stumbled as I sauntered over.

"Oh please," I shook my head and went to sit next to Sasuke.

"So how did it go?" He asked me.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you alone if you don't mind."

"Come on Naruto, let's give them some privacy." Ino pulled him and they headed into the kitchen with him complaining the entire way.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked me and I stood up to pace around the room as I rubbed a hand on my stomach.

"Uh Sasuke, there's something about the baby that you should see." I handed him the sonogram.

He looked over it and when he realized what I meant he looked up at me with shock written on his face.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Oh shit."

I smiled and said, "They're twin girls Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the sonogram for a few more minutes and I was a getting a little nervous of what his reaction might be. But after about five minutes I saw Sasuke's lips curve into a smile before he reached out to grab my hand and pulled me to him for a tight hug.

"Well now our lives will be twice as good." He looked up at me since I was still standing.

He placed his hand on my stomach and rested his cheek against it and spoke softly to the babies growing inside me.

"I know you'll be just as beautiful as your mom."

I ran my hand through his hair and smiled at the way he talked to our children.

"You're going to be a great father," I told him and moved so I could sit down next to him.

"And you're going to be a great mother." Then he grabbed my hand and held it to his lips. "I love you."

With a smile, I leaned towards him and kissed him softly before pulling away and giggling. He raised a brow at me as I stood up and offered my hands out to him.

"Alright, Giggles, what's up?" He asked me as he took my hands and I helped pull him up.

"Nothing, I'm just excited about being a mom," I told him as I smiled at him. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to be a dad," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Good," I nodded and handed him the crutches that were next to the couch.

He grinned and I knew he was being completely honest about being excited, I've never seen him this happy since we met. It seems like he's been pretty down ever since the whole ordeal with Orochimaru's gang. But now, seeing him smiling was a huge relief, and after we get married it will be better.

_That reminds me, we still need to pick a date...

* * *

_I stared at Sasuke, who sat across the table from me. We decided that we wanted some time to ourselves so Sasuke and I chose to go out for dinner. I was reluctant to let him leave the house, but he told me that it got old sitting around doing nothing, he was always on his feet working on something before he was wounded, so I guess I can't blame him.

"Sasuke, when do you think we should hold the wedding?" I questioned him, knowing we couldn't put it off any longer.

"Depends. Is there a certain time of year you would like to have it? And, do you want to get married before or after the babies are born?"

"I prefer the fall, but I don't know if it would get too cold, and I would prefer to get married before the babies are born."

"How about in the spring?" He suggested. "It's only a few months away, and you're not due until July so it would be perfect."

"How about in April?"

"Alright, what day?"

"Hmm, the 27th? Since I prefer a date towards the end of the month."

"Okay, then it's settled, we're getting married April 27th."

"Whew, that was a tough one," I smiled.

"Don't get too relaxed, there is still a lot of things we need to do to prepare."

"I know." I giggled at him. "So, where did your parents go?"

"My parents and Itachi went back home for a few days, they had to check in with their business and get a few more clothes."

"Ah, I see." I nodded and used my fork to pick up a piece of chicken from my plate.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?" Sasuke looked at me as he asked this.

"I have, have you?"

"Actually yeah." He smirked.

"Okay, how about we each name one of them?"

"Sounds good."

"What name do you like?"

"Hn, you first," He stated with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking about Aimi, what do you think?"

"I love it." He grinned.

"Alright, you're turn what name do you want?"

"I've always liked the name Emiko."

"That's a beautiful name."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," I said with a smile on my lips.

He chuckled softly at my expression and I couldn't help letting my smile grow wider. I love hearing the amusement in his voice and the way he laughs, I didn't think twice about what I did next. I stood up from my seat and went around to him to wrap my arms around him in a hug. "I love you, so much."

When he leaned back to look at me I kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you ready to go?" I asked once I pulled away.

"Yeah." He paid the check and I grabbed his crutches to hand them to him before we headed outside.

I held my hands out to Sasuke as he shook his head and handed me the keys to his Ferrari. I grinned since I get to drive it again, Sasuke obviously can't drive so I'm his chauffeur for the time being until Tsunade removes the cast on his leg and gives him the okay that he can drive.

"I bet Naruto is jealous of you right now," He stated with a smirk, "This is one of his favorite cars."

"Oh well." I just grinned and we got inside. "He'll just have to suck it up."

* * *

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I was surprised to see Juugo standing on the doorstep, I welcomed him in without hesitation as Zeus and Shelly came to greet him. "I'm surprised to see you Juugo, I thought you had already headed home."

"No, I had some things to take care of with Kakashi, but I'm on my way out of town now. Is Sasuke around?"

"Sure, he's in the kitchen eating his lunch."

We walked into the kitchen just as Sasuke set aside the glass of orange juice he was drinking. He looked up at us and nodded his head in greeting to Juugo who returned the gesture. "Let me guess, you're leaving town right?" Sasuke stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Yep, my wife is flipping out since I haven't gone home yet."

"I don't blame her."

"Alright, I'll get out of your hair then."

"Oh, we'll see you again at the wedding."

"I bet." He smiled.

"The invitations will be sent out in a few weeks."

Juugo gave a nod. "Take care of yourself Sasuke, and your family as well." He looked at me as he said this. "And you, keep your eye on this pain in the ass." With his hand, he gestured to Sasuke and earned a glare from my fiance.

"I will." I promised.

Sasuke stood up as he grabbed his crutches and Juugo held his hand out to him. "See you later." After he hugged me, Juugo left to go home.

"I'll miss him."

"Yeah, I will too."

I placed my hands on my swollen stomach and sighed with content. Sasuke reached out and placed his hand on mine as a smile spread across his lips. I moved my hand and placed it against his cheek before I stood on my toes to place a kiss on his lips. Apparently one kiss wasn't enough for him since he held my chin and kissed me again, only his kiss was deeper and more passionate than the one I had given him.

I grinned when he pulled away and I noticed that he looked worn out. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Hn, maybe I'll take a shower first, care to join me?"

My face heated up with a blush at that thought and I don't know why, I've already seen him naked, hell my pregnancy was proof of that. But I nodded anyway and we headed to my room...well I guess its our room now, after I grabbed my change of clothes as well as some for him we went into the bathroom.

"You know, we need to go buy you some more clothes, what you have isn't going to last much longer."

"I know," He said with a nod.

After I wrapped his cast with the waterproof cover Tsunade had provided, I helped him remove his shirt and tossed it to the floor. I walked around him so I could remove the bandages on his back and noticed that they were healing really well. They were already closed up, and in a few days he could remove the bandages to let the wounds air out.

"How do they look?" He asked me.

"They look good, they're just pink and a little swollen around the edges."

"I can get them wet right?"

"Yes, but don't stand under the water for too long, I just want to be sure they are healed before you do that."

He turned around and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Once the rest of our clothes had been discarded, we climbed into the shower, I was a little embarrassed since I was much larger around my middle than I was before. But Sasuke looked at me like he always had.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked me as the water cascaded down his chest.

"I don't know," I turned away from him.

He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his hands on my stomach. "If you think you've lost anything by getting pregnant, you haven't, you're still beautiful to me and you always will be."

"Even when I get old?"

"Hey, I'll be getting old right alongside you." He kissed my neck softly and I relaxed.

His hands made their way to my shoulders and massaged them gently. I didn't realize how much my shoulders hurt until he started rubbing them. "Feel better."

"Much. Thank you."

He kissed my neck again and reached to grab the shampoo and put a good amount into his hand before lathering it into my hair. Even being injured, he still spoils me to no end, I'll have to think of a way to pay him back later on. I'd wash his hair but I can't reach the top of his head and I really don't want him to lean down too far.

After Sasuke washed his hair and I washed his back for him we stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slipped on his boxers and then put on a pair of black shorts while I slipped on a pair of black maternity pants and a blue shirt. I removed the cover from his cast and handed him the crutches as we moved to the bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed on his stomach. He sighed with content and it didn't take long for him to doze off right there. I shook my head and placed temporary bandages on his back until he woke up.

I crawled onto the bed next to him and laid on my side before I laced my hand with his and placed the other on my stomach. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

I mumbled as a doorbell roused me from sleep. I sat up and looked over at Sasuke who was still sound asleep, I just hope I can make it to the front door fast enough to get whoever is knocking to stop. When I headed downstairs I pulled open the door to see Mikoto and my mother standing on the steps.

"Hi." I smiled before a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Oh honey did we wake you up?" My mom asked me.

"Just napping."

"Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto inquired curiously.

"He's still asleep." I yawned again. "So what's up?" I stepped aside and let them in before closing it behind them.

"Wedding plans." They said simultaneously.

"We need to get a caterer, get the invitations-"

"Let's not forget the wedding gown." Mikoto chirped happily and they laughed and continued to go through the list of what needed to be done.

_Oh, this is going to be fun...someone help me  
_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Epilogue- _Perfect_**

"Sasuke!" I screamed as pain erupted from my stomach from the contractions.

He came rushing into the house from the garage. "What?" He asked in haste.

"The babies are coming." I gritted through my teeth as another contraction overcame me.

"Now?"

"Now!"

**A/N Damn, I haven't updated this in a while. This chapter is shorter than the rest since its just to wrap up everything, but the epilogue is the last and I hope to have it posted ASAP! ;]**


	14. Epilogue: Perfect

**Epilogue:**

**Perfect**

_I'll promise you this love will never die _

I stare with content as I look at the ring on my finger, its only been a month and a half since our wedding and our honeymoon, but the memories were still fresh in my mind. I still remember how he used the crutches to hold himself steady, even as he stood in front of all our friends and family wearing the black tuxedo that took my breath away. I shook my head with a smile on my lips and stood up from the couch to head into the kitchen to grab a snack.

I was craving more and more food as each day passed by, I'm eating for three, sue me! But right now, I'm thinking that a bar of chocolate will suit the twins and I just fine. After realizing how much of the milk chocolatey goodness I could eat, Sasuke went out and bought me a couple of bags full and put them in a drawer in the kitchen. I couldn't thank him enough for doing it. Snatching a bar of chocolate from the kitchen, I turned and waddled out to the garage where I found Sasuke underneath another car.

Ever sine he had his cast removed and Tsunade told him he could resume his regular activities, he immediately went back to fixing cars for his clients. He did most of his work from home, even if he had his own auto shop in town, thanks to financial aid from his parents. Of course, it was money Sasuke had promised he would pay back, even if his parents had insisted he keep it. But Sasuke didn't want free handouts so they agreed to his terms since he wouldn't accept the money otherwise.

Naruto had taken a job working with Sasuke as his assistant manger, even Neji and the other guys had asked if he needed help down at the shop. The business was flourishing and I couldn't help but be proud of my husband for taking up the responsibility so quickly after recovering. Then again he missed working on the cars he loved so much, he and Naruto were even working on building a car.

Placing a hand on my stomach, I rubbed the large bump that was hidden underneath my yellow and white maternity sundress. Looking towards the car, I walked over to him just as I placed a piece of chocolate in my mouth. I gasped when I felt movement from within my stomach.

"Sasuke." I whispered and he pulled himself out from under the car and looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I realized just now how panicked he sounded.

"Come here, they're kicking." I gestured to him and he stood up quickly to place his hand on my stomach.

He smiled when he felt one of the twins kick against his hand. "I think they're reacting to the chocolate," I stated and broke off another piece before placing it in my mouth and swallowed, my reward was another kick from the baby.

"I guess we know what they are going to be addicted to as they grow up." Sasuke shook his head. "Like mother like daughters." He grinned.

"Oh shut up." But I couldn't help smiling as well. "I'm sure one of them will inherit some of your habits and personality."

"Maybe they will, then you'll have another troublemaker in the house." As another smile appeared across his lips, I shook my head and lifted my arms to snake them around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He chuckled. "Hn. Damn I love your kisses."

"You know I can't wait until I have our babies." I smirked. "Then I'll be able to do several naughty things to you." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively as I traced my finger over his chest.

"You're a bad girl Sakura."

"I know." I grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

"Can't I help with anything?" I asked Sasuke as he chopped up carrots and celery to toss into the soup he was making from scratch. After he took a shower to rid himself of the grease and dirt, he changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt and then began making dinner.

"Nope, I want you to stay off your feet."

"Oh come on, I'm going crazy here," I whined.

I know he's smirking, I just know it. And wasn't it a surprise when he turned around to prove I was right? I glared at him and crossed my arms with a pout on my lips. He shook his head before he walked over and sat down in the chair next to me at the table. I kept my mouth shut, I am refusing to speak to him since he won't let me do anything to help with dinner.

"Are you going to stay mad at me?"

I nodded, keeping my mouth closed to show him I was serious. He sighed and then he started laughing. Laughing! I'm here glaring and refusing to talk to him and yet all he can do is laugh. If anything, that mad my mood even more sour. Then he looked at me and saw the scowl on my face.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He was still smiling even as he grabbed my hand.

"No you're not." I continued pouting.

"Yes I am, I swear." Then he gave me his own pout and I couldn't stay mad at him with that face.

"Alright, you're forgiven." He grinned and leaned towards me to place a kiss on my lips.

Sharp pains suddenly erupted in my abdomen and I hissed. "Sasuke." I grabbed his hand while my other rested on my stomach.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I squeezed his hand tightly as another sharp pain shot through my stomach.

He didn't waste another second when he went to turn the stove off and came back and lifted me into his arms, which was surprising considering my added weight from the babies. But he carried me out to his car and set me in the passenger seat before he came around to the other side of the car and got in. He drove me to the hospital, going as fast as he could go without getting pulled over. God this pain hurts so much.

* * *

"False labor? I should have known." I groaned as Sasuke and I walked back into our home. "Damn it, now I'm disappointed."

"Babe, it's okay, they're just not ready yet," He smiled softly.

I sighed. "I know."

I couldn't help but smile when Sasuke wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder after leaving a kiss on my neck. I relaxed in his arms and I had an idea come to mind. "You know what I could use?"

"Hn?"

"A back rub."

"Alright." He pulled my arm and led me to our bedroom.

The bed was bigger than the couch, and it would give Sasuke more room to work on my sore spots. And when his hands started working their magic on me I moaned from the pleasure I felt from it. "I take it I'm hitting all the right spots?" I could hear the amusement in his tone and I smiled.

"You sure are."

"Do you want me to massage your feet too?" He asked.

"Aw, you're so sweet Sasuke." I turned my head to look back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," He stated with a smirk.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, I just can't keep my hands off of you."

"Yeah for now." I muttered.

"Are you back on that again?"

"Yes I am, one day I will get old and wrinkly."

"We've had this discussion Sakura."

"Yeah well..."

"Hey, it's not like you'll want to look at my wrinkled ass," He stated and I couldn't help laughing at the image he created with his words.

"Naw, I like your butt."

He shook his head and I let the subject go, honestly, what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like that? I sighed and lost myself in the pleasure as he moved to massage my feet. Damn it feels so good, maybe Sasuke should quit being a mechanic and become a Masseur ...

...On second thought, I don't want him to put his hands on any other women. He'll just have to be my personal Masseur instead, and I intend to get the full use of his hands. Even after I have the babies..._wink wink._

* * *

As I washed the dishes, despite Sasuke's protests, I hummed a song I heard on the radio earlier that morning. I find it amusing that hearing a song once, can get it stuck in your head for a week. Not that I mind that is, I love the song, it was Papa Roach's _No Matter What. _Once I set washed and rinsed the last dish, I felt something wet slid down my leg. I glanced down and my heart race increased to an unsteady pace and I started to panic.

Oh God, my water just broke!

"Sasuke!" I screamed as pain erupted from my stomach from the contractions.

He came rushing into the house from the garage. "What?" He asked in haste.

"The babies are coming." I gritted through my teeth as another contraction overcame me.

"Now?"

"Now!"

He rushed to my side and grabbed my hand and placed his other gently on my back. "Sakura I need to get the bag we packed-"

"Forget the fucking bag, get me to the damn hospital!" I yelled at him and he didn't hesitant to get me to his car.

I did my breathing exercises that I learned from the Lamaze classes Sasuke and I attended. But that barely helped with the contractions as another one came. "Hurry Sasuke!" I cried.

He cursed and stepped on the gas, but I wanted to yell at him for slowing down and coming to a stop. "What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm getting pulled over, there's a cop behind us."

Shit. I shouldn't have asked him to hurry. And when the cop came to the window and Sasuke rolled it down, he explained the situation calmly as a bit of panic and worry laced his voice. The police officer took one look at me and waved us along with a warning. With a "thanks", Sasuke pulled back onto the road and continued driving. When the hospital came into view I let out a breath of relief and Sasuke pulled up to the front of the hospital and parked the car.

He left it there and came around to my side and opened the door to pick me up and carry me inside. "I need a wheelchair!" Sasuke yelled at a nurse at the receptionist desk. "She's going into labor!"

The nurse grabbed the phone just as Tsunade rushed into the hospital's lobby. She smiled when she saw Sasuke and I, just as another nurse brought a wheelchair over. Sasuke set me down into it and Tsunade pushed me down the hall.

I heard her speak to Sasuke and he nodded before turning and pulling out his cell phone.

"Where's he going?" I panicked when he disappeared from my sight.

"I told him I needed to get you prepared for birth, I'll get him as soon as you're ready." She stated. "He's going to call both of your families and friends to let them know you're at the hospital."

My panic subsided and she continued pushing me down the hallway.

_Please let this be it..._

* * *

I was on a bed with a sheet around my stomach as Tsunade checked over me. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "You are only two centimeters away from being fully dilated." She smiled. "Once you are at ten centimeters, we'll take you to the birthing room."

I nodded just as Sasuke knocked on the door and entered slowly. "Sasuke." I called out softly and he came over to hug me.

"I love you." He whispered and I felt my eyes sting. "You're doing great."

"Sasuke, I'm scared." I admitted, what a hell of a time to say it though.

"I know, I'm scared too, but we can get through this, I'll be with you every step of the way."

I nodded and remained silent, as long as he was here, lending his strength to me, I knew we would be okay.

* * *

All I registered was pain and Sasuke's encouraging words as I continued to push. It hurts so much, but I didn't let that stop me, I pushed again and again as I squeezed Sasuke's hand to the point I was sure I was cutting off his circulation. But hell, this is so painful.

Tsunade spoke to me, and told me to push again and when I did I heard the cry of a baby. My heart jumped as Tsunade called my attention. "One more push Sakura, number two is coming."

"Ahh, Sasuke." I cried out for him and he kissed the side of my head and held my hand tightly letting me know he was here with me. "I can't." I faltered.

"Yes you can sweetheart, I know you can do this, come on just one more big push."

I nodded and took a deep breath before I pushed with everything I had.

"That's it Sakura." His voice whispered in my ear. "That's it."

With one last push, I heard another cry and I laid back on the bed breathing heavily, my heart racing wildly as Tsunade and a nurse cleaned me up. She walked away before she came back with another nurse holding two pink bundles.

My hands shook as she handed the first baby to me, and the nurse gave the second to Sasuke. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Oh my god, they are beautiful." I sobbed and looked up to Sasuke and saw that he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Sakura, I-I..." His voice cracked and he leaned slowly to kiss me and I know he was bursting with happiness right now.

"I love you Sasuke." I murmured against his lips as he sat next to me on the bed, both of us holding the twins we had created together.

"Beautiful just like their mom," He whispered.

I watched him look down at the baby in his arms. And he kissed her forehead before repeating the action to her twin. "Aimi and Emiko Uchiha, they are both so beautiful."

Sasuke placed his finger in Emiko's hand and she squeezed it softly.

"Hm." I smiled. "They're going to have you wrapped around their fingers."

"Yeah I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

He looked at me with a smiled. "Thank you Sakura."

"For what?"

"Loving me and giving us two beautiful children."

* * *

A week later, Sasuke and I headed up the walkway with the babies in my arms as Sasuke carried the bag he had brought me after I gave birth. When he opened the door I was greeted by all of our friends and my parents as well as Sasuke's family.

"Aw they are so cute." Ino squealed.

"Looks like they got their looks from their mom, thank God for that." Naruto grinned and Sasuke slapped him on the head before taking Aimi from my arms and walked over to his mom and allowed Mikoto to hold her, I did the same with Emiko and handed her to my mother.

The twins were definitely going to get plenty of attention for the next few years, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Sasuke came over to me and grabbed my hand before leaving a kiss on my temple.

"You know, I can't wait until we have a boy." I said.

"Hn, why is that?"

"I don't know, might be fun to raise each gender."

"Liar." He kissed me then.

Yeah, he's right, but I would like to have a boy someday, a boy who is like his father in so many ways.

But for now, I am happy and grateful to have my daughters, I wouldn't trade them for anything and I know Sasuke wouldn't either.

* * *

It was midnight when I woke up, I turned on my side and noticed Sasuke was gone. I sat up and crawled out of the bed and headed to the nursery just across the hall. I stopped in the doorway and spotted Sasuke holding both Aimi and Emiko in his arms rocking slowly in the rocking chair.

If I wasn't mistaken, and I'm sure I wasn't, I swear I could hear him singing softly to them. My heart fluttered and tears came to my eyes at the scene before me. Sasuke may be the tough guy around everyone else, but in his home, around his daughters and me, he is so sweet and tender.

I smiled as I walked over to join him and he smiled at me. The same smile I fell in love with and the same smile I know I'll see everyday until I die.

Everything was finally, in my eyes...

_Perfect._

* * *

_I need you right here, by my side_  
_ You're everything I'm not in my life._  
_ We're indestructible, we are untouchable_  
_ Nothing can take us down tonight_  
_ You are so beautiful, it should be criminal_  
_ that you could be mine._

* * *

**A/N T_T I'm sad to see this story end, but they have to at some time and this is the final installment of Formula For Disaster. I hope is wasn't too cheesy but I had fun writing it. :]**_  
_


End file.
